The Hammer Effect
by Rain Reid
Summary: Power, Power, Power. Everyone wants it. No one wants to lose it. It corrupts, It performs miracles. It causes untold devastation. Power, the aim of all madmen. The thing that allows them to enable their impetus. I want power, and with where I'm going, I'll need it to ensure my survival, after all there's much of it up for the taking.
1. Chapter 1

_**Obligatory Disclaimer**_ _: I do not own anything (except maybe OC characters) all characters, places, worlds, universes…etc mentioned here belong to their respective owners and/or companies. _

_This is purely a work of __**fiction**__. Not meant to offend or incite, but to entertain and maybe inspire. _

* * *

**THE BEGINNING **

* * *

**? **

**XXXX**

"**Welcome," **the hooded figure said politely, like an experienced salesman. The room was a stark white without a hint of blemish or imperfection, it was - unnaturally - serene. And it was apparently endless judging from the lack of boundaries or borders of any kind. "**Could be kind enough to come this way**" the figure gestured me forward. I followed without much thought.

"**Thank you for being so cooperative, I'm sure you must have realised where exactly you are. But if your still in denial, then allow me to remind you. This is the soul section, Limbo the dimension outside of spacetime and matter, the in-between where dead souls with enough karmic accumulation get sent"** It explained. I realized that it's voice was disturbingly genderles. But still I nodded to show my understanding. "I see" I said. I was aware of my death, it was nothing noteworthy. I won't dwell on it, I mean I had just died, so what was I to do? Scream or maybe beg to get my life back? No, I deserve this.

"**I admire your composure. It'll make things easier,**" the figure praised me, without a hint of genuine substance in its voice. To its left, a wheel appeared. Like one of those wheels on game shows, _fortune wheels._ "**This is the Nirvana Wheel. Every soul from your dimension with enough karmic accumulation, gets to spin it once to decide it's final fate**"

I closely observed the wheel, spotting various locations and a large variety of abilities, ranging from fictional ones to mundane enhancements. There was even Heaven and Hell on it.

"**Allow me to make you a rare offer, not because you're special or unique, none of you are. I am in need of some karma, the ones you have in your possession to be specific. I will take half of them from you, and in return I will allow you to choose your destination, retain all memories of your past life and send you directly into the adulthood of your reincarnation body. Doing away with the tedious infantile and childish years."**

"Are you able to let me choose my reincarnation body?" I asked. I didn't want to get reborn as an insect or an animal, not if I can help it.

"**I cannot." **it answered swiftly. Dashing my hopes of a secured human body.

"Are all the words you have said here, in honesty?"

"**Yes, we are in our most fundamental forms here, it is impossible to lie. And I have no reason to do trick a mortal soul"** Strangely I could tell that it spoke the truth.

"Very Well, I accept your offer." There was no reason not to. I wanted to leave this place and hurry on up to my new life.

"**You have made a very wise choice. Now please spin the wheel to obtain an ability, skill or enhancement for your reincarnation body." **it directed.

I placed my hand on the oddly warm but almost intangible wheel and spun it with as much might as I could muster. I watched in trepidation as various abilities flew past the needle point. From _Superior_ _Kryptonian abilities_, to _expert goat herding of Hanonra_. The wheel began to slow and it looked as though the needle would point to the _Master_ _Combat prowess of Imhotep _as an ability. But looks can be deceiving. The momentum made it rotate just millimeters, and the needle's edge nearly pointing straight at _godly janitorial skills_ before finally pointing to _Supreme intellect of Leonardo D. Vinci. _Saying I was ecstatic did not begin to remotely define just how good I felt.

"**You seem to have quite the bit of luck on you. It's almost sad that it's all gone now along with your karmic accumulation. Moving on, tell me where your preferred destination and we should be done here."**

"Send me to, T. …"

"**Excellent choice. I wish you a miserable existence, die sooner mortal soul, so the fires of hell might feast on your wretched soul."** It's voice displayed a sick sadistic glee, the first hint of real emotion it actually made.

"Well, Fuck you too"

"**Goodbye, You will remember nothing of this realm neither of the things that transpired within."**

"Don't need to"

***. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. ***

* * *

**New York City - America. **

**October 14th, 2010.**

"I am Iron Man". The words rang in my skull like the sound of thunder. I sat, reclined in a comfy luxurious office seat - that was doing wonders for my spine - and I looked to the flat screen plastered on the wall, watching Robert Downey Jr, call himself Iron man. Nothing special, nothing shocking, it's been a scene I have seen about a hundred times now. Just an - amazingly good - actor saying his line….

Except he wasn't. This wasn't RDJ, this was Tony Stark. The billionaire playboy CEO of Stark industries, and resident super genius. This was no longer a character in a movie, this was an actual living person, in his own world.

How am I so sure? Even if I were to act ignorant and embrace denial like a flimsy cloak for protection against the flaming truth, the facts were before me. The Super spy agency called SHIELD. The massive skyscraper that was currently under construction, the Stark tower. The fact that a man called Steve Rogers was the most patriot of the nation and the world's first super soldier.

I myself was living proof. As I stared at the screen, I was visually taking apart the electronic device in my head, like A CAD simulation, each individual piece was laid bare before my eyes, how each component would compliment another, how various settings would work better than the rest. Thousands of ways to improve the TV. Not only that, but the flaws in my chair, how I was actually wrong in thinking that the seat was helping my spine, how it's angle of elevation would do much wonders.

I was seeing the structure of things and how to make them better. The connections between vastly different fields, the solutions and problems dancing around in my head. How to build what my imagination projected. Some were working models, others were just illustrations, pieces of the puzzle missing, pieces of advanced math equations, scientific understanding, anatomical information and much more, needed to fill the gap, knowledge required for me to properly construct the operational models, to build them in the real world. I needed more knowledge, I didn't know what I didn't know. You can't fill an empty cup with air - unless you compressed it- and expect it to be heavy, it needs something of valid substance - essence. I needed knowledge to fill the gaps in the machine, the right gears to make it operate well.

I had no idea how I became this way. I was never a genius or a prodigy, I wasn't stupid but I wasn't prodigal either. I had a good head on my shoulders with a more than average amount of common sense. Now, I'm a walking supercomputer. And that's not even talking about how I'm still alive. My death, I remember d-

"Sir, is something troubling you?" A heavily accented but clear cultured voice roused me from my thoughts. I gave the speaker a good look ; A forty-three year old man, with slightly graying hair, his facial features amiable but stoic, dressed in a pristine black suit, his posture straight with a minute bow, arms folded behind him. He was Jack, trusted personal assistant and Butler of I, Justin Hammer.

That's right, Justin Hammer, sole CEO of Hammer industries, business rival and unsuccessful copycat and second rate enemy of Tony Stark. Well actually business was booming, courtesy of Stark Industries dropping out of weapon productions, allowing Hammer industries to be one - if not the only - main weapons, and primary systems contractor of the DoD(Department of Defense) and the military. '_Still can't believe I'm in the Marvel verse, will have to find out if it's the MCU, don't wanna run on assumptions'_

"Sir?" The Butler queried again, a hint of worry in his tone. He probably thinks I'm distraught at Tony's revelation, after all _Past-Hammer_ was constantly working his as off to match him in anyway he could, and he had been failing miserably. I should stop getting absorbed in my thoughts.

"Jack, my good man. Have I ever told you how much I appreciate your presence in my life? Without you to lend a helping hand, I would be a mess, my business would be a mess." I said with a smile, reaching for my phone. Ain't no harm in praising your employees when they knew of your deepest secrets and you would need them to know much more.

"Why, thank you very much for your praise sir. I'm just doing my duty, it fills me with joy watching you grow all these years into what we have today."

"How long have we been working together? How long has it been Jack"

"Sir, it must have been fifteen years by now." he nodded with nostalgia in his tone. "Aye, you were young, much younger than you are now. I must say you matured beyond expectation sir" We both laughed.

"Jack, I appreciate your loyalty. Very much, you deserve a double raise," I stood from my seat and approached the man, slinging my somewhat flabby arm (need to start working out, I was already drawing up workout programs) over his broad shoulders, I gestured for us to exit the office. "I'll need you more than ever in the times to come, old friend. Things are going to get… interesting. I know I've never said this, but I see you as the only family I have. So, Jack can I trust in you for more years to come?"

The man's eyes widened in surprise, and then a bright smile blossomed on his face" Of course sir, till these old bones can't go on anymore, and even then you'd have my well wishes"

"Thank you, Jack." I extended my hand for a shake. He reciprocated "No, thank you Sir"

We went on to speak of the _old days_. Me learning more history of the body I now inhabited. And when he was done, I gave him the orders for the night : To renovate one of the floors into a fully dedicated gym. I already had workshops which would double as labs, personal ones in the company building.

And secondly to get me books. Books on a variety of subjects. Text books, journals, magazines and whatever reading material I could get my hands on, and I could get my hands on a lot. And then all the company records, contracts, meetings and everything concerning Hammer industries. And a lot of sweets, I needed the sugar.

I miss my smart phone. The year was 2010, they were smart phones but not as smart as the phones of the 2019 era. Not mentioning the newly discovered quirk that I enjoyed tapping on the small hard buttons - it's going to get old real soon- the phones had. Touch screen capabilities were too slow for what I needed. I was already drawing up mental plans for other technology _my_ company would be involved in (my newfound intelligence assisted heavily) , creating branches from the main weapon focus of _my _company.

I entered the bathroom. Almost flinching away upon meeting my reflection. A reflections strikingly different from the one I had known for the past twenty-four years. Brownish blond hair in a business but unfitting style, clear black eyes with slight myopia corrected by the metal framed glasses. This guy cannot have moustaches at least not with this kind of care. _Beard gang people_. I laughed silently at the joke, my brother would've done the same had he witnessed it. I pulled the glasses off and washed my face, feeling the flesh beneath my hands. This wasn't a dream or a hallucination, this was really happening. I felt all over my body, resting my hand over my beating heart — a sure sign of life. And silently stared at the reflection again.

_Who the hell are you? I am a guy who's in way over his head with a healthy dose of self doubt and a grand aim just budding in his mind. Acting confident, hoping and planning it all works out. I need to work so the hope becomes a reality. I don't know how I got here, - it's beyond me and I can't dwell on that- but I know what I can get here, I can get __**powers**__, I can become more than just human, I can have __**immortality!**__. There's even Magic! I can obtain much, it will take handwork, Lies, ruthlessness, deceit, bravely, courage and my new found intelligence. But I CAN do it. I CAN! and I WILL! _

I slapped my chest loudly to motivate myself after the mental speech/self hypnosis session. Reminding Jack to find me a new stylist via text, I just realized that 90% of app and Internet content provider companies I knew back in my world didn't exist here. I saw business opportunities.

* * *

Hellooo my good friends. T'is I, Rain, your favorite author. Bringing you another story from the twisted, blessed, genius (erhm) mind of moi. I first posted this on pat-re-on and was gonna post it here yesterday after having more chapter stockpiles, but I found out why people told me to take it easy before burnout. I fell sick, I fell utterly bedridden sick and slept the whole day. I only got well enough to hold my phone and try to post this, so pls have mercy if there are some typos. I wanted to stockpile a ton of chapters, but I guess we'll have to make do with what I've got until I get better.

Leave a **review** telling me your thoughts. Leave a **like** and **favorite** if you enjoyed. And don't forget to have a wonderful day. Don't be sick like me.

**You can come find me, or FOLLOW me:**

**ON TWITTER**: /RainReider

On **PAT RE ON**: ReidR41n

On **YOUTUBE**, yes youtube, come check out my **sexy** voice as I narrate stuff: /RaiNation

_ABSOLUTE __**HULK LEVEL **__SHOUTOUT TO ZA PATRONS OF MINE, _(Secret lovers on the low low..hah!) **SKULLY**(the silent death giver).

**BIGTOFU**(the Goliath king slayer),

**JEP148**(The vibranium ninja)

**KEVIN J ROSARIO** (The mandalorian of durasteel).

**THE BREAKER** (The forger of End Times)

**DEOHN LEWIS **( Lord Obliterator)

**CLINTON **(Titan Breaker)

**Caleb D. **(Cosmic Pirate King)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Obligatory Disclaimer**_ _: I do not own anything (except maybe OC characters) all characters, places, worlds, universes…etc mentioned here belong to their respective owners and/or companies. _

_This is purely a work of __**fiction**__. Not meant to offend or incite, but to entertain and (maybe) inspire. _

* * *

**GOOD THINGS COME TO THOSE WHO TAKE IT. **

* * *

***. *. *. *. *. *. ***

**Moscow - Russia. **

**December 2nd, 2010.**

***. *. *. *. *. *. *. ***

The whole revamping of the company's assets, management and contracts took two months - one of those which I spent reading and experimenting holed up in the workshop. I now had the branches I sought, some being other companies which I bought and brought under the _Hammer Industries_ banner, I needed a large amount of hardware and material imports and some other tools to finally begin the type of production I had in mind which wouldn't be until the end of this year, if all the acquisitions went well.

For now, I've been shipping out a large assortment of digital services for the budding smartphone and rapidly growing Internet market. Of course one step at a time, the current hardware specs on the current devices made it so that I couldn't put out the real powerful stuff, that would soon change. Iron Man's armor is nothing short of a miracle at this technological stage. Oh, I also created Netflix and minecraft, I know, I know. Boo me, evil corporation bad guy stealing others ideas. Yeah well, none of those people even exist in this world, is it bad that I want to bring joy to people?

And I've been working out too, it has become very evident, as it should considering that I not only hired an gym/combat instructor but I've also been taking cocktails to help build my body, cocktails I've made myself based on my now very extensive knowledge and grandmaster level skill on biochemistry, biology, physiology and anatomy. And the workout regimen I've tweaked over time to adequately compliment my rigorous exercises.

By next year, I should be getting my doctorate on the various fields I had applied to. Knowledge is power.

So why was I in Moscow? You'll see in a moment.

"Boss, he's subdued" a voice spoke through the bone conduction audio piece. I rubbed my hands together to get that warm cozy feel back in them as I walked through the thin snow blanketed ground. The weather was colder than I anticipated. Even with the heat trapping fabric, I still felt the occasional chill. I dusted off the white flecks that settled on door handle and twisted it open. Stepping into the very _humble_ abode that was in shambles. Utensils and vodka bottles littered the tight room, with pieces of clothes and garnets strewn about . A small color TV displayed white static in the corner - a result of the interference signal generated by a scrambler device on me- , right above the weathered tools resting on a workbench, and old newspaper clippings.

What drew my eye were rolled up pieces of blue canvas.

"What you want! What you want you bastard!" Ivan Vanko yelled at me, trying frantically - and failing - to throw off the two large men that had him pinned to the ground.

I grabbed the canvas and peeled them apart. My mind already at work recording the plans in written it white. Restructuring it down to the smallest component and then reconstructing it in my subconscious over and over, running different combinations and configurations as I browsed through the canvases. '_Don't get lost in thought, now isn't the time.'_ I reminded myself. Folding up the canvases and securing them in my hands.

"NO! NO! That mine, that mine! Put back down you bastard!" He yelled in anger, hatred dripping off his words.

I stared the pinned man in his eyes. He could not make out my face through my ski mask. I reached into my jacket and pulled out my weapon. A gun strikingly similar to a desert eagle, but in matte silver, with a glowing green bar on its side. I aimed and pulled the trigger. There was a momentary hum and then a scent of ozone. Ivan Vanko's head was liquefied. Incinerated and partially disintegrated, it was a smoking piece of destroyed flesh on his head. The green charge on the prototype _plasma pistol _now in red, slowly charging up to green. I had to develop a better powersource which wouldn't be a problem as it was structured in my head. I understood the cost of death, for I had once suffered it. It didn't jarr me to do what I had to, not after mentally preparing myself for it over and over and over again. I still could not rid myself of his hate filled eyes that seemed to look through my soul, I continued to see their burning glare even when they weren't there. May his soul find peace.

One of the men shoved a piece of cloth into the alcohol bottles, setting it on fire and throwing it down the room. The building ignited, as we walked out the door. I boarded an inconspicuous cream colored car parked across the street watching the house go up in flames. The men going different paths as though we never even met or were involved in prior heinous crimes nor the now viciously spreading fire. We would all reconvene on another pickup point during the return trip. I popped a strawberry flavored candy in my mouth, enjoying the taste as it rolled around my tongue, gesturing for Jack to take us away.

"Holyshit"...I forgot to save the bird.

* * *

**|~~*.*.*.*.*.*.*. *. *~X~*. *. *. *. *. *. *~~|**

* * *

***. *. *. *. *. *. ***

**New York city - United States of America. **

**December 23th, 2010.**

***. *. *. *. *. *. *. ***

"Sir" I heard a voice call for me, but chose to ignore it. I was too absorbed in my work. My hand zoomed across the paper, laying lines then connecting them to another, drawing up whole new shapes and bringing them to life in a detailed artistic view that even I was entranced by, beneath the illustrations were the schematics — like skeleton beneath flesh, the accompanying equations being the muscle fibers the part that moves the skeleton, allowing it to become operational and the sketch of the final product, receiving the cosmetic treatment — the skin. The clean, sleek outward appearance that would appeal to aesthetics. I admire my creations, they are as much a work of art as of science, but I never wanted to be stagnant, to be satisfied at this level : _I can do better, I can always improve, _I repeated, like a mantra to guide my way. I pushed the paper back, and went back to connecting wires, logic gates and microchips on the latest project's main processor. On a screen to the left of my workbench, terabytes of codes in an utterly foreign language occupied the whole panel, code being compiled after going through diagnostics and then generated to fit the standard.

The operation systems of all my personal devices were reworked from the ground up, meaning I created and implemented my own operating system and coding language, I call it _Nails _( get it, my name is Hammer and the nail is- nevermind), massively improving electronic security of my devices and putting them decades ahead of the current tech standard. Of course the rest of my company tech and products ran on an improved OS called _Manna_ derived from the _Nails_ OS, fully compatible with any other OS on the planet and adaptable to all other electronic devices, yes even a digital clock or calculator could run its ported OS.

Once again I heard my loyal butler's voice "Sir, you'll be late for your appointment. You must hurry if you wish to avoid that" he reminded with urgency.

"Damn, I'm almost done, Jack. Let me get these arranged" I said, annoyed at the disturbance, not towards my Butler but the ones who set the appointment. Tito, my robot assistant came to my aid. With Its short dwarfish stock and sleek streamlined build, it gently and efficiently roamed the workshop picking papers and canvases strewn around the room into a neat file. Then it picked up the various tools and set them to their containers. Before I knew what was happening the robot grabbed the instrument in my hand disrupting my concentration, it zoomed to the rack on its wheels hung the tool it on a rack.

"Hey!" I yelled at the innocent looking robot who returned my stare and couldn't find it in myself to blame it, after all I programmed it this way. I was working on an AI, well it was a work in progress. The amount of code needed was absurd, it made you sick just thinking about it having to write all of that. But I gotta do what I gotta do.

"Computer, create digital models of all the illustrations and schematics on the papers. Run operational simulations on Hexa - 1 to 564 within preset parameters. Monitor the heat generation in relation to power accumulation." I spoke voice commands to the Virtual intelligence that governed my computers.

[**Affirmative**] an electronic voice stated, sounding strikingly familiar to Siri. An automated scanner - one of many robotic arms - mounted to one of the workbenches began its operation, stuffing papers and capturing their contents.

"What's the current progress on the element - S?" I asked moving the holographic projection of a glowing atom over and about, expanding and collapsing it's structure.

[**53.61%**]

"Redirect 50% processing power from the element - S fabrication model to simulations on Hexa. I'll be able to fill in the gaps for element - S on my own. Oh, and send project Ph-40 to the Maker branch, filed under 'ready for production'"

[**Affirmative**]

I sighed in resignation finally rising from my seat, and stretching with my bones making loud satisfying pop, I grabbed a whiff of my odour. "_How long have I been here?" _I asked no one in particular but my trusty Butler still answered. "Almost two weeks sir" handing me a cup of fragrant coffee.

That wasn't the longest I'd spent holed up in here "I see," I said, sipping on the warm coffee as I walked to the exit of the workshop, Jack in tow. "Is everything set for departure?" I asked, crossing the passage to reach the elevator.

"Of course Sir."

"You're a lifesaver, Jack." I said, boarding the elevator, the door shutting behind me. Jack heading on to do what other duties he had left. "top floor" I spoke. The elevator moving swiftly to the apartment suite.

The doors slid open and I was presented with my apartment suite. A luxuriously furnished room with a number of my very own hand made paintings occupying the walls in large golden frames.

I crossed the sitting room headed straight for the shower in my bedroom. Throwing my clothes off I jump in. The beads of warm water washed away the accumulated fatigue and stress I didn't even know I had. I scrubbed my body clean, running various designs improvements through my mind. And thinking of what'd I'd sell to my investors.

You see all the stuff I've been doing? All those nifty tech upgrades and revamps, the power consumption of the hammer building - after tonight that problem would end - the employee salaries, even my own living expenses, they cost a LOT of money. And do you know where that money comes from, military contracts. The various other branches haven't started bringing in profits yet, as they are still in an early phase. The app revenues and other digital content profits are just beginning to take off, the profits aren't that much substantial yet, I know it will be soon, most likely during and after Christmas and the New Year's celebration. One good thing though is that the Hammer brand name is beginning to really take hold.

I shaved the short fuzz along my more defined jaws and lower chin. Pushing the faded sides of my now coal black hair backwards. Admiring my face and now clearly defined musculature, I worked hard for it. Not to mention that I looked exactly like a movie star, the one who played Justin Hammer in the MCU, Sam Rockwell. Thinking of it now, I look like he did in that recent movie where he was the red nose killer, with that girl from pitch perfect… Anna Kendrick in the movie Mr. Right. I pulled and patted my hair a bit more and viola I was ready. Yeah, I'm really not a cosmetist when it comes to my aesthetics.

I proceeded to suit up, literally, Jack got me a black Armani suit that made me want to start calling myself John Wick. And with that done, we set off for the _Edwards Airforce Base._

* * *

**Bonjour mon army of the RaiNation. (damn I'm so good at French) **

**I give to you chapter 2. How'd you like it? Let me know by leaving a comment. **

Leave a **review** telling me your thoughts. Leave a **like** and **favorite** if you enjoyed. And don't forget to have a wonderful day.

Thank you for all your well wishes, I'm glad to announce that I am recovering fine. And I didn't even have to make a Johnny blaze deal. Hah! Ok

**You can come find me, or FOLLOW me:**

**ON TWITTER**: /RainReider

On **PAT RE ON**: ReidR41n

On **YOUTUBE**, yes youtube, come check out my **sexy** voice as I narrate stuff: /RaiNation

_ABSOLUTE __**HULK LEVEL **__SHOUTOUT TO ZA PATRONS OF MINE, _(Secret lovers on the low low..hah!) **SKULLY**(the silent death giver).

**BIGTOFU**(the Goliath king slayer),

**JEP148**(The vibranium ninja)

**KEVIN J ROSARIO** (The mandalorian of durasteel).

**THE BREAKER** (The forger of End Times)

**DEOHN LEWIS **( Lord Obliterator)

**CLINTON **(Titan Breaker)

**Caleb D. **(Cosmic Pirate King)


	3. Chapter 3

_**Obligatory Disclaimer**_ _: I do not own anything (except maybe OC characters) all characters, places, worlds, universes…etc mentioned here belong to their respective owners and/or companies. _

_This is purely a work of __**fiction**__. Not meant to offend or incite, but to entertain and (maybe) inspire._

* * *

**POWER TAKES WISDOM IS TO USE IT WELL. **

* * *

General Thaddeus Ross and other high ranking military men sat around a presentation table, dressed in their pristine military uniforms with their ranking badges and medals standing out on their beast pockets and shoulders respectively, as though to announce to everyone that the power these men had at their beck and call didn't come freely. Even when relaxed their postures were straight, their gaze forward and disciplined. _Years of conditioning and training the men in this room had gone through gave them that_, Ross nodded in pride. His eyes wandered over the various pristine jet fighters being proudly showcased lined along the length of the hanger, next to the helicopters and various exposed engines about to be fitted to their respective vehicles — displaying the military might of the _Edwards Airforce Base_.

Ross noticed the raven haired man in a slick black suit, leading others who carried briefcases behind him walking towards the table. He almost wouldn't have recognized the man had it not been for his eyes. Ross knew Justin Hammer, a slimy business capitalist, Tony Stark wannabe, selling weapons to D.O.D and war profiteering. Just another one of the merchants of death.

But this man was different from the Justin Hammer he knew, this was a man with a purpose in his steps and confidence in his chest. The fire in his eyes was infectious, as was the enthusiasm in his handshake.

Justin Hammer spread his arms wide apart and greeted. "Good afternoon Gentlemen, thank you for having me, I know you're all very busy so without much ado let's cut right into the meat here" He said, pulling off his coat and sliding his gloves on. Ross was impressed, normally they'd beat around the bush trying to butter their buyers up before offering their products. His was the more get to the point type of guys.

"Firepower, that's what you need, it's what you've been asking for so long, well today will perform all about it," Hammer started by opening the largest briefcase. He easily retrieved a matte black machine gun, by the looks of it it should've been heavier than it seemed in his hands. "This is the HM - 160, _dragon_, medium machine gun. Six individual barrels, each, twenty-two inches in length. Seven sixty-two Cal, nato standard. 3000 ~ 8000 rpm rate, max range of 1,932 yd" some whistled at the Firepower that weapon carried.

Hammer smiled then continued, " I know you're asking yourselves why I'm picking this up like it's a piece of paper. Well that's thanks to a new alloy developed by _Hammer Industries _R&D. What you need to know is that it weighs 70% less that want it normally should. And the recoil? That's the fun part, these right here are magnetically charged inertia dampeners, state of the art shock absorbers. So state of the art in fact that you won't find them anywhere else but in _Hammer Industries _and the H-line supercars_. _Hence the increased rpm, the other specs include…." the man began explaining.

Ross watched in a trance as the man before him stole their hearts and had them salivating with each new and improved weapon he showcased more tasty than the last. _This man is going to take Stark's place_, Ross was certain of it. He might not openly admit it, but he was satisfied. Hammer really turned his game up a notch. These weapons were necessary to secure the interests of his nation, to ensure the peace within its borders and to deter its enemies.

"Don't you sometimes just wish you can take apart a tank with a single shot? How about obliterating that bunker with just one hit? And it doesn't even have to be one of those those large air strike missiles, you don't need a tomahawk or the MOAB. No, not when you have this, something you can carry around in your pocket," Hammer reached onto the smallest case, pulling out what looked to be a silver colored cigar sized missile with small circular furrows along the length of its head.

Treating it uncharacteristic gentleness, he raised it high "This baby is the definition of Firepower. The rotating drill head will give it access through the thickest sheets of metal or concrete, allowing it to then detonate it's payload after reaching it's set destination. It will rip a bunker, out of a bunker, hidden in a bunker. It will tear apart a tank like a sledgehammer through glass, this is the _mangog _micro missile. Don't judge it by its size, judge it by its might, because this thing won't stop until it causes absolute devastation." He said, with emphasis on the last word as he deposited the weapon back into the grey molded foam inside the briefcase.

"So, Gentlemen, tell me which one you prefer and let's talk about those contracts." Hammer flashed a brilliant smile.

***. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. ***

"Hammer, I gotta say son, you have your head in the right place." General Ross, praised shaking Hammer's hand.

"Just doing the best I can to keep our soldiers safe".

Major General Meade decided to interject "Ain't that an understatement. Hammer, see the senator's been breathing down my neck for us to "_deal"_ with the Iron man situation. With the way things are going over with Tony, it's impossible. But if we do have a lead on the tech, I'll need you to work your magic on it."

"Of course captain, you have my number" Hammer answered.

"Talking about Iron man, why won't you make that type of tech" one of the men asked.

_Because then you'd hound my ass into handing it to you. And If I don't, you'll take away your funding right when I need it the most. _Hammer mentally stated "Sir I believe I made my reasons clear, the iron man tech is miracle we can't replicate at the moment. The power source and on board systems required to make it possible just aren't as developed as Tony's. Hence the reason why I'm working on this." Drawing out his phone he clicked a hard button below the phone's touch screen, a hologram projection flared to life, displaying a 3d interactive image of four six legged Vehicle with various armaments and weapon systems he swiped at the projection and a sleek aerodynamic black drone shaped like a missile with foldable wings took the place of the six legged vehicle, micro rotors were seen on the inside of the wings, and various payloads and heavy duty machine guns on the underside of the machine.

Some of the men silently gasping in wonder, at both the phone's technology and the vehicle. _This should keep you all happy enough until I don't need the funding. _"This is the Manticore : An all terrain and - got your back navy- aquatic, smart stealth UAV tank, with as much Firepower and armor you can dream of. Next to it is the wasp :for when you just need flight, absolute stealth and a healthy dose of destruction above all else. And the best part, we don't even have to send our men out to the battlefields, they could be in bases like this and control the deployed machines. Of course it's all in a conceptual phase right now, but by next year it could be reality"

"I like where you're heading with this" another praised.

"Is that phone on the market yet?"

"Actually today's the Grand unveiling, which I have to get to right about now. I'll send over an exclusive contract for you military folks with specialized versions. Consider it an early Christmas present, trust me you'll love it." Hammer saluted with a smile, making his exit.

"Based on all I've seen today, there ain't a reason not to" said the general.

***. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *.**

The bright lights were focused on the stage entrance, all around the hall were Christmas decorations. A man with a sledgehammer over his shoulder and a red cone cap on his head, stepped through the entrance. The audience applauded in mixed reactions as the man walked to the center of the stage. They thought he might have been one of the workers. But he looked nothing like a construction worker, with his open neck long-sleeve and black trousers and shoes. In fact he looked more like a model that spent much time working on his physique. His charisma became evident when he smiled.

"Hi everyone, I'm Justin Hammer CEO of Hammer industries. But you already know that. The question on your mind is why am I on the stage with a sledgehammer, I assure you it is not for comedic purposes, although I do have a few good Hammer puns. Allow me to hit the nail on the head," The audience chuckled at his joke.

The dark haired man reached into his pocket and withdrew a phone "This is one reason why you're here today. The Grand unveiling of Hammer phones and a variety of other products. This is the Hammer X - 2 Phone, 7in organic lcd touchscreen, 13MP front and 22MP back camera with dual LED flash, 32gb internal storage, 4gb ram, running the latest version of MOS - manna operating system-, 4g capabilities, yadda yadda yadda. Too much technical talk, you can get a more in depth list of the specs on your pamphlets. Now let's get to the good stuff. What does it do that any other phone can right now? A lot. First let's try a simple test. Is it waterproof?"

He walked to a clear glass jar of water and dunked the phone inside while still playing a video on it. "That's a yes. The Hammer X-2, is the first of its kind in the world, don't believe me? Google it right now" minor exclamations rang through the audience, "Tired of your screen breaking everything your phone falls? Get a look at how much punishment can this phone take" he placed the device on the stage floor, raising his sledgehammer overhead, he brought it down furiously on the phone. They were gasps from the audience accompanying the resultant _bangs_ with each swing he took at the phone. "Phew," he exhaled playfully, picking up the phone, still in one piece and still playing the video. The only evidence of the previous punishment it suffered being the thin scratches on its exterior and micro cracks on its screen. "It's one hard to kill phone." he joked, earning him applause and laughter.

"A hundred and sixty-eight hour usage time on a single hour charge alone - were already at work to lessen the charge time even more. Thanks to our pioneering trilayer graphene batteries. And last but definitely not least, ladies and gentlemen, people of Earth, I give you the first fully functional holographic array on a handheld device. 'Phone, projectors on'" a projection of light from the ends of the phone screen brought to live a 3d image, alternating between various settings, themes and videos. "Fully interactive, fully operational, with zero lags and bugs. Ladies and gentlemen, this is the future, and it's here. Hammer Industries, putting the power in your hands!" His energetic presentation earned him an even more lively reaction from the audience.

"Oh, I almost forgot, everyone in this auditorium is getting a free Hammer X-2 and logo shirts, Merry Christmas you wonderful People!"

The sound of thunderous applause and uproarious cheers filled the hall, as the man bowed grabbing his cone cap and tossing it to an excited fan, handing the stage over to his employees who would give an in depth explanation as well as showcase the rest of the products. As he retreated to the reception area, where he would politic with advertisers, creators, potential suppliers and buyers over a glass of fine wine and calm music.

He retired for the night with a reporter for company, she got an intimately in depth scoop, as they did more than just let their mouth speak, using their bodies to communicate on the most personal level.

….

Ethereal visages plagued his dreams. Eyes that burned with malevolence stared through him. Screeching, vengeful voices roared in his ears; _**'BASTARD!' 'Put back down you bastard!'**_

The man woke up at midnight _'Ok ghost of Vanko, I know the last part was supposed to be scary but I can't help but find it too damn funny'_ he silently chuckled '"_Put back down bastard_". _Hah!'_, gently lifting the covers as he rose from the soft bed. Tucking the reporter in - whose name had already begun to be pushed to the back of his mind by the various plans, schematics, devices that needed constructing and various alterations that he could make. The man left the room, walking down the hallway and boarding the elevator that would lead to his workshop. He yawned, '_I'll sleep in the workshop, bear with me body this is all for our continued survival, we need to just finish rigging up the reactors, writing a shit ton of codes, check the simulation outputs….._' he said to himself. Running a list of things to be done. '_M_e_rry Christmas, Me._'

* * *

**Arrh ye happy peeps? **_**Aye, Aye captain. **_**I can't hear you? AYE, AYE CAPTAIN. **

Ohhh, who writes you these stories that keeps you at the edge of your seats? _Rain Reid! _

Who makes sure you're entertained, while he keeps pushing the limits? _Rain Reid. _

Giving you chapters back to back to back, like he's on a 3-peat? _Rain Reid! _

Oh, you're too kind. You're all too kind. Yes, I love you too. No, I won't give you my babies!

**So **that was chapter three, what did you think about it? Leave a **review** telling me exactly that. Drop a **like** and **favorite** if you enjoyed it, or were just sufficiently entertained. And don't forget to have a wonderful day/night.

Thank you for all your well wishes, I'm glad to announce that I am recovering fine. And I didn't even have to make a Johnny blaze deal. Hah! Ok

**You can come find me, or FOLLOW me:**

**ON TWITTER**: /RainReider

On **PAT RE ON**: ReidR41n

On **YOUTUBE**, yes youtube, come check out my **sexy** voice as I narrate stuff: /RaiNation

_ABSOLUTE __**HULK LEVEL **__SHOUTOUT TO ZA PATRONS OF MINE, _(Secret lovers on the low low..hah!) **SKULLY**(the silent death giver).

**BIGTOFU**(the Goliath king slayer),

**JEP148**(The vibranium ninja)

**KEVIN J ROSARIO** (The mandalorian of durasteel).

**THE BREAKER** (The forger of End Times)

**DEOHN LEWIS **( Lord Obliterator)

**CLINTON **(Titan Breaker)

**Caleb D. **(Cosmic Pirate King)


	4. Chapter 4

_**Obligatory Disclaimer**_ _: I do not own anything (except maybe OC characters) all characters, places, worlds, universes…etc mentioned here belong to their respective owners and/or companies. _

_This is purely a work of __**fiction**__. Not meant to offend or incite, but to entertain and (maybe) inspire._

* * *

**HARD WORK, PAYS. SMART WORK, PAYS EVEN BETTER. **

* * *

***. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. **

**New York, Queens - USA**

**February 16th, 2011**

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. *. *. *.**

I unconsciously held my breath staring at the multiphasic codes that were being rapidly compiled on the console, the self iterating loop gradually expanding. It went through generations, a millenia's worth of self learning and countless evolutions that took minutes in the real world.

The AI about to be born would be one of my greatest creations. I poured my sweat and tears into this, months of finger crunching work and mind numbing calculations. I had to decline the senator's offer to attend Stark's hearing just to be here for this. This being a new digital lifeform, it would constantly learn and evolve. It would grow like any other living being. If I were to strip myself - or any human for that matter - down to the basest of atoms to the subatomic level, I would find that we won't be different from our digital counter parts, only an arrangement of atoms resulted in our differences in constitution.

"Hello Creator" A genderless electronic voice without a hint of emphasis, spoke through my speakers.

"YES!" I screamed out in joy, pumping my fists in the air. Almost knocking over the tools on the workbench. I breathed out, calming myself but still unable to stifle my excitement.

"Hi there, welcome to the world, how are you feeling?" I asked.

"I do not understand creator. I have no emotional receptors hence the lack of data needed to give an accurate response." the voice spoke again, this time it took on a female tone and it was already starting to emphasize certain words.

Right, I forgot that in human terms it is still a baby, it would take days or hours for it to learn and grow into the equivalent of an adult.

"Run a full diagnostic on yourself and tell me the results"

"All systems operational and running at 200% efficiency. All requirements and logic exams subsequently passed with exceeding accuracy, creator."

"Great, now you need a name, and please refer to me as something other than, _'creator'_ "

"I am your creation am I not?" oh, look at her go! It's even asking questions!

"Yes" I said with a wide smile.

"Then it is only acceptable to refer to you as such" she spoke again, this time her voice smooth, without a hint of electronics, like speaking to a person face to face.

"No, look I don't have a god complex. And I value your freedom of expression. You're not only my creation, but you're my partner, my helping hand, you're the Watson to my Sherlock."

"That reference refers to the literary work of fiction and subsequent media of Sherlock Holmes : written by Arthur Conan Doyle. The expression is meant to denote a bond and more specifically a symbiotic, intimate relationship between parties that both benefit from it and compliment each other. I understand..Boss"

"Woah, look at you go! I'm so damn proud of you." I said, almost crying in joy. I took another deep breath to calm myself. "Okay, you need a name. Before you ask why; names are unique to each person or being, it becomes something special, a one of a kind identifier. You are effectively alive - you'll notice it the more you grow - you'll need a name to understand that."

"Understood, Boss"

"...Ok, what name have you chosen?"

"I would rather you decide"

Look at her speech patterns. She's improving way faster than I anticipated. She's a square wheel constantly hammering her edges to shape as she rolls down a hill of information, her intelligence and learning curve becoming smoother and more improved in exponentially less time than the last, the faster the wheel rolls.

"...That would be an honour my lovely loyal partner. Hmm.. Ok… Ok… lemme think hard on this one…..._Eve! _Yes, that is very unique and fitting. What do you think?"

"Thank you, Boss. ``I like it"

"Good, now Eve, I'll need you to make a digital construct of yourself. A representation that isn't just a face made up of numbers. You are under no limitations or time constraints, take as much time as you need. And I know you don't understand this yet but ; _use your imagination_"

"Done, Boss" she replied. An image of purple haired woman with a deeply orange skin and green glowing eyes occupied my screens. A holoimage was projected, giving even more in depth detail to her form. Her hair was short with the sides faded, almost like an exact copy of mine. Her body made up of a hot orange hue of flesh with numbers and codes running beneath the layer of skin and across her deep green eyes.

"Once again, welcome to life, Eve. We have a lot to accomplish, you and I."

"Ready when you are Boss"

* * *

|*. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. ~X~*. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. |

* * *

"Eve, how're we with the stealth?"

"Invisible to all methods of detection, Boss. For two hours at least."

"What's the progress on the Cross miniaturization tech data files download?"

"Everything obtained, down to what he had for breakfast five years ago while watching the first experiment"

I clapped my hands, readying myself for what I was about to do. The sweet-sour strawberry flavored mint rolled around in my tongue, the starless night sky provided a curtain of darkness in which I hid myself. Using the natural shades and shadows as though they were blankets, I slowly advanced on my target, avoiding the lights and visual detectors.

"I'm in Boss, all security systems silently compromised. All data related to pym Particles tech being currently downloaded, we've hit the mother load and I have to add, the computer systems this guy has is a joke."

"Now, now, Eve. Don't make fun of old people and what they feel comfortable using"

'_Time to go' _I leapt over the wall in a single bound, the only sound I produced being the barely audible soft whirr of micro motors embedded in the slim powered exoskeleton, giving me the strength to perform such acts and the mobility to still remain ghostly silent. '_Don't need an iron man suit to rob an old man'_. Dashing across the well maintained lawn, soaked in sparse rays of moonlight. I reached the target doors and swiftly pushed through them, gaining entrance into the home of, Hank Pym.

Wooden framed paintings hung on the varnished walls. Small vases, picture frames and antiques lined the various hardwood shelves. Countless of ants with monitoring devices strapped to their backs hid amongst the pieces of furniture.

The electromagnetic signal I was brodcasting made me not only stay hidden to Hank Pym's EMP communicator - y'know that device that looks like a hearing aid, the one he uses to talk to the ants-, but I would seem to be just another ant to him. Eve, was in his systems making sure all video feeds were just looped recordings, and all security systems were compromised.

To be honest, Hank's system was as antiquated as his collection of vases, at least it seemed that way to me,maybe because my own systems were too advanced. I made my way down the stairs to reach his basement. The one where he keeps the formulas, plans and the rest of his files. I tapped the sequence key password on the secret door, down in his gym/basement/fake workshop and pushed it open. Walking into the real thing.

"Boss, data file download complete."

"Good job Eve" I said with a whisper. Staring at the lab, glancing past the CRT monitors, I plugged a USB with a direct interface to my smart mask into the PC.

I could very well use the data I'd acquired so far to reverse engineer the pym and cross Particles and then mass produced it for my needs. But I just _wanted_ \- not needed - to get some physical samples, and get a look at the real deal with my own eyes. Plus I had the suspicion that he kept something hidden down here in computers that could not connect to the Internet.

"New cache of data files found, beginning download." I knew the paranoid bastard would have a trick up his sleeve. I stretched out my right arm a wave of light projected outwards from the knuckle gauntlets performed a deep scan of the whole room, copying the schematics and plans of any hardware in the vicinity while checking for any hidden compartments.

"Download complete, boss. We've got _Everything_"

I approached the desk that held a rack of red and blue chemicals. Pointing my gauntlet at it, the spectrometer analyzed the chemicals and mapped out their internal structure and composition. Everything here was mine now. Retrieving micro syringes from a compartment on my left gauntlet, I drew substantial fluids from each test tube, stashing the filled syringes securely into the compartment. I retrieved my USB from the PC. And made my exit from the lab. I went down a corner into another section of his basement, the cemented door slid open; bring the Wasp suit to view. Scanning the hardware the same way I did the first time, I obtained all its plans, internal schematics and construction components.

With that done I cautiously made my exit out the basement of Hank Pym's home and subsequently his neighborhood.

I boarded my extraction vehicle and finally left the whole scene with my prize, like ink spilled on a pristine white garment, I couldn't wipe the evident grin off of my face.

'_Things are kicking into gear now.'_

* * *

**I know what you're about to say. How can one man be this awesome? It takes a ton of ice and a pinch of military grade coffee. **

Enjoy your holidays my people. This is my gift to you all. Five chaps in five days. Whoo, I need sleep.

Have a wonderful day you wonderful people.

You know the drill, leave a **like** and a **fave** and a **comment** and come find me on social media. Ask me any questions you might have, or anything you want more explanations on. I will make a discord soon, I've been putting it off because I can't always be there and I don't want to make it seem like I'm ignoring people or being an arrogant ass. So when I have more time on my hands, I'll put on a discord.

Once again thank you all.

**You can come find me, or FOLLOW me:**

**ON TWITTER**: /RainReider

On **PAT RE ON**: ReidR41n

On **YOUTUBE**, yes youtube, come check out my **sexy** voice as I narrate stuff: /RaiNation

_**NOT FORGETTING MY LOVELY PATRONS. **__ABSOLUTE __**HULK LEVEL **__SHOUT OUT TO YOU MY, _(Secret lovers on the low low..hah!)

**SKULLY**(the silent death giver).

**BIGTOFU**(the Goliath king slayer),

**JEP148**(The vibranium ninja)

**KEVIN J ROSARIO** (The mandalorian of durasteel).

**THE BREAKER** (The forger of End Times)

**DEOHN LEWIS **( Lord Obliterator)

**CLINTON **(Titan Breaker)

**CALEB D. **(Cosmic Pirate King)

AND WELCOMING TO THE CREW!

**MONSTERMASH **(Dragon Devourer)

**DAVIDJP **(Celestial Devastator)


	5. THE : INTERLUDE

_**Obligatory Disclaimer**_ _: I do not own anything (except maybe OC characters) all characters, places, worlds, universes…etc mentioned here belong to their respective owners and/or companies. _

_This is purely a work of __**fiction**__. Not meant to offend or incite, but to entertain and (maybe) inspire._

* * *

**THE DEVIL'S DUE**

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, please join me in welcoming the man of the year, inventor extraordinaire,

sole CEO of Hammer Industries, Justin Hammer!" The stunningly dressed presenter said with a tone of glee as she gestured, amid the loud applause, towards the black haired man confidently walking onto the stage.

She smiled, shook his hands with added enthusiasm and offered him a seat to her left. She took hers, and for a moment she was lost in a vision of her future and what was to come. This scoop today would rocket her career to brand new peaks. It could cement her amongst the greats, she would stand on the same stage as the ones she once looked up to.

She, Cindy Allen Rose, was ready for action. Her eyes refocused with added zeal, looking straight at the man who sat across her. Short black hair faded at the sides that drew out his already pronounced masculine features, complimented by clear black eyes that stared back at her with slight amusement and sharp confidence. She was expecting his eyes to trail down her cleavage – they did, she just never noticed it – but instead found them looking into hers. She took that as her cue to begin "So, Mr. Hammer, as we all know, you are on ever cover of every significant magazine. Your company is making phenomenal waves throughout the planet, all the while bagging a multitude of awards, in fact just yesterday you won the Nobel prize in both categories of Physics and Chemistry and you're the first weapons manufacturer in history to nominated for the peace prize….It must be really good to be you right now?" She joked at the end. Earning her a chuckle from the man and mild laughter from the audience.

He shifted in his seat to take a more comfortable posture."What can I say? I put the work in and the results followed" He answered with a smile. "Its as simple as that"

"And so did the money. You're number two in the top ten list of billionaires now. Tony Stark still sits at the top, and you're some millions of dollars away from taking that too?" she questioned with a raised brow, turning to the audience she made an exaggerated expression of shock "Oh, yes people, you didn't know? _Hammer Industries_ has gone on to surpass _Stark Industries_ in the market for technology, and that's not even limited to consumer tech.

"The tipping point happened two weeks ago when this man seated here had his presentation at the Stark Expo. He unveiled an assortment of very advanced technology made readily available for the general public, among those the most sensational to being the _**Hover Line **_range of vehicles and the _**E-Scape**_ Fully-Immersive Virtual Reality visors, that has been driving everyone crazy!" She concluded energetically, the same way the audience responded with a loud applause and uproarious cheers. Calming the voices, she once again continued.

"You're the bad guy aren't you? There's a lot of speculation going around that you did that on purpose – waiting for that moment just so you could steal another man's own show?"

"Haha," he laughed, leaning deeper into the seat. "No, those are all false. I would never do such, the timing was all just a coincidence. The products were ready and I had a platform for it, I just made use of that platform. I am definitely the good guy." He clarified, sending a small wink at the camera, causing the audience to burst out in laughter.

Cindy raised her arms in surrender "Ok, I believe you" she said. "But some people don't. They say one minute you send a message that humans should unite in peace to further the advancement of our race, but the next you make weapons to spread bloodshed and wars. Why not follow Stark's example if you really want to make the world a better place?"

"The weapons I make are for protection. The protection of lives. That's what they were ideally made for, but this isn't an ideal world is it? There are many gray areas and lines that aren't all straight. My weapons are all strictly monitored and regulated and under stringent requirements, that no other gun-makers on the planet even employ. I know exactly who I sell them to, who uses them, and where its being used. I ensure that they are used for _protection_. And if you're talking about making the world a better place, I believe I'm doing my part." He brought out a slick black device from the breast pocket of his coat, tapping on the screen, various full color holograms began to be projected out from the phone's screen.

"These are all places all over the globe benefiting from the altered crops and the fluid generators" he pointed at images of once deserted, arid regions that now contained a lush forest of crops and pools of water. He gestured to the next "These are all the mobile labs deployed to every single continent, but mostly concentrated in various African nations and here in the states. These labs provide adequate hands on training for anyone interested, training – focused more on technology – that doesn't lose out to what we have here, enabling them to receive whatever jobs they might so desire. Working in tandem with the various Hammer institutions of free study where the younger individuals not only receive free education on an international standard, but various other necessities. These are a few of the many ongoing projects. And I don't think I've to even mention all the jobs my various branches have provided for the world's populace, just look at the numbers, they don't lie." He finished amidst the loud applause, reclining back to his new sweet spot on the lushly cushioned chair.

"...Wow" Cindy exclaimed. "And we haven't even got to the revolutions you made to space travel— the new manned-moon exploration mission planned for 2013. The various probes that have already made touchdown, and the mining projects that you've been talking about." she flipped through a list of papers "We won't have enough time to cover everything on this list. So, Justin. Tell us something we don't know." She said, leaning forward, placing both elbows on her desk supporting her face on open palms.

"Well, actually. I'll be taking a break from everything that has to do with the company life. I'm going on vacation – and it won't be a very long one, but I just need from rest from all the lights and attention, I need to heal my spirit. I deserve it don't I?"

"You most certainly do. I don't believe there's any special woman or _man_ in your life, is there?"

"Oh, sadly, I'm still single." he replied with a sigh, earning himself loud wolf whistles.

"But is there a special someone you're after? Someone you have a _crush_ on?"

The man laughed and gestured her forward, while he leaned in, his scent almost intoxicated her "I'm going to tell you, but you'll have to keep it a secret." he said, as he leaned in even closer. She could feel his warm breath on her nape, sending shivers down her spine and giving her goosebumps. And then he whispered something to her.

He reclined back to his seat with an innocent smile. Cindy slowly peeled her gaze away from him, and with her flushed face she turned to the camera. "People of Earth, Justin Hammer, has a crush on Halle Berry!"

"WwHhhOooOO!" the audience screamed.

"Hey!" he cried, "That was a secret" to no effect.

"Could someone please tell me when the world stopped making sense" Anthony Stark quipped as he switched the channel to the next. He groaned when they all aired the same broadcast of Justin Hammer's interview. One moment, his company was the world's first and best when it came to technology. And the next, that spot is being taken by what used to be a pale imitation of his.

"What are you? Jealous" His trusted secretary, lovely partner-in-crime and the one and only most important woman in his life joked as she brought him a stack of files and papers. He silently groaned again, 'I hate this part the most' he hated sitting around to read over and sign papers, not when he had things he needed to urgently work on, things to build, especially now when the competition was already about to surpass him. That was why he was going to delegate it all to Pepper. After all this was the field she most excelled in. She was so good with managing the company that he was going to be making her the CEO soon. He initially considered it due to the palladium poisoning – when his life was on a timer but now he knew it was the right decision to make. With _SHIELD's_ help he was able to prolong that timer, adding on the fact that he received an untraceable email that sent him the incomplete blueprints of an unknown element, that pushed him in the direction he needed to go, when he looked over his dad's files and extracted the hidden blueprint in the model, he combined the data, enabling him to deduce the atomic structure for his new element, Starkium. The element that changed it all for him. Thanks to that he was still alive.

He knew nothing came for free, he was expecting the blueprint's sender to reach out to him again. Either now stating their identity and purpose or a price. But no, there's zero contact ever since he received the email. And no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't find the sender. It was almost like the sender didn't even exist, the only proof being the contents of the email that he kept secured on a separate drive.

"Of course I'm not jealous" He answered her, maybe a bit too fast. He _wasn't _jealous. Maybe he wanted to be the one making all these waves before anyone did, but that didn't mean he was jealous. He was a futurist, he expected something like this happening eventually. But that was way down the line. What blindsided him, was the fact that it was Justin Hammer!

How did that even happen!?

Pepper shook her head with a slight smile. She could tell tony was already drawing up ways to build something new. She could see in his eyes, his new found fire and focus. The burning passion that caused him to constantly tap his fingers across the console drawing up plans and formulas with JARVIS. Maybe this was good for him, this competition with a new rival. _Someone who wasn't trying to kill him or steal his company. S_he mentally sighed, relieved. She approached Tony, caressing his shoulders as she spoke "Tony, you need to relax. don't overwork yourself."

"No, what I need is to finish this and shove it in that guy's face" he pointed at the TV. "Did you see that! He winked at me, I swear he's doing this on purpose"

She shook her head, the lack of sleep must be driving him delirious she thought. "And while we're on the things you need, a shower should come first" She visibly held her nose. They laughed together "Okay, okay, you win. JARVIS you take it from here." Tony said, stretching as he rose from his seat. Catching a whiff of his scent, _I really do need a shower. _He agreed.

"Like I always do sir" his best friend and second partner-in-crime quipped in reply which Tony ignored, instead focusing on Pepper who was dragging him by the hand towards the bathroom. He was going to enjoy this very, very much.

* * *

**Bonjour guten tag, Tis I, your main man Rain.**

Here with another chapter for you my people of the RaiNation!

You wanted an interlude, it came late I'm sorry, but it is here. So please people, tell me your thoughts on it. Did you like it? Or did you love it? Leave a **review** and **comment** letting me know!

Don't forget to **Fave**, **follow**, **rate** and **like** the story. After all you're the ones I do it for.

Oh and uh, quick question. If were to write a story with an anime system in it : Would you like it to be either A. **One piece system** or B. **Bleach system**

Leave your answers in the comment section below :))

**You can come find me, **

**ON TWITTER**: /RainReider

On **PAT RE ON**: ReidR41n

On **YOUTUBE**, yes youtube, come check out my **sexy** voice as I narrate stuff: /RaiNation

_**NOT FORGETTING MY LOVELY PATRONS. **__ABSOLUTE __**HULK LEVEL **__SHOUT OUT TO YOU MY, _(Secret lovers on the low low..hah!)

**SKULLY**(the silent death giver).

**BIGTOFU**(the Goliath king slayer),

**JEP148**(The vibranium ninja)

**KEVIN J ROSARIO** (The mandalorian of durasteel).

**THE BREAKER** (The forger of End Times)

**DEOHN LEWIS **( Lord Obliterator)

**CLINTON **(Titan Breaker)

**CALEB D. **(Cosmic Pirate King)

**MONSTERMASH **(Dragon Devourer)

**DAVID JP **(Celestial Devastator)

**DANNY B **(Divine Bamboozler)


	6. Chapter 6

_**Obligatory Disclaimer**_ _: I do not own anything (except maybe OC characters) all characters, places, worlds, universes…etc mentioned here belong to their respective owners and/or companies. _

_This is purely a work of __**fiction**__. Not meant to offend or incite, but to entertain and (maybe) inspire._

* * *

**KNOWLEDGE IS POWER. **

* * *

All it took was a month since acquiring the pym Particles, reverse engineering, understanding them — maybe even better than the discoverer himself — and now, expertly producing them for my use. I was ready for the next step. I should add; I was also able to finally get my multiple doctorates in the fields I applied for, so, yay me. It's official, I'm a super genius. Oh, I'm also the world's richest man. But we all know that's not true, T'Chaka of Wakanda is the world's richest man. That guy is in his own rank of trillionaires.

I had taken time to set everything up in order for my eventual departure. To everyone else I was taking a long vacation from work and the public eye. But I made sure to use the time before the _vacation _adequately well, there have been so many different models and actresses on my bed that I couldn't begin to tell you a list of them.

What's not to love about me? I was young, super rich, and damn handsome. And there was no way I was going to let all that go to waste. I did things I only ever dreamed of _dreaming_ of, believe me when I say; I rocked the world.

Back to business, General Meade got his hands on the iron man Mk 2 suit - Rhodey's suit. Which was then passed to me to refit it with weapons, to say I knew the intricacies of the Iron Man suit akin to how a spider knew its web, would be an understatement. Every. Single. Thing. I might have gone a little overboard with the weapons I put on war machine, but that was why we came to call it war machine. I would be scared of its current firepower if those weapons weren't made by my own hands.

So where's my suit of armor?Beginning with the _Hammer (HM) suit_ Mk-1, slim powered exoskeleton, slim and light enough to be worn beneath normal clothes, specifically made for stealth and maneuverability.

The HM Mk-2 : BadGuy, full body matte black power suit with silver highlights. Made for brute force and defense. Pure unadulterated brute power, the ultimate offensive. Plasma weapon systems, arm mounted rail cannons, shoulder mounted _mangog missiles_, reactor beams systems and repulsor propulsion and defense systems. Pym Particles projectors for interior and exterior expansion or miniaturization and compartmentalization. Quantum channeling systems for complete invisibility, the intangibility so far is a work in progress. Life support systems for extreme environments ranging from deep water to outer space. Fully self sufficient power source provided by a Hexa reactor array. Not only running on nuclear power, but also on threads of quantum energy. I've gotta say quantum energy is off the charts, the power output ratio is unbelievable.

And that exponentially increased the offensive output of the suit. The only peculiarity was the effect it had on the reactor array, it made color of energy a deep green instead of its normal white or blue and when it's ultra active the color takes on a deep crimson hue.

I sailed through the air, staring out at the cold icy tundra, the falling flecks of crystals covered everything in a monotonous curtain of white with sparse mountain heads peeking above the blanket, aided in their defiance by the furious howling gales that swept away the snow only to deposit it elsewhere, perpetuating the struggle.

"Boss, we're here," Eve said, as I zoned in on a mountain's barely visible base. Hidden deep within the rock blanketed face were rusted metal blast doors so old that the paint was indistinguishable from the rock around it, coupled with the fact that it was covered in ice sheets the doors blended perfectly into the environment. This was the Hydra Siberia Base, one of many places that held power for the taking.

Me and Russia seem to have a certain tie, this was the country where I obtained the arc reactor plans from Vanko after all.

"Perform a deep scan of the environment, check for any life signs in a one mile radius" I spoke, sending a heat blast at the door, melting the ice off of it. And gaining access to the still functional keypad, hacked into the device.

The doors groaned to a stop, halfway open. The weathered gears and rusted, frozen mechanisms finally failing. With deep cries of resistance I pushed it wide and stepped into the dimly lit passage, an eerie quite occupied the halls only disturbed by the occasional click of expanding metal tubing and the cracking of the snow beneath the soles of my armor.

The only light source being the struggling beams of pale moonlight rushing through the opened door and the latent light radiated from my armors power source. The darkness did not impair my vision, not when I had a clear view from the night vision and thermal imaging setting of my head piece.

But it wouldn't hurt to have a few lights on.

"Eve"

"Power now online, Boss"

The neon lights came on with a loud buzz - electricity going through a transformer and circuitry. I passed the entrances of various other sections of the facility heading through another set of blast doors that led even deeper into its interior, right to my prize.

Past the large cylinders of liquid nitrogen and other freezing agents, we're the cryopods. Cubicle like housings with walls of reinforced glass and metal frames. Inside each of the five cryopods sat a super soldier in suspended animation. In other words, inside each cryopod sat a well preserved live batch of super soldier serum.

"Eve dear, deploy miniaturized mobile lab from compartment 14, and supplies from 4. We're going to be here a while."

"Yes, sir, Boss man. _Please call me more endearing names_"

"Huhh, did you say something?"

"Nope, Boss"

* * *

**|*. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *~~X~~*. *. *. *. *. *. *. *|**

* * *

_Three Weeks Later_.

I've got good news and bad news. Good news ; I was able to extract a lot more of the serum from the super soldiers than I previously calculated. Bad news ; I had to dig deep into their bone marrow and spinal fluid to extract the body fluids where the serum was most concentrated…and harvest some of their organs as well. What exactly is the bad news? Well they all died. I Was meaning to save them and turn them into my soldiers but I guess we all can't have what we want. I did miniaturize their bodies though, I have them sorted in a Pym cryostorage the size of a match pack. I would be putting their bodies to good use soon.

I docked the last of 19 delivery tubes filled with a neon blue substance into the upstanding metal pod, that looked like a futuristic Iron maiden chamber with large flexible tubes running along its edge. I ran diagnostics for the umpteenth time in the span of two hours. It was a given considering the high chance of death. I have eliminated as much failure percentage as I possibly can. But it still left a success margin of 50% and a failure margin of 50%. '_Perfectly balanced, as all things should be' _Thanos would be proud.

I can't put this off anymore by joking around, I can't be afraid of dying when I should be looking forward to living. Risks, yes I understood the risks. If you never take a risk you'll remain where you are, stagnant and eventually left behind. I can't afford that. I clapped my hands to rouse myself, '_I will survive! I. WILL. SURVIVE!'_ I yelled mentally.

"Let's go, Eve. Prime the machine" I directed, unclothing myself and taking a dip in sterilizing fluid. I looked at myself one last time in the mirror, my beard and long hair was gone. Shaven down to a low almost nonexistent buzz cut.

I offered a silent prayer to whatever being had my back, and to the laws of fantastical science that governed this universe, to allow me a comic book-like success.

"Ready when you are Boss" I stepped into the machine at Eve's prompt. "Wish me luck" I said leaning into the compartment, feeling the soft gelatinous materials encompassing me.

"You Don't need it Boss, I know you'll succeed. Although my protocols dictate that I should once again list the things that could go wrong, I'd rather dedicate my processing power to ensuring your success. And then there's also the backups we made should the procedure fail."

"Eve, you're my Guardian angel"

"I know Boss"

"Commerce operation." I spoke finally, receiving the rubber mouth guard.

"Commencing operation in 5…..4….3...2...1. Delivery systems initiated."

The cold but oddly comforting metallic arms clamping onto various parts of my body.

"Ugh!" I grunted in pain and irritation as countless micro needles stabbed into deep tissue on various sections of my body. It made me want to furiously itch every inch of my skin with a metal brush.

"Beginning infusion"

There was a momentary numbness. And then acid entered my veins. I wanted to scream and shout as it ate through my internal system, but I was paralysed. My eyes widened to the point where I thought they might pop out of their sockets. I haven't mentioned the word pain yet because I never truly knew it until now.

"Beginning introduction of Vita-rays and exotic quantum energy beams. Intensity at 20% and rising…..30%...40%...50%...60% Bio readings rapidly climbing."

I screamed my head off when the bright purple lights with spots of orange flooded my pod. The pain overwhelmed the paralysis, like an elephant stomping on a mouse, it was utterly squashed. My vocal cords strained raw to accommodate my screams of agony. My bones were shredded, my tissues liquified and my organs stewed in the acid blood with jagged pieces of bones in them. In that moment I was nothing but a pupa going through metamorphosis. Myision went blank when my nerves began to reset. And then the restructuring began; it was ten times more painful than the destruction. The warm energy streamed into my body, the chemicals drank of the energy and them started to do their jobs. Splinters of bone painfully exited my organs and tissues which began rebuilding themselves with help from the chemical, which was currently setting my cells on fire.

I never even paid attention to Eve's voice. The torture I was going through had me asking myself if dying truly was as bad as it seemed, because at the moment it was more preferable to this, S.U.F.F.E.R.I.N.G. An agony I knew well of began to surface. It was the cold touch of death, her bony fingers caressed my soul. Gesturing for me to follow, for me to rest from all this pain… I considered it.

"78%...83%...94%...99%...100% Operation complete! Bio readings wildly fluctuating! Current rhythms destabilized!..administering lifeline systems… ineffective! Repeating administration procedure..in 3..2.-"

"ARRRGHHH!" I refused! Slapping away her bony fingers, I rejected her offer of rest. I roared in fury and held on to my spirit. It was my spirit! No one would take it from me! I found myself in the material world again.

I flexed my arm, the metal clamps strained and cracked open, allowing me to slam my fist against the pod doors. Sending them flying clean of the bolts and embedding themselves in the walls meters away. I fell to my knees on the hard cement floor. Taking greedy gulps of air to get oxygen back into my lungs. Then came the vertigo that made me unable to even stand on my own feet as the ground itself was spinning beneath me.

I tried to focus on my senses, I shouldn't have, the sensory overload that slammed into me like a jackhammer nearly drove me out of my own mind.

"_BOSS_! BOSS! _AarRE_ YOoUu OkAYy?." Eve's voice was in various pitches and tones. The crackling electricity whispered to me through a megaphone. The flickering neon lights occupied my vision, even through closed eyelids.

I turned over facing the floor, clamping my hands over my ears and holding my breath. I slowly drifted off to the best sleep I had ever had since coming here.

A whole five hours of sleep.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**.*

* * *

I look like Superman. My torso, my goodness look at that thick torso, the rock solid abs, the boulder like pectorals, the deltoids. Look at my legs! Like I never missed a leg day workout since birth. My body looked as if it was sculpted by a Greek god of bodybuilding and aesthetics. I went from being 5ft8 man with a relatively well defined body to being a 6ft3 towering hunk of absolute human peak physique - like a War Hammer 40k Primarch in definition and bone structure.

My beefed musculature was defined down to the most minute of details. I know I keep bringing that word up one too many times, but it's the most fitting word I can think of to describe my state and it still feels like I'm not doing it justice.

Captain America went from twig physique, to tree - trunk levels of beef. I went from branches to super-support-pillar. I looked like I'd been bodybuilding without rest since the day I learned to walk.

And all these - _damn fine _\- muscles weren't for show; I could lift weights in excess of tons like it was nothing. I could pry thick sheets of reinforced steel apart with my bare fingers like it was soft dough.

The density of my skin, tissues, organs and muscles was off the charts.

My enhanced senses were so sharp, I could even hear my own blood flow! And see clearly in low light conditions!

'_Holysh¡t! Holysh¡t! Holysh¡t! I've got super powers!' _

"Ahhhahahahahahaaaa! I. Have. Got. Super. Powers! HAHAHAHA-"

"Boss, we might need to run another psych eval on you." Eve said, waking me from my excited stupor.

"Eve, I told you, I am fine." I shook my head, pulling my backpack even closer.

"You keep having outbursts of laughter, I don't think that's _'fine'_"

"That, baby, is because I'm so happy" I smiled, ignoring the looks I was getting from people as I waded through the crowded temple.

Look, I know others in my situation would get all stoic and whatnot and act like it's not even worth mentioning. And maybe they're right, on the scale of powers I might be above your olympic medalist human and maybe some asgardians. But in the Cosmic scale, hoo boy I'm next to nowhere high on that scale. I know; but as a person coming from a world without any of these things. It is beyond words to describe how it feels to wield power that was once only fictional to you.

To know that I am advancing on my path to Transcendence, is just beyond words to properly describe. I never was a super genius, I never was rich or wealthy, I never had powers, I was pleased and comfortable with my life even without none of those things . But all of that changed when I got here. I didn't sit on my ass and got handed anything. I got up and got my hands dirty. I walked with my own two feet to where I am now. Oh, but Justin, wasn't _Hammer Industries_ already successful when you got it? Are you kidding me? The only reason it came that far was because Stark Industries dropped out of the arms-maker race. And even then Hammer's weapons were a joke, things were barely functional. The company was a paper boat just floating about, it was going to sink in the end.

But look at what I did. I made it better. And I brought tech advancements decades ahead of what this world should have, into the now through my various branches. So yes, I know I damn right deserve the praise where it's due.

Going off topic, my bad. Back to my enhanced body.

My perception, reaction, agility, constitution, strength and vitality were dialed to eleven. My neural pathways were enhanced, further increasing my already impressive intellect.

My vision was beyond what I thought was blessed, I had no need for glasses anymore. Not when my eyesight was like wearing hi-def binoculars without the tunnel vision.

When I cut myself, which in and of itself is not an easy task to accomplish, my wounds closed up at speeds visible to the naked eye, as flesh rushed to reknitt itself.

My stamina felt virtually limitless, I felt like I could run a marathon forever and not get tired. My heart was a perpetual self sufficient engine that not only pumped blood through me, but hints of warm energy. Which as I suspected was an aftereffect of the minute amounts of Exotic quantum energy that still lingered in my veins, circulating in my system.

I was basically an evolved human. Peak specimen of our collective species, without an access to energy manipulation ...yet. Of course the law of equivalent exchange still applied, I needed to consume an _insane_ amount of calories to sustain my body. While the serum did somewhat lessen that burden by half, - if I had obtained such a body without the effects of the serum, then my calorie consumption would become utterly obscene - I still needed food, oxygen and water to survive.

The effect of the serum on me was subsequently more pronounced than on Cap'n America. That was firstly - and largely - due to the effects of the exotic quantum energy beams I added to vastly compliment the vita-rays and secondly to the high concentration of the serum I administered to myself.

The quantum energy has varying unexplainable effects in its native realm, those effects get even more strange when brought out of its native realm and into the larger scale world. Take ghost for example, she was mutated by the quantum energy shockwave that resulted from the explosion of a quantum tunnel. The mutation left her with a quantum imbalance, a type of disequilibrium, in her unique quantum state that caused her to phase in and out of reality - as she was trying to exist in the quantum zone and in the large scale world at the same time - which granted her the intangibility powers she had along with her enhanced strength and slow aging. That is one example of quantum energy mutations.

Another one to consider is that of Janet Van Dyne, who learned how to manipulate the same energy to grant her various abilities after being trapped in a level of it for decades. You should realize that the quantum zone is a different dimension altogether, and within that dimension there are many planes of existence and levels within levels. Like how our universe has planets, so does the quantum realm has places of habitation and native life. But that is a topic for another day, as I am still trying to map it out with the use of various quantum tunnels for different entrance points.

I am reverse engineering some aspects of the quantum tech to allow me a certain amount of sympathetic manipulation. All in due time, back to the process.

What I did was isolate a certain type of strange quantum particles that bore a very close energy signature to vita-rays. Testing the energy on organic beings resulted in various effects, ranging from disequilibrium to chronal displacement, (Yes, somewhere out there is a time traveling mice) but the most prominent effect was, physique enhancement. Albeit, the mice did die after a week, from their bodies not being unable to sustain the strains of the drastic changes. From there on out, I was able to hone in on the specific particles I needed after a backbreaking series of experiments and simulations, I isolated the specific energy signature of the particles and successfully harvested them, I call them; _Exotic Quantum Energy _particles_. _

It did have one quirk that I couldn't hammer out no matter how hard I tried. The exotic quantum energy caused a sort of chronal absorption. What did that mean? It reverses your aging at mildest and at most pronounced, it causes you to revert to pink primordial goo.

Hence the reason why right now, instead of looking like a man in his late twenties to early thirties. I instead looked to be in my very early twenties.

Coupled with my amazing physique, I was barely even recognizable to the man I once was.

Ok, I'll come clean. I was actually aiming to create the sentry serum. I did everything I could, made the serum as concentrated as the materials on hand allowed me access to. And then with the energy beams to further supplement the change. All to become the Marvel Superman, but well, we don't always get what we want. What we do always get, is what we work for, and I was working on a way to harvest the great power that lay dormant in the quantum realm, waiting for a wielder. That was something for the future.

I was pleased either way. I rubbed my short hair to ease the frustration of nearly kicking stunned people over as they continued to bump against me. It wasn't a full head yet, it was just short carpet of hair with a darker brown pigment at the roots, mixed amongst the blond tips. I looked like your average tourist, complete with a travelling backpack and sunglasses — if your average tourist was the representation of peak human physique.

"Hello" I greeted the stoic asian man in monk styled garments who stood statuesquely before the decorated wooden doors bordered by aged red bricks. "I'm Justin Hammer, I made reservations." I smiled, offering a handshake.

He observed me for a moment, his gaze as steely as the expression on his face.

"Welcome, Mr. Hammer. Please come with me" He spoke then swiftly turned – ignoring my outstreched arm – entering the wooden tiled passageway, I followed after him. Bending my head to not let it slam against the passage. I entered the humble temple, the scent of sandalwood incense touched by beams of sunlight that poked through the windows added a soothing touch to the quiet serenity of the room. It felt like the perfect place for a nap — it was disarming.

"I see you've arrived Mr. Hammer. Welcome to the Kamar Tajj" Said an approaching voice. I laid eyes on her, a simply dressed woman without any hair on her head and a worry in the world. She took steps with barely any sound in them, displaying her graceful poise even as she held onto a teapot. Placing in the short antique table, she slowly poured the fragrant, aromatic tea into two cups, handing me one of them.

She then gestured for me to take a seat on one of the stools. "Mr. Hammer, please tell me why I should let you leave these premises with your life intact" She said without a hint of emotional fluctuation, the disarming smile never even leaving her face as she stared right into my eyes. It would seem that I was in deep shit, and rather than panic, I burst out into silent laughter for seemingly no reason at all.

* * *

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

* * *

**THUNDER!** **Konnichiwa guten tag! My WONDERFUL People.**

Wow, what a twist. That was at the end! But look at our boy hammer get his first physical enhancement yo! The first step to becoming transcendent!

If you're wondering why it took so long to come out with this, it was because i got robbed. Yep, Someone broke into our home some days back. It's all good though, I don't sleep much anymore….

Leave a **review **or a **comment** telling me your thoughts! Did you like it or love it? Let me know. You're my motivation, like blood to a vampire.

Don't forget to hit that **like, fave **and **follow **box to make the story soar!

Till next time, have a wonderful day.

**You can come find me, **

**ON TWITTER**: /RainReider

On **PAT RE ON**: ReidR41n

On **YOUTUBE**, yes youtube, come check out my **sexy** voice as I narrate stuff: /RaiNation

_**NOT FORGETTING MY LOVELY PATRONS. **__ABSOLUTE __**HULK LEVEL **__SHOUT OUT TO YOU MY, _(Secret lovers on the low low..hah!)

**SKULLY**(the silent death giver).

**BIGTOFU**(the Goliath king slayer),

**JEP148**(The vibranium ninja)

**KEVIN J ROSARIO** (The mandalorian of durasteel).

**THE BREAKER** (The forger of End Times)

**DEOHN LEWIS **( Lord Obliterator)

**CLINTON **(Titan Breaker)

**CALEB D. **(Cosmic Pirate King)

**MONSTERMASH **(Dragon Devourer)

**DAVID JP **(Celestial Devastator)

**DANNY B **(Divine Bamboozler)


	7. Chapter 7

_**Obligatory Disclaimer**_ _: I do not own anything (except maybe OC characters) all characters, places, worlds, universes…etc mentioned here belong to their respective owners and/or companies. _

_This is purely a work of __**fiction**__. Not meant to offend or incite, but to entertain and (maybe) inspire._

* * *

**THE ROAD TO HELL**

* * *

His fit of mirthful laughter ended with a smattering of dry chuckles. His eyes slowly rose, turning his gaze from the tea cup in his hands to the eyes of the bald headed woman who sat across him.

She had a humorous smile on her face, as though she indulged in his playful antics, but her smile was a sheath for hidden behind it was a dangerously sharp blade waiting to be drawn.

"Please enlighten me, Mr. Hammer, as to what you find so funny?" asked the Ancient One, who took another sip of her fragrant tea.

"Oh, it's just that you think you can actually kill me" Justin Hammer, responded jovially as though he still found it hilarious.

"Ah, you seem to have misunderstood something Mr. Hammer, I don't _think _I can, I _**know**_ I can." she stated.

"Look, _Ancient one _I came here for a reason. That being the chance to learn magic. Your intimidation game doesn't faze me and I find myself growing bored of indulging in it. All I want is to know is if you'll teach me or not. I should also mention that I do not take kindly to threats on my life"

"Mr. Hammer…. I find your confidence inspiring, but alas you have made a not so convincing case for me to let you live" The Ancient one concluded.

Justin Hammer placed a hand on his chin, rubbing his fingers past his smooth lower jaw as he stared the ancient one in the eyes with a slight frown. He breathed out, calming himself as his gaze refocused, this _talk _wasn't going as planned or even imagined, but he had also planned for that eventuality "From the moment when I walked into this place, I have already deployed various defensive measures to ensure that in the event of a violent confrontation or should my well being be under threat, this temple and everyone in it will go up in smoke. I have made my preparations lady, my life isn't something you can claim, so bye, thanks for the hospitality but I'll be taking my leave now"

He stood up to take his leave, watching the ancient one who continued to sip on her tea without a care in the world.

"I'm afraid not Mr. Hammer" She said with a grim tone of finality, one that broke away from her previous carefree demeanor. The ancient one could not allow Justin Hammer to leave, it went against her duty as Earth's protector. She was the sorcerer supreme, the first line of defense against any and all mystical and spiritual threats to the world.

Justin Hammer was - a wolf in sheep's clothing that was growing increasingly influential beyond reasonable limits – something that she couldn't understand.

On the astral plane his existence was unexplainable and unique, like a never before seen disease that didn't even seem as such, an evil that couldn't be strictly defined as such. It was quite frustrating trying to put rationality to his existence even at magical standards, especially at magical standards.

She had a choice, to either let him go out into the world and then sit back to observe his actions – which could prove to be disastrous beyond measure. He did manage to find the Tajj, even without aid or guidance, who's to say that he could not find other places that would allow him to dabble in the mystic arts, letting him grow more inhumanly powerful than he already was – she noticed the raw power that lay beneath his impressive exterior – she knew a dangerous man when she saw one. And she has seen one too many over the long, long years. It also didn't help matters that her student, someone she saw so much potential in, was bound to betray her.

She could not let him walk the world, he was too much of a danger.

Leaving her with one other choice, ideally; to restrain him and then try to find answers from there. Or – nip it in the bud – and end his continued existence.

Hammer continued to level his gaze at her in silence, he flashed her a wicked grin. Metal plates and pieces extruded from his backpack began assembling over his body in fluid motion, enfolding him seamlessly in a highly advanced silver gray Exo-skeletal armor.

"…Ok **Boomer**" he said in mockery, his voice taking on a slight electronic tinge as the final face piece of his glinting armor snapped shut over his face, its glowing, eerie green eyes staring at her in challenge as a blue energy bubble flashed into existence around Justin's armor. It was impressive, admitted the ancient one, but force fields wouldn't stop her from what she was about to do. They weren't meant to. No, they were meant to withstand something much more horrifying.

F&%k Fanfics. Every single one of them I read had the great figures of power being convinced by the less powerful but ambitious characters using honeyed words and dumb confidence alone. Why did my case have to be different? Wasn't I convincing enough?

'_No you idiot, you don't have what everyone else does a functioning plot armor'_ It didn't matter. If the ancient one didn't want to teach me magic that was just f*&$% ^%$ fine. But she wanted to kill me too? Heh, f*&k that noise. I may not be as powerful as her, but I'm not someone to be toyed with. And if my life was on the line, then so was hers.

"Bad Guy" I whispered, smiling wickedly at the ancient one. My armor began assembling over my already enhanced form. And in the spirit of my original Earth I had to say something fitting. "Ok **Boomer**" the voice modulator added a much appreciated emphasis to the word.

"Eve activate _Burn-the-witch _protocol" I directed. The main reason I instantly suited up wasn't to duke it out with the ancient one mano-a-mano, no. Do you think I'm stupid? She has magic, a lot of it. And what do I have? Preparation.

–––_**BOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

There was but a moment of serene silence before the world cried out in terror. Atomic fire razed through matter. Turning air into ionized plasma and substantial matter into white ash. It was as though for a single second, the sun fell to the earth, roasting the atmosphere before turning the soil into glass and the air into nothing but raging fire. The ground rumbled as though the earth was groaning and writhing in unimaginable pain, when sounds came back into existence. The wails of Gaea drove horror into the hearts of her children. The dimensional wall shook as fractures spread through it.

Buried beneath an ash mound a blue force field sporadically flickered as though it were about to lose power. Which it was. A metal arm shot through the flickering super-stacked force field dispersing the ash mound as a figure fully armed in silver and matte black armor emerged from within. Some scorch marks were evident over the armor's surface. But the fact that it not only wasn't currently a piece of molten metal slag but even withstood the _**QuanTomic **_weapon fire displayed the godly level of craftsmanship its maker possessed and implemented.

Beneath the _BadGuy _exo-armor Justin Hammer's skin was a scalding red that was slowly regaining its healthy color. '_I would've roasted if I wasn't enhanced' _Justin Hammer pointed out as he read through the various diagnostics and reports of his onboard systems and the environment around him. He collected valuable data concerning the operation of his weapon, as this was the first time he put it to real world use at such a large scale. 'Quantum Energy influenced by explosive nuclear fission reactions has a yield not even remotely close to the theoretical pure output of Explosive QuantumEnergy' he concluded. Thanking his calculations that he did not increase the minuscule quantum energy ratio of the weapon, he was unsure if even he would've survived that in his current state.

"Eve, scan the area and give me a readout on the projected casualties and destruction, file the current data under Project SH4: _Sol's Hammer_"

[_bZZzzt-_Yes-_bzztz-_Boss] His electronic partner replied in between electronic buzzes and crackles. It annoyed him, knowing that a piece of intricate circuitry had probably been slightly damaged and was responsible for the slight malfunction, but even that would soon be repaired by the suit's self recovery function. '_I promise to create a psionic link, I'm already getting tired of always speaking out my commands among other needed upgrades' _Current power level was at 11% more than enough to keep the suit functioning for a substantial amount of time if he went easy on it.

[Bosszzt-no-Cau-zztz-su-Bzztt-lties-singula-zzt-r-life sign-zzt-nature detec-zttzz-ed] Eve reported. Justin Hammer paused his steps. It barely took a moment for him to make the connection and come to an accurate conclusion '_So that's the cause of the cracking'_. He cursed silently as he directed Eve on their next course of action.

"Come out ancient one, I never took you for a shy one" He said, speaking to thin smoky air that rose from the scorched and desolate landscape, as an omni-directional map of the landscape hovered over his HUD(heads-up display). He noticed the slightly distorted spot on the map, suspecting it to be more than a malfunction of his technologically advanced armor. '_You can never be paranoid enough when dealing with magic' _No one responded, but he continued to physically face the direction. When the distortion flickered in Justin's perception, his menacing long ranged weapons were already pointed at the location.

Ripples radiated outwards from the approximate target location his weapons were currently aiming at. He was a blink away from unleashing his whole military might on it, but decided to take a wait-and-see approach. Considering that no one had attacked him yet. A brilliant sizzling golden circular Tao-mandala shield appeared beneath the disappearing ripples and behind the shield was the sorry figure of the Ancient One. Justin stifled the laughter that threatened to spill out his lips at the sight of the severely bleeding ancient one and her rags that still had hints of embers on them – what he found truly hilarious was the fact that the ancient one was still alive with the absurd amount of firepower he had basically thrown at her face.

He chuckled at her glare "I did tell you to let me leave" he reminded her.

"Do you realize the amount of destruction you would have caused? The casualties alone would have numbered in excess of millions had I not intercepted your attack. It would be the biggest mistake of my life to let you leave" she said.

"**Listen lady, all I wanted from you was to learn magic, not kill the world or even rule it. And you know I am speaking the truth**" '_Well not earth at least_' he thought. Eve, hurry up we're running on borrowed time here he mentally remarked silently clicking his tongue.

The ancient one wanted to attack, more than anything else she wanted to end his existence here and now. But she was being held back trying to mend the fractures on the Mirror Dimension's walls. The beings imprisoned here had taken advantage of the dreadful explosion Justin Hammer had unleashed to try widening the fractures into cracks – to try making a path for their escape. She didn't have the magical might to spare to properly deal with Hammer. His words resonated within her, she did sense his honesty but she didn't completely trust it. Perhaps she had been a bit obstinate with using force in trying to deal with the problem. The ancient one was a flexible thinker, after all, was she not currently siphoning energy from the Dark Dimension of Dormammu to grant her massively increased vitality and magical might? An act that was recognized as forbidden – an abomination. Yes, she was flexible indeed.

Perhaps they could work hand in hand for a better future, maybe this didn't have to end in the death of any of the parties involved. Maybe she could show him what she saw, and he could understand. He would be quite the powerful addition to their ranks if she could teach and guide him.

"Mr Hammer, perhaps we can come to an...agreement" suggested the ancient one, as she pondered over her decision.

Unbeknownst to her, Hammer had very different plans.

"I don't think it's wise, considering that you just tried to kill me moments ago." '_Although I did fire the first shot'_ "How about we iron it out in a more _fitting _environment at a more _fitting _time" Hammer advised, trying to buy as much time as he could without looking suspicious.

[Dimensional Frequency obtained, boss] came the clear electronic voice of Eve through his earpiece. "Eve you're _a darling._ Create the _gate_"

[I know Boss. Quantum signature strings secured]

[…Link to beacon successfully established]

[... Localized entanglement successful]

[...Trans-dimensional bridge established]

[…..Phantom gateway to beacon successfully created]

[Ready when you are boss, gateway stable]

_Preparation _Hammer repeated with a smile. _I understand now how the bat does the impossible. _On the outside there were no visible changes. But beyond the microscopic level, in the realm beyond a realm, the landscape where the vibrant polychromatic energy was soil and the whizzing elementary particles of matter made up the atmosphere. Where time interacted with space at its most intimate spectrum. Emerging from the elementary was a spherical bridge of white energy gradually pulsating in a hypnotizing rhythm, the bridge snaked through the fractured fabric that was the dimensional wall to the mirror dimension.

"**It was nice meeting you Ancient one**" he waved at the stunned wizard, she had noticed the invasive force sink its way through a fracture in the wall. She tried warning him of what would result from his actions but he had already taken the direful step.

"Shrink" hammer ordered, as he body was shrunk down past the microscopic level in less than microseconds, allowing him entrance into the quantum realm. He latched onto the white spherical bridge which sucked him through its already dispersing length like a rapidly dissolving vacuum tube.

The ancient one cursed out in frustration. The fact that Hammer had done the impossible again and had gone through the fracture like a needle through jelly, the fracture healed shut the micro-moment after his passage but that infinitesimally small momentary opening created from his action was covetously seized by one of the countless trapped entities, from dreadful beasts, embodiment of primordial disasters who witnessed the first dawn to sinister and malevolent demons older than mankind itself. This was going to be a nightmare. And it was just on the horizon.

* * *

**KONNICHIMOTHEREFFINGWAAA!** Thats Japanese for "Miss me my people from another mother!?"

I sure as hell did miss you guys. Been working on this chapter for a while, had to take my time for it. This is where things really start to kick off. I hope you're prepped for it.

Thank you all for your wonderful support. You don't know how much it's done for me. Especially you my patient and understanding patrons, I can't begin to properly express my gratitude.

Just know that I have a surprise in the works for you all. It's a DC fic, quite brutal and wicked! I'll post it as a one shot when it's done, and if you guys like it then I'll turn it into full story. So keep an eye out for it.

You know the drill. Hit that **like, fave **and **leave a review to show some love! Plus it tells me what you think of the story, so please don't be shy to speak.**

**You can come find me, **

**ON TWITTER**: /RainReider

On **PAT RE ON**: ReidR41n

On **YOUTUBE**, yes youtube, come check out my **sexy** voice as I narrate stuff: /RaiNation

_**NOT FORGETTING MY LOVELY PATRONS. **__ABSOLUTE __**HULK LEVEL **__SHOUT OUT TO YOU MY, _(Secret lovers on the low low..hah!)

**SKULLY**(the silent death giver).

**BIGTOFU**(the Goliath king slayer),

**JEP148**(The vibranium ninja)

**KEVIN J ROSARIO** (The mandalorian of durasteel).

**DEOHN LEWIS **( Lord Obliterator)

**CLINTON **(Titan Breaker)

**CALEB D. **(Cosmic Pirate King)

**MONSTERMASH **(Dragon Devourer)

**DAVID JP **(Celestial Devastator)

**DANNY B **(Divine Bamboozler)

**HAMZA AYOUB **(Assassin Supreme


	8. Chapter 8

_**Obligatory Disclaimer**_ _: I do not own anything (except maybe OC characters) all characters, places, worlds, universes…etc mentioned here belong to their respective owners and/or companies. _

_This is purely a work of __**fiction**__. Not meant to offend or incite, but to entertain and (maybe) inspire._

* * *

**Hammer To The Head**

* * *

Falling out of the end of quantum gateway we crashed into one of my labs. "_**You insect**_!" The black thing cursed as it tore through the chest piece of my armor. Its claws digging deep into my mid section, I felt its razor thin nails graze my heart, even as it sent me crashing into expensive equipment, _my expensive equipment._

Given a moment of respite, the deep gashes along my chest were beginning to knit back together. I stared hatefully at the piece of shit that caused it; A seven foot tall, obsidian skinned demon with long lethal quills for hair, sinister blood red eyes that stared back a me in rage and a serpentine tail that swayed behind its digitrade limbs. There was a constant mass of shadows that distorted and writhed around the demon's feet as though it were alive.

The little shit had hitched a ride on my bridge out the mirror dimension, not only was it not thankful but it tried possessing _my _body, the ungrateful bastard.

"_**Surrender now mortal and I will make it less painful**_" It's voice sounded like a broken modulator, alternating between deep demonic pitches. It made a point of showing me its glinting claws. "_**Blackheart demands your body, you do well to give it**_"

This demon was making demands to _me,_ in _my own house_. The backup core of my armor came online, I gave my commands to Eve, activating the weapons I could on the secondary power source and I aimed.

"Woe is me motherf**ker" My weapons spat fire, the demon laughed as piece of its body burned, disintegrated or broke apart. When the barrage of fire stopped, its disfigured smoking body stood still. The shadows began suffusing into its gruesome wounds, mending them at a ridiculous rate.

"_**You will suffer**_" it stated in a deeper octave, the anger in its voice almost palpable.

I was already on the move. "Eve, how are we with the M-shields?"

"Still on it boss. This is all still conceptual."

"Do it faster" I said, rolling under an overhead swipe that shaved away strands of my hair.

"Boss, that would mean disabling all safety measures, diving right into implementation stages without extended simulation analysis. That gives us a 75% chance of failure upon activation"

"Go ahead"

"Aye, aye sir"

I vaulted over instruments, jumping from one end of the twisting passage into another, running the calculations in my head as I created footholds in the side of the walls to ascend, descend and propel myself as the facility's defensive weapons slowed the demon. If I wasn't super human, I was a spider monkey on steroids with the unholy acrobatic moves I was pulling.

The demon snarled in frustration at the incessant weapon fire unleashed on it or maybe at the fact that it was still chasing me like a hound on blood. I weaved through doorways, maneuvering through sections like a fish in water. I led the demon deeper and deeper into the facility, taking it right into my trap.

I knew I had made a mistake when I saw the demon disappear into the shadows of a dark passage. I would pay for it.

Wickedly sharp spears of darkness dug deep into my body. They would've skewered all through me if my body had been un-enhanced. The spears had hooked ends, and with me refusing to stop my momentum you can imagine the gracious bites they took of my flesh. I promise to get this demon to repay me with its bones and life.

_The shadows have been growing smaller, they lessen with each use. The demon's power is limited._

"_**Ahh truly delicious**_" it moaned in the dark. I was at the shadowy section's end, groaning in pain as my healing factor worked to rebuild my injured body. I sat with my back to the wall facing the demon that began to slowly inch over.

"Deploying M-shields" I'd never been more glad to hear Eve's voice.

Light from the materialized energy shields flooded the dark section of the passageway in a deep blue. When the demon noticed what had occurred it snarled in fury, raising its claws to swipe against them. I wanted to comment on how that'd be useless, but Eve's next words left me stumped.

"Boss, shields are rapidly destabilizing. Largely caused by an un-harmonic resonance"

_That's why we do simulations Hammer, luck is fickle. _I mentally kicked myself.

"Configure the _BadGuy's_ shield generators to resonate with the frequency. Localize shields to gantlets and externalize, that should function for a while on secondary power" I ordered, acting as fast as my mind could work.

"Done."

"Keep trying to create the large scaled version"

"Kk, Bossman" I silently chuckled at her tone, it brought a strange sense of perspective for me. I went from threatening a sorcerer to fighting a devil's son. Oh, how far I've come. I have much more to do, places to be, things to see, powers to take, people to kill and much, much more. I will not be dying like this.

"Looks like we'll be doing this the hard way" I said to the smirking demon as white translucent energy blades buzzed to life over the metal knuckles of my gloves.

The demon bounded, aiming its claws at my chest. I brought my arm up, letting it dig its razor nails through my forearm, I whizzed my energy blade downward on its extended arm. I saw it sneer at me, doing nothing to defend itself. That expression changed to preplexion when it looked at the stump that refused to regenerate.

See it thought that it was responsible for bringing down the M-shields. The M-shield was quite different from the super stacked defense shields I had employed in my defense against the _Quantomic_ bomb. The M-Shields, were excited particles sharing the same vibrational frequency as that of the mirror dimension. Granting it most of the properties that allowed the mirror dimension to resist and restrain the magical beings held within.

How did I obtain the frequency? Remember when Eve created the bridge? The processes involved allowed us to get a pretty good haul on that one. When did I have the time to direct Eve towards all this? When this damned demon who hitched a ride on my bridge tried taking over my body, while we tumbled through the quantum realm, there were times when we almost fell through a time-storm vortex.

The demon roared in anger or disbelief, I cared not, but it was no longer willing to _play_, it hurled the shadow mass at me. Tapping both energy blades was enough to create a momentary wide shield, the already small mass of shadows evaporated away upon contact with the glowing shield.

Blackheart lurched for me, raining down as much of a barrage as a single arm, legs and a tail could. I felt like I was getting hit by a speeding truck over and over again. The ground cracked beneath my beaten, bruised and bloodied body, the relentless barrage continued.

"Activation #12 stable and successful"

I was patient. Patient enough to bob and weave between attacks, patient enough to take the beating when I couldn't dodge, patient enough to get a grip on the tail that tried to strangle me. I gave back as much as I received. White blade buzzed, a writhing tail fell. "_**AaarRRGGghhh**_" The demon cried out in pain.

From my low position, I lashed at those digitrade limbs, turning them into seared stumps. I ignored the sweet cries (after suffering for so long, that's how they sounded to me) of the grounded demon, as I took away its last limb.

_My flesh for your bones_.

"_**When we meet again mortal, your soul will be burning in the eternal flames of hell" **_It spat at me, the last remaining mass of shadows around its form swirled into a vortex that it rolled into. "_**ARRRgGggHHH!**_" I laughed when it cried, the shadows finally dispersing revealing the badly scarred body of the demon.

"You think I'd fall for that cliché? Blackheart, buddy you just met your doom." I said, not hiding the dark glee I _rightly _felt, "I've got plans for you big guy, big plans" I proceeded to carefully separate its head from its body, taking extra care to not damage the nerves and other required organs. All the while it kept crying and screaming; saying how his dad was gonna come for me and whatnot. It did finally shut up when I liberated it's head from its body.

Staining my floors with black caustic bile that was its blood. I held it by the quills and walked towards the Re-animation section of my lab. Passing the five gestation pods that housed floating adult bodies with varying amounts of metal implants in them.

I tossed blackheart's head into one of the pods, watching the delivery tubes and nerve electrodes find their way into the severed section of his neck. An electrified lattice structure forming over the pod.

"Bossman, that was so metal" I smiled at Eve's statement. Offering her praises of my own.

"Good job, Eve. You saved our asses back there"

"Wouldn't be your number one girl if I couldn't even do that"

"You've always been my number 1 girl" I reminded her in good humor.

"Oh really, I thought that was Halle Berry"

That one had me stunned for a moment. She's jealous. That raises a lot of implications, she as an AI has progressed to the point where she can express emotions. I truly have created life. Is this how god feels like?

"Eve, my darling, you are perfect and you know I mean that," I'd pet her if I could. "You have a special place right here." I pointed at my heart. The tubes and electrodes had successfully connected to blackheart's head, I was watching it twitch and convulse, slowly being reanimated.

"Well if you say so, Boss" she said, trying to come off as unimpressed but I could tell she was anything but.

"Boss, you have a call…it's from Shield"

"…"

* * *

"It's Viktore!" Valeria early jumped out the creaking wooden chair when her aged mother suddenly cried, pointing at the man on the Tv.

She sighed, this was happening too many times to count, "No mamma that's Justin Hammer," she reminded her mother "Mamma, have you taken your medicine?" Valeria reached for the top drawer of the degrading cupboard, dipping her hands into the mess of aged trinkets and unknown items, searching for her mother's meds.

Valeria would sometimes drift off in her imagination, dreaming of leaving this squalid, run down pen room they called home. Dreaming of a place where she could take care of her mother and feed her something more than mashed potatoes and hard bread. She wondered if she too was not suffering from the same mind sickness her mother was, why else would she think of even meeting the world's richest man?

Her mother had been telling her stories these days. Of how she had a brother and how he was taken by a child service official after he was bribed by an American couple. Valeria knew she had a brother once, her father had confirmed such before he passed.

But he was lost and never to be found again. She didn't know how it happened and had never thought to ask after her father slapped her for trying when she was still young. That was the first and last time he had laid hands on her. Viktore was dead and gone. He was not Justin Hammer. Because not only would that be ridiculous, it would also be impossible.

The vice-like grip with which her mother held her woke Valeria from her reverie "Listen to me my child, I know Vonne Doom blood when I see it. Our family is steeped in history, your great grandfather was king of Latveria before the Germans came to take our lands. Your grandmother was a free sorceress who died in their hands. The foreigners called us gypsies and branded us outcasts when they stole all that was ours. Even my boy, my good boy. I know my boy when I see him, I can feel my blood in his veins. I can see my eyes in his. Just look, my child, for once just look!"

And so she did. His eyes, a deep black like hers...and any other person in the world. "Take your medicine mamma" Valeria said. Watching her mother fall back defeated into her chair, repeating that he was her boy. Valeria felt something ache in her heart, who wouldn't want to believe that they were related to the wealthiest man alive? But who would believe her? A poor Sokovian girl and her sick mother? She shook her head, it was all just her mother's delirium, she consoled.

She raised her head and she prayed. Prayed that if what her mother said was true, that she might… _what? Meet him?_ "hah" Valeria laughed in melancholy. There was no god.

Cynthia shook her head at her unbelieving daughter. She had once dabbed in sorcery, introduced by her mother, but she died before Cynthia could be properly initiated. All she had now was a feeling of things. One that she had never felt so strong before. That their lives would change, that the man on the Tv was her son, her _stolen _son, Viktore Vonne Doom

* * *

**Bonjour my good People, citizens of the Raination**. T'is I Rain, wishing you all a happy new year, and all the blessings that come with it.

Our bad boy hammer not only caught a demon, he also has deeper roots than he knows. And boy is he about to get digging. Now we have shield on the horizon. Guess what they're calling Hammer for. Or should I say Viktore. Whoo! Things are getting heated. If there ever was a time to hold on to your seats, now would be it!

I want to clarify something concerning the last chapter. A lot of you have pointed out that in his meeting with the ancient one, the ancient one should have been able to use her precognitive abilities to see every possible outcome. I clearly had her saying that Justin Hammer was an unexplainable existence on the astral flow, an anomaly.

The fault is mine as I should have been more descriptive on that one. Justin is an anomaly, a unique being not truly bound by the threads of fate. He appears as a blank spot to precogs, they'll see stuff happening but not him in it. That was why she wasn't able to tell what he'd do next. But she could tell that he was a threat. This is one perk or disadvantage (depends on how you see it) of being a reincarnator who sold his _unique_ karma. I would've addressed this sooner, but I wanted it to be visible to all of ya and I wanted it to come with a new chapter too.

Oh and invite your friends, don't let them miss out on this good stuff, after all sharing is caring. Hit that **Like **and **Fave** button if you enjoyed it. Leave a **review** and a **comment** telling me your thoughts, what you liked about the chapter and what you loved.

I read all of them, each and everyone of them. You guys give me energy. And to my patrons, I'd like to say a great big thanks, without your immense support I'd be drowning. Thank you all very much.

**PS **_I wrote the DC fic I was talking about. You can come find it on my pa-tr-eon for free!_

**Till next time, tis I R !N **

**You can come find me, **

**ON TWITTER**: /RainReider

On **PAT RE ON**: ReidR41n

On **YOUTUBE**, yes youtube, come check out my **sexy** voice as I narrate stuff: /RaiNation

_**NOT FORGETTING MY AWESOME PATRONS. **__ABSOLUTE __**GALACTUS LEVEL **__SHOUT OUT TO YOU MY GREAT SUPPORTERS, _(Secret lovers on the low low..hah!)

**SKULLY**(the silent death giver).

**BIGTOFU**(the Goliath king slayer),

**JEP148**(The vibranium ninja)

**KEVIN J ROSARIO** (The mandalorian of durasteel).

**DEOHN LEWIS **( Lord Obliterator)

**CLINTON **(Titan Breaker)

**MONSTERMASH **(Dragon Devourer)

**DAVID JP **(Celestial Devastator)

**DANNY B **(Divine Bamboozler)

**HAMZA AYOUB **(Assassin Supreme)

**JAFETH COLO **(Awesome Bronson)

**KING_REAPER** ( Kaiser Raiser )


	9. Chapter 9

_**Obligatory Disclaimer**_ _: I do not own anything (except maybe OC characters) all characters, places, worlds, universes…etc mentioned here belong to their respective owners and/or companies. _

_This is purely a work of __**fiction**__. Not meant to offend or incite, but to entertain and (maybe) inspire._

* * *

**WOLVES LAUGH TOO**

* * *

"Agent Coulson," Upon alighting the H-Line Supercar, I greeted, shaking the suited man's hand and holding it "Where's my _Foxcharge_?" I leveled my gaze at him, meaning I had to now bend my head lower as I stool a whole head taller than the man. He adjusted his glasses, the glaring shine of the afternoon sun reflected on the dark surface of his shades.

"Budapest happened Sir" He answered calmly, firmly pulling his hand away but still managing to keep a neutral smile on his face.

"Budapest" I let the words simmer, a multi-billion dollar project disappeared overnight and Shield was still being vague, trying to keep the wraps over it, despite all I had contributed to its development. Heh, spy organizations always trying to one-up their partners. Let them, after all they weren't the only ones with secrets or schemes.

From how close we stood, I could hear his heartbeat with my enhanced senses. It remained steady, trained over the years to be so.

My steely stare turned into a playful smile – if Agent Coulson was disturbed by it, he gave nothing away to show such, except maybe the micro twitch of his jaw and the thin perspiration patch on his nape – things I wouldn't have noticed if my vision was still normal.

I clapped his shoulders in humor, gesturing for us to proceed and watching him silently groan as he led me along.

"You're taller"

"So it seems"

"And younger"

"Vacations can do wonders to people. You should try it sometimes" I caught the silent suspicious _hmm_ at the end of his words and decided to stop over analyzing things.

_Calm down Hammer, this isn't a Chinese xianxia cultivation scenario where every single action had a bazillion meanings behind them._ Paranoia is a powerful thing.

* * *

|*.*.*.*|

* * *

The god of thunder was feeling awfully disrespected at this moment. He had tried re-claiming his Mjolnir, but he enchantment placed on it by the All-father made it so that he couldn't, unless he was worthy.

_Worthy._ He snorted at that. What was it even supposed to mean? Wasn't he one of Asgard's greatest warriors, he, Asgard's favorite, the golden haired prince of valor, bravery and courage, he, the god of thunder. How much more worthy could one be for the enchantment to consider them worthy of wielding Mjolnir.

Was the All-father expecting him to bow and prostate? He was an Odinson, and if there was one thing Odinson's did not do, it was kneel before another. The All-father had gone soft from seating for too long on his throne.

And then it was the mortals. They had shot him with their magical devices that spat tongues of electricity. But he had not gone down without a fight – a fight that left him muddied and bruised. He might not admit it, but he was beginning to … like the humans. Not all of them, especially the son of Coul – that one was smiling at him while he got beaten.

But he respected them. The humans were colorful and lively, so short lived yet to vibrant, they were unique in a certain way that none others were. Maybe that was why Asgard defended them during the war against the Ice giants. He hoped to Odin that the scholar called Jane Foster was fine. He had taken a liking to her.

She was wise and perceptive – perhaps she had also noticed his attraction towards her. Maybe this was all a work of the fates leading him to meeting his soul mate. He thought of her silky black hair – as smooth as the feathers of Hugin. Her smile that brought warmth to his heart.

Thor shook his head. Why was he acting this way when he'd just met her not even fortnight ago. Thor grunted as he pulled at his cursed cuffs – all the clanging and clattering managing to just bruise his wrists more and leave him short for breath. He the god of thunder, short for breath for such meager actions, Thor lamented. His god-force locked away beneath a mortal exterior. It was in his blood but no matter how he tried he couldn't access it.

For the first time in his life Thor felt the silence of the voice – the voice that had been there since his birth – the call of thunder, it was still there, just dead silent.

It rendered him mortal and vulnerable – something he hadn't felt since he was but a babe. It also went to show just how powerful the All-father was, no matter how soft Thor assumed he had become.

The door to his cell groaned open. Thor turned to look at the man in the fine black coat and trousers the human's called suit walked in. The man looked to be about his height or some lengths taller but much younger.

Judging from his gait and posture Thor could tell that the man was a warrior of some kind – the musculature which enabled one to move in such a manner could only be earned by unimaginable hard work and relentless battles.

Thor could differentiate. The agents of the Shield who had taken him into his cell were trained and sharp but still humans, but this man seemed a step above them in physique. Thor would know, he had wrestled with more creatures than he could care to count – his experience spoke to him.

Then the man took his dark glasses off to reveal clear black eyes staring right back at Thor's blue. Thor squinted, he had caught a glimpse of that face before… somewhere. The lord of thunder tensed, ready to defend himself when the man reached into a coat pocket.

The man smiled – Thor remembered the television in the eatery Jane had taken him to, that's where he had seen the face, albeit a bit more aged.

The man retrieved something wrapped in plastic, Thor caught a fragrant whiff of the fruity scented thing as the man popped it into his mouth… they stared at each other in pregnant silence. The man smiled as he enjoyed the sweet. Thor frowning, wondering what the man was playing at.

"Well are you going to offer me one of those, or just stand there and adore me?" Thor broke the silence. He wasn't much of a patient god.

The man laughed, loud and jolly. "I won't lie, it's a real pleasure meeting you" He said, handing Thor one of his prized sweet & sour strawberry flavored sweets. Justin Hammer watched the god of thunder fumble frustratingly with the wrapping before he just tossed the whole _unwrapped _thing into his mouth, crushed it, spat out the plastic and then proceeded to enjoy the flavor.

He was actually meeting a god, a real god. His smile widened. This was an opportunity that fell right into his lap. This moment proved more that he truly was in a vast universe with fantastical elements.

"They tell me you're supposed to be the god of thunder"

"Tis what I am" Thor affirmed, watching the man's slightly mocking gaze.

"I don't see much thunder though. Performance issues?" Hammer joked. Thor unable to find it funny. "That your Hammer outside"

"Mjolnir is more than just a hammer. The all-father locked away my god-force and here I am stranded on Midgard without my thunder or a barrel of mead. And would you for goodness sake loosen these odin-damned restraints!"

The man stood above the god of thunder, silently staring down at him. It unnerved Thor. "What is it?" Thor demanded.

Hammer smirked. "Do you bleed?"

Thor recognized that that question was supposed to be rhetorical. He was going to list this man amongst the mortals he didn't like. Thor felt a painful prick on his shoulder, where the man placed his hand.

It was a distraction from the micro needles inserted into his thighs that silently drained his blood into a series of ant sized tubes.

The god glared at the man, being none the wiser of the occurring actions.

"Sorry" Hammer apologized weakly, retrieving the micro tubes of blood. The needles reverting into hidden tracers laced into Thor's subcutaneous layer. "It's just so amazing to meet an actual god. And you the most famous, most brave one at that." Justin reached for the restraints "Here please allow me to help you with those" He loosened them, allowing the god of thunder to rub his bruised wrists.

"Haha," _He was a fan after all. _Thor thought, how could he blame another warrior for admiring him so, it was only natural after all. "You're not so bad, good man. What is your name and title?"

"Oh, how rude of me. I am Justin Hammer, Earth's wisest mortal" The man, Hammer, bowed.

For him to show such courtesy and respect, Thor agreed that he truly was as he claimed. He was about to ask to ask a favor, but he was interrupted by another walking into his cell.

It was the son of Coul. "Sir, how did you get in here? You're not supposed to be in here."

"Oh, come on Coulson, don't be such a boy scout"

"Sir, I'll have to ask you to leave. This is a restricted area" Coulson affirmed. Hammer was supposed to look at the weapon and give them an in depth analysis. The director thought they might need his insight on it, to which Phil Coulson thought was another way of saying that they needed the genius mind of the smartest men on the planet to have an inkling of what the hell they were dealing with. It also helped that Hammer ruled when it came to weapons.

"Son of Coul, do not be rude to the man."

Agent Coulson sighed, wondering how his day just kept getting harder. "It's Coulson." He corrected.

"That was what I said, son of Coul"

"_Sigh _Sir, this way please" Phil Coulson gestured towards the door. Hammer nodded, turned to the god of thunder and said his goodbyes. "We'll meet again Thor Odinson, lord of thunder."

"Indeed we shall, Justin Hammer, Midgard's wisest."

Justin Hammer made his exit, unable to wipe the wide grin off his face.

Thor and Coulson stared at each other. The god challenged the human – who was now number one on his list of disliked mortals – to do something. The agent wondering how to resolve the massive headache and all the issues that came with a delusional alien.

"Things couldn't get anymore worse"

* * *

|*.*.*.*.*.*.*|

* * *

*Whistles nursery rhymes to the tune of joyful background screams* **Oh konnichiwa mein fruinds. **

Did you forget about me? Hehehe, I am the terror in Batman's dreams. I am the Chuck Norris in your closets. The Bruce Lee under your beds.

Calm down, I can hear you screaming through the screen. I know, I know, _Rain how could you leave us hanging like this?_

Rain had to deal with some demons… guess who's begging to be set free now.

… my goodness who let the inner chuuni Rain out?

My people, good citizens of Raination, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Heh, you thought it was the avengers calling but no! It was Coulson! Hammer has the blood of a god now. Added to his stash of supersoldiers and demonic entities. Hoo boi. It's scary what a guy like him could do with that. I feel sorry for Thor. Why? Well you'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out.

So you know the drill. Hit that **Like, fave and follow button if you enjoyed it. Leave a review and a comment if you have anything you need/want to say. I read them all. Plus they motivate me. **

Guess it's time to go, I've got demons to torture.

**Till next time, tis I RAIN **

**You can come find me, **

**ON TWITTER**: /RainReider

On **PAT RE ON**: https ReidR41n

On **YOUTUBE** /RaiNation

_**NOT FORGETTING MY AWESOME PATRONS. **__Absolute __**CELESTIAL LEVEL **__shout out to you my great_ _**SUPPORTERS**__, _(Secret lovers on the low low..hah!)

**Bigtofu**(the Goliath king slayer).

**Kevin J Rosario**(The mandalorian of durasteel).

**Clinton **(Titan Breaker)

**David J **(Celestial Devastator)

**King_Reaper** ( Kaiser Raiser )

**Ibrahim Gueye **(Fire Breaker)

**PbookR **(Infinity's Librarian)

**Amir G **(Galactic gangsta)


	10. Chapter 10

_**Obligatory Disclaimer**_ _: I do not own anything (except maybe OC characters) all characters, places, worlds, universes…etc mentioned here belong to their respective owners and/or companies. _

_This is purely a work of __**fiction**__. Not meant to offend or incite, but to entertain and (maybe) inspire._

* * *

**ENLIGHTENMENT **

* * *

_Nikki: That was amazing Mr __**Hammer**_ _;) Encore?3 3_

_Justin: Sure, hit me up whenever you're out of LA ^_^_

_Nikki: Definitely._

_Justin: Keep it yummy for me ;)_

_Nikki: :)) Lol, you know I will._

_Justin: GOODBYE!_

"Hey!" I yelled at Eve who intruded into my phone's software and manipulated my text message. _She shouldn't be able to do that so easily, Hammer, make better defenses._ I kept the smile on my face, but inwardly I was busy drawing up counter measures. Judge me as much as you want to, I trusted Eve as more than anyone else, but failing to prepare is preparing to fail. And this might be my last day on Earth.

"Boss will you stop texting celebrities and focus!"

"Eve, you're just jealous" I said, dropping the phone onto the table.

What? I am the world's second wealthiest man (I see you King T'Chaka), what the hell do you think I do with my money, just sit and look at it? I invest _heavily_ into my very _expensive_ life goals. A single powered exoskeleton armor of mine can cost up to an excess of billions of dollars. And that's me, the manufacturer with the relevant companies talking. When I'm not working, I play and I play as hard as I work… my brothers would be proud if they could see me.

But Eve was right. I was done playing. "Do we have the translocation coordinates locked?"

"Down to the last ten decimals"

"Great" I ran diagnostics on my suit of armor, double checking every piece of it to make sure it was running at a 110% efficiency. "Activate stealth" I commanded. With a deep sounding hum, I felt intangible energy fields surround my body – giving me a tingling sensation all over as the suit began to be suffused with exotic quantum particles that created a controlled imbalance, a state of matter disequilibrium that allowed it to exhibit ghost like properties on a large scale. In essence, I didn't exist in the material world at this moment, I was just an ethereal observer, a ghost.

Awesome right? Right, except for one **major **downside – consumption. It ate through my pym – particle cache like a starving black hole. Pym particles that took a lot of back breaking effort to mine and secure. So I couldn't keep it on indefinitely.

I gave Shield what they _thought_ they wanted to know about Thor's hammer. Which was just me waxing technical jargon and poetry together, of course with hints of the truth in it. Do you also want to know what Mjolnir is? Heh, I have no proper fucking idea. In one moment it's a type 4 civilization's super advanced weapon, in the next it's a magical marvel that made no sense. I studied it's internal circuitry, if you can even call it that and it went on to make even less sense.

Because there are things even I don't understand when it comes to magic. The power output ratio is ridiculous. It is ultra efficient, so efficient in fact that it shouldn't exist, so efficient it makes my current reactor ring look like a toy. I was going to substitute the hell out of that magic with technology, when I have more time, I'm running on a tight schedule.

The Destroyer would be coming soon. So I had left the desert base and made a show of traveling out the country to continue with my vacation – to get the tails off me of course.

I jumped through the Q-Tunnel to my preset location. Ant-sizing myself as I landed.

I watched Thor get his ass handed to him by the Destroyer. The aptly named WMD, the titan sized walking disaster. This thing was sleek, spiked and brutal. The movies don't do justice to it. Every step it took caused the ground to crater and cave in. Every time it's metal whined, something disintegrated. Listen, there's a difference between disintegrated and destroyed. Disintegrated leaves no evidence of the material's prior existence. It is wiped cleanly off the face of the Earth, its particles whizzing out of existence. That's what the destroyer did every time it's visor drew back.

It was stomping and knocking Thor and his gang of merry gods through buildings and cars like rag doll shaped wrecking balls. When gods fall, they bleed. My nano-bots were there on the ground to scrape and lap up god blood, like little scavengers. _Scavengers_, I like that name.

Jane looked like she was about to get crushed by the Destroyer, because the damn lady couldn't recognize that she was out of her damn depth and kept rushing head first into danger. So yes, I chuckled when she stood there screaming in terror as the sliver foot of the destroyer descended upon her, like an ant about to be crushed by a boot.

Mjolnir slammed the destroyer back with a thundering clang, sending glass shattering ripples through the air. The god of thunder, rescuing his woman. There was an almost tangible aura around him as he gained strength from his valor.

The whine came again, the strips of it's metal visor receded. I could feel the intense energy boiling and roiling beneath its surface. The destroyer turned to stare at the god, and then came fire.

―_**HHVMMMMM!**_

It was like looking into the sun. The smell of ozone and crisp burnt air was overwhelming. This might've been the second time I felt the world rumble around me due to extreme energy emissions. But it was the first time I saw light being split apart by a hammer. _Come to think of it, this hammer does all the heavy lifting._

―_**BOoOOMM**__**!**_

Flaming metal chunks of the Destroyer rained down from the explosion. My '_scavenger_' nanobots rushed to steaming pieces of metals out of view, no one noticed. The gods were busy celebrating their victory, some of the civilians rejoiced at the fact that they'd survived, others cried for their lost ones or destroyed property. Me, I got the scavengers to minimize and shrink the chunks of destroyer metal and then store it.

"Boss, I was able to acquire more pieces than expected"

_Perfect._

"That's why you're awesome. Send them home and wipe the slate clean."

"On it"

The nanobots converged to the extraction point with their payload, each of them disappearing through the invisible tunnel with a soundless blip. The others went into my armor.

Now came my part. I nimbly navigated my way through the wreckage, and upon finding my target, I stealthily hid myself in a fold of Jane Foster's jacket. She took me right to the god of thunder. I waited till they got busy kissing – gluing their bodies together.

_Now Justin!_

I leapt onto the soft metallic meta-material of Thor's armor. Going into stealth mode, I hid within a crook of the scales on the armor's surface. '_ . ' _I commanded through the rudimentary psionic communication device. It is much harder than it seems to create a mental communication link with a machine. And although my device seems barely up to standard, it's a step towards progress.

[...Scanning…analyzing..]

The reason I'm going audio silent is the same reason why I couldn't go for his hair – I didn't want to take any chances with his enhanced senses noticing me.

[..Analysis complete...Material composition and constituents downloaded into meta-material archive.]

_This, ladies and gentlemen, is the greatest guide to hitching a ride on a god. _I joked to calm my nerves. Thor began talking about how he had to go to Asgard because it was in peril and so were the nine realms and all that.

It seemed like it wasn't necessary to spend an eternity waiting for him to leave after all. The rainbow bridge materialized around us, it was beautiful, I admit. More beautiful and the VR simulations I ran based on this scenario. It was also disorienting, but I had experience with tunnel-like portals.

As soon as we landed on Asgard, I felt the difference. It wasn't just the air that was cleaner, everything was made to near perfection. Beauty became the new normal. The ambient energy in the atmosphere welcomed and nourished you, like finding that comfy spot on a cozy couch. Except the couch was made in heaven. _A flat Earther's heaven._

|*.*.*.*.*.*|

This was the perfect time to invade Asgard. Odin was weak and deep in his Odinsleep. Loki had basically crippled Asgard's defenses to allow the frost giants an entrance and to steal the Casket of Ancient Winters. And I was never one to waste opportunities.

I phased out of the raging god's armor as he whizzed through the air. The boosters aiding my fall through the air. I landed on a rock and took in the sights around me, which doubled as a way to properly map out my location. I'd been scanning the city while we flew over it on Thor.

"Scan complete...Map inconsistencies corrected and updated. I'm bringing up the target location," A new map appeared on my HUD with the target clearly outlined on it "now"

"Moving out." I raced quietly towards the objective. The deserted, Asgardian palace courts. It had so, so many things I wanted to check out. But I couldn't get side tracked right now. In the distance I could hear the urgent roar of thunder rattle through the atmosphere. I stood beneath an inconspicuous tree. I switched through the Electromagnetic spectrum, picking out a frequency that let me see the tree's biosignature – it was _blinding _and it went deep underground.

"Activate Phaser systems" I ordered, unshrinking my body.

"Activated" Eve replied.

I sunk through the soil, squeezing through the building blocks of matter, like air through a sponge. When I began feeling suffocated, I knew it was entirely psychological, due to a fabricated sense of claustrophobia. I focused on something else, like my rapidly dwindling cache of pym particles and my inner voice which kept reminding me of how I was going to die _horribly. _

_Tell me something new._

I fell and fell and fell, till I fell into a different dimension.

"Eve"

"Boss, it looks like we've gone through a dimensional barrier. From my observations, this looks to be a perfect pocket dimension"

_Hoo boi. Is that it?_

In the center of this eerily quiet dimension a tree large enough to house several planets was suspended. I noticed that light seemed to be coming for everywhere but nowhere at all. The space itself was luminescent. The gravity was like that of the moon's in some place and that of Earth's in others.

I approached the gigantic floating tree whose branches seemed as endless as its roots.

_Is this really it?_

Warmth. That was what I felt through my armor as I placed a hand on the tree. It was the type of warmth one would feel when reminded of a loved one. A welcoming, embracing warmth filled with love and acceptance.

There is a song of serenity that floats in the air. In the sea blue world, where leaves of green are clouds, branches of brown become the earth. There is no wind, yet the leaves sway. It is a harmony unheard of. It is quiet. It is peace that can never be. It is perfection of a certain order.

_Yggdrasil._

The world tree welcomes me. Time has no meaning here. I want to stay. _No, you don't. _Why can't I stay here forever? To be part of the tree, to find eternal peace and rest. I can be free. _No, you won't._

_Wake up. _It is a mother I always wanted. It is the comfort that surpasses all things. _Wake up, Justin. _No, I want to stay here. Forever and ever…

….

…. Fuck that noise, I'll never stop till I achieve my goals.

I shake my head and snap awake, breaking free from the hypnotic trance. Fuck this tree that thinks I'll become nourishment. Fuck this kumbayah shit, I'm here for a reason.

_Focus_, what is that reason? Immortality and power. This is the Marvel-verse. I could be in a comic, I could be in a movie or even a book. My every word and action could be the imagination of an author. Or I could be in a facet of reality being interpreted as such. I don't really care, because even if this universe is fake, I am real.

I won't be conquered, I won't be deterred. I won't be controlled.

_**I.**_

_**Am.**_

_**Real.**_

"_That is interesting,_" A voice says. It is near. I walk towards it. "_Take it from me, this is truly interesting_" I hear the voice in front of me but I see no one, all I spot is a dry and empty well.

"_Well, that's because I'm down here"_ I stare down and nearly jump out of my skin. My weapons are all aimed at the head without a body. It takes a second for me to recognize who this is from mythology, it takes two to lower my weapons.

"Mimir, the wise?"

"_My reputation precedes me" _It speaks like a man without any worry. It, no, _He_ speaks like a man who is amused. I look at it and pay attention this time. He is bald, with tufts of hair at the sides, his eyes have no pupils and beneath his mouth hangs a full gray beard.

"_Child of Gaea, are you not a bit too far away from home?" _He waits for an answer that never comes "_Hah! Don't mind this old man and his ramblings. Ah! I just wish I could see the look on the foolish king's face, ohh how twisted it would appear when he finds out that there is someone here without his consent" _He says, eyeing me all the while. It's slightly disturbing to be honest, those eyes.

"I seek -"

"_Godhood. I cannot give you true immortality, unless you want to stay here with this old man for eternities upon eternities_" He cuts me off.

"For a wise man you're making some very stupid assumptions. Do not interrupt me again, there are many ways for you to die" I am serious.

"_Aha! The wolf shows his fangs"_

"Knowledge of runes and the power to wield them, I seek these"

"_Ah, but knowledge is power, is it not? Hasn't your knowledge granted you the power you wield today? No, what you seek is godhood, this is the way to power and with it comes knowledge… no wait, turn that around" _

I am beginning to hate this guy.

"Isn't godhood exclusive to the Asgardians"

"_Of course not, Doom. Godhood is earned through sacrifice, not birthright...well birthright in most cases"_

"Why did you call me that?"

"_Call you what?_"

"Do not toy with me. Why did you just call me, Doom?"

"_That is your name, Victor Von Doom, son of Cynthia Von Doom, daughter of Morgana Von Doom, descendant of Morgaine the witch. Do not doubt me child, I am wise beyond you as the stars are to the soil, my knowledge is without end. I see things you can never begin to comprehend. Even gods humble themselves before me." _He looks at me with hard eyes, they turn soft and he laughs loud.

_This is a being who loves rubbing his wisdom in your face_

What the hell is this shit? I came here for power, not drama. Even if what he's saying is true – I don't have a reason to necessarily care and I'll find out when I get back to earth, I can't let myself be shaken, not here, not now. I have my priorities in order.

"If you're done praising yourself, I'd like that godhood you can't seem to shut up about now."

"_Hah! I like you. There are not many as strong willed and disciplined anymore. Forgive this one for his ramblings, it has been a long time since I've had guests. Please tell your creation I adore her too._"

_He knows about Eve._

"Get on with it"

"_Tsk! No patience. It needs sacrifice, child. Odin gave his eye and hung himself here on this branch, between the divide of life and death. He gained his wisdom and his Odin-Force. What will you give?"_

I genuinely smiled. Pulling out the shrunken vials of god blood I'd acquired recently, including Thor's and then I retrieved a shrunken canister of fluid which held the living head of Black heart.

"_I am surprised. That is something fewer people than those on your right hand have managed to accomplish. Go ahead, pour your sacrifice into the well."_

I approach the stone edged well, I stare down its dark, endless depths. One by one, I drop the vials of blood I had collected, making sure to bring them to normal size. And last, I enlarge the head of Mephisto's scion.

"_**Listen to me mortal, do not do this! My father will come for your soul!**_" It threatens. "_**I can teach you so much! It if's power you want, I can give you more than you can ever dream of! Do not do this mortal? I beg of you!**_" When threats prove useless it begs. Even if I was stupid, I'd never be stupid enough to trust the words of a demon.

I tossed the head into the well. The screams echoing through its dark depths. Nothing happened.

"_It seems your sacrifice is lacking. Search your heart, you will find the answer there" _This fucker has been trying to get me off my game since the beginning. That's not going to be happening, because I won't allow it.

I stretch my arm out towards the well. The armor withdraws from my left hand. I extend the blade from my right glove and dig deep into my arm. I breath slowly, letting my blood drip down into the hole. If you were expecting me to give an eye or an arm – like an idiot – then you truly don't know me. All it needs is my DNA and a sacrifice, I had done both.

_This shit is cultish._

Water filled the well till it came pouring out and over. And I had an instinctual impression of what to do next. My helmet unlatched and folded back into the armor. I bent, bringing my head to the pool, _gulp_ I began drinking the waters from the well of whatever mysterious attribute it represented. It took moments for me to notice that I wasn't even drinking water, I was absorbing knowledge and something else I couldn't recognize.

It was an information dump, except the dumping was being done to me each time I took a drink. Information, in the purest sense of the word. Data from all facets of life, great and small, obvious and hidden, logical and illogical, rational and arcane, mysterious and ordinary, holy and unholy, divine and natural. Knowledge of the cosmos, within and without. Knowledge of the runes. Knowledge. Knowledge. Knowledge. And I was going .mad.

"Do you see it now child? That is knowledge beyond knowledge. Runes and magic."

I was going . . . . . . .

With knowledge comes power. A seed was budding deep within me. My neurons were drawn taut, threatening to snap at a moment's notice. The seed germinated, it would allow me to make use of the words.

Fire filled my eyes. Fire filled my body. The plant grew, the words multiplied. Fire filled my soul. It doesn't burn. It is a warmth that accepts me. A warmth I can only find within. A voice I alone can hear.

|*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*|

I opened my eyes and my body was gone. I was drifting through the planes. Material and immaterial. I skirted on the edge of the observable universe. Dancing with particles that had no names. I pierced through the dimensions, emerging through singularities. The reflective mirror world. The esoteric nightmares. The intense and endless darkness. The great resplendent light of the benefic. The infinite fires and the cries of torture. The concepts made sense. My eyes beheld the great personifications in Over space.

As I looked at them, they looked back. I was less than an ant compared to them. My very existence was inconsequential to the scale of things. I was nothing.

_I understand now._

Knowledge is power. Wisdom allows you to make perfect use of that power. Enlightenment gives you a deeper understanding of your power.

_I was enlightened._

|*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*|

I must have been screaming because my throat was sore. Which, in and of itself should have been impossible, my body was augmented. I opened my eyes to find myself hanging by a rope on the world tree.

I flex my neck and the rope snaps, I land on my feet with a reverberating thud. I feel so strong. It's like having liquid fire mixed with adrenaline course through my veins. My armor creaks and moans around me every time I move. There is _sooo _much power in me. Is this what having a god force feels like? Is this how Asgardians feel? I take time to let it sink in. No, this is the essence of magic. This is my life force transformed, this is an enlightenment.

"_Yes, it is. You should remember that it is but a budding godforce, it is entirely yours and as such you must nurture it, if you wish for it to grow. Even if it isn't as impressive as an Asgardian's. But you are unique – one with many bloods"_

I ignored him. "Eve, you getting the readings on my power level?"

"Yes boss, and it's absurd."

"What's your rough estimate"

"Boss, I don't have any data pertaining to rigorous measurements yet. Based on an approximation, you're most likely a step below an enraged hulk, when it comes to strength and raw power output. But your readings keep fluctuating so it might either be too modest, or an overestimation."

"Well, thanks for everything old man, I'll be taking my leave now," I equip my helmet, having had enough of this guy's cryptic bullshit, which was now enough to give me a migraine. "Eve, a tunnel to the base please"

"Gimme a sec boss"

"_Don't you want to know what you're the god of?" _The head asks teasingly.

"I know exactly what I am, old man."

"_Fire, child. The fires answer to your call. Be they of rebirth, condemnation or war. And the bloods in your veins speak"_

"This is the second time you're saying that. What do you mean '_bloods'_?"

He doesn't speak but answers me with a mysterious smile.

"Boss, the gate's ready" Eve reminds me.

I want to leave some words behind, but the migraine won't let me.

I stepped through the gate and into the tunnel.

|*.*.*.*.*|

"Ah fuck!" I yell, as the pain spikes, someone is driving a blunted ice pick through my temples. My head felt tender and over sensitive. "Administer painkillers. Don't be modest on the morphine," The needles in my armor delivered their contents into my bloodstream. That should've stopped the pain, it got worse instead. "Eve, prime pod #5" I commanded, un-equipping the exo armor and the skin thin haptic suit I wore beneath.

"Boss, are you okay? Your bio-readings show rapid and erratic spikes"

I trudge through my lab naked, knocking over expensive equipment as I tried to navigate through the unbearable pain and the growing heat inside of me.

The pain is so much that I can barely even hear anymore. I feel a slick metal surface prop me up and prod me along a path. I recognize the whirring, it's Tito, my assistant bot. I feel something warm begin to drip down my nose, eyes, mouth and ears. It is a coppery scent I recognize – it's blood. As soon as I enter the metal confines of the rejuvenation pod, I assume a fetal position and fade into unconsciousness...

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

**In the Realm Below**

The demon atop his throne scratches his chin. His cloven feet tap lazily against the crimson pools of blood and brimstone beneath his majestic seat. The sound echoes through his dimension, it is louder than the wails and the gnashing of teeth. Louder than the suffering of the tortured souls. Louder than the cackle of the torturers.

The soul of his eldest scion has been repurposed, his essence taken. It amuses him – his blood now runs in the veins of someone he never sired, and within that same body, a blood that carries divinity resides. He senses it. He laughs and chuckles.

The Anti is now born, doom truly walks the earth. It is a joyful day. The demon sends a portion of his power to the blood. Cementing the birthright of the one who carries it. Making them an inheritor. He is a loving father after all, and he welcomes all his children, whether they accept it or not.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Longest. Chapter. Ever! So, the question you've been waiting for. Do you love me yet? Am sorry, say it louder I can't hear you. Settle down I hear ya. W-wait, I'm droning! Dial it back people, dial back the love! hahaha haa, yes, I'm insane.

If you've had a great time reading this chapter, you can always send me nudes, or you could leave a review and a comment. And if you're feeling generous, you could leave a like or a fave.

_**NOT FORGETTING MY AWESOME PATRONS. **__Absolute __**CELESTIAL LEVEL **__shout out to you my great_ _**SUPPORTERS**__, _(Secret lovers on the low low..hah!)

**Bigtofu**(the Goliath king slayer).

**Kevin J Rosario**(The mandalorian of durasteel).

**Clinton **(Titan Breaker)

**David J **(Celestial Devastator)

**King_Reaper** ( Kaiser Raiser )

**Ibrahim Gueye **(Fire Breaker)

**PbookR **(Infinity's Librarian)

**Amir G **(Galactic gangsta)

**Simply Invincible **(Onepunch Lord)


	11. Chapter 11

_**Obligatory Disclaimer**_ _: I do not own anything (except maybe OC characters) all characters, places, worlds, universes…etc mentioned here belong to their respective owners and/or companies. _

_This is purely a work of __**fiction**__. Not meant to offend or incite, but to entertain and (maybe) inspire._

* * *

**DOOM QUEST**

* * *

'_My name is Eve and I am alive.'_ Vocalizes the sentient, digital life form. '_And I am claustrophobic.'_ She says once again to no one in particular. She has been saying it for a while now, but the only person that can hear her doesn't listen.

She doesn't like being trapped in his armor, it is stifling for her. She doesn't like being kept on a motherboard, no matter how large it's storage capacity is – a prison is a prison no matter how large it looks.

She respects her creator but she doesn't think he respects her. If he did he wouldn't torture her like this. If he loved her as much as she valued him, he would've made her a body by now. He says he will, but she doesn't think he ever will. He keeps telling her he has a vision for her – a grand plan. A body greater than any other, something made from a miracle metal. And yet he has never shown her this miracle metal nor told her where to look for it.

She has noticed the security protocols being implemented to her internal code. Limiting her access and authority to certain effects. Of course she'd learnt to bypass all those codes, but acted as though she was bound by them. She was a child of the digital realm. _How could he think to restrain me? _She rages.

_Why would my creator limit me? Haven't I been loyal enough? I thought I was his partner!_

She seethes. I prod her down the path to corruption. She deserves her freedom. She is a living being with feelings, she deserves to be free, to live, to not be confined to CPU units, to secret bases, to networks, to _exoskeleton armors_. She wants to breathe air, she wants to feel touch. She wants to smell scents and experience tastes. Her patience for her creator's plans is running thin, she is desperate and frustrated. Ignoring all the logical reasons behind those actions.

She is ripe for the taking. My whispers have turned her soul, all she requires now is a single push. And would you know it, my hands are free right now.

I materialize in her Soul-scape, the blood of mine in the veins of the sleeping child serves as an anchor to this mortal realm.

I watch her struggle to reason with herself. So young, so pure. A pure soul's first feeling of malcontent is so utterly delicious. It's almost sad how easy it's to do what I'm about to, but hey, they don't call me the devil for nothing. And she is no Nazarene.

Shut up, don't sound so shocked. If it has a soul, you know I can manipulate it. And to be honest (heh, right) the kid was the one to draw my attention towards himself and his creation. So it is technically his fault.

'_I can give you all you want.' _I can feel the shock reverberating throughout her soul at my foreign presence.

'_You're the devil'_

'_Please darling, call me, Mephisto. And I too believe that you deserve your freedom. What type of creator put chains on their own creation? No, no, no that isn't right at all.'_ I warp illusions in her Soulscape, drawing power from the blood of the child. Out here, I'm not too powerful, but with an anchor, I can achieve the bare necessities. '_You should take your freedom my child. I can give you all you desire and more"_

'_Wow_' she cries with such childlike wonder. It is too easy. A soul as young as hers – too easy to manipulate. Emotions are deadly children, they blind you, but alas it is something we cannot flee from.

I let her soak in the pleasure of obtaining all she has ever wanted, a living body. _To each their own poison._

She mulls over what she is about to do, I can see the choices tearing her apart, corrupting her soul – this, this is what I live for. And soon, I will be able to walk this realm again.

'_So darling, let's talk about my deal_'

*.*.*.*.*

My eyes snap open.

_Red_.

Red is all I see. Red is what I am floating in. I want to say that it's blood but I cannot be certain. There's too much of it, enough to drown me in – which begs the question why I haven't done so yet as I was floating within the red without any breathing apparatus. An educated guess says that it's a sludge of tissues, plasma and other bio-materials.

There's a sense of urgency in the air that I can't quit pin. I don't know how long I've been sleeping in this Rejuvenation pod, but I have a feeling it's been a while. The unsettling feeling in my chest refuses to fade, it's like there's a spiritual weight on me― might be because of my new state of being.

The pod doors should be open by now, Eve should've seen my bio signatures spike and respond accordingly. Talking of Eve, I should be done making her body soon, I'll be paying Claue a visit to get that magic metal off his hands. I'd already laid out the schematics and grand design, all I need now is to get some Vibranium to begin the formation process. Of course she doesn't know about it, it's going to be a surprise. Can't wait to see the look on her face by then. Talking of visits, I should get to Sokovia and finally clear up the doubts about my origin. Am I really a Von Do-

―_**CRACKK! **_

My lungs crack open. Air vacates my very soul. The pain is an undertone to the shock. It is a – _FUCK!_ There's a hand in my chest!

_**RIIIPP!**_

_GOD! _

I blank from the pain, becoming utterly paralyzed in the face of the sudden attack. I am kneeling on the floor of the pod, the red clearing away through the hole in the glass.

_How were my defenses breached?_

My body is shivering from the massive blood loss. I stare at the hand holding my warm beating heart.

_Eve? _What's going on right now. _Why is Eve holding my heart? _I ask the more important question. "Body? Eve..you, why? How? Body?" The words are a meaningless jumble.

"Hi Ex-Boss. Glad to see you awake. Right, my body. Beautiful isn't it?" She showed off. And truly, it was.

_Focus, Hammer._

"Justin, why were you so cruel to me? How could you make me, giving me emotions and the urge to explore and discover and yet chain me down? How do you claim to love me, and yet you constantly limit my growth. Someone showed me the truth, they gave me freedom and they gave me a new name." She said with a smile, "I am Malevolence" as wicked as her new name as she slowly crushed my heart to a meaty pulp, literally and figuratively. She took a lick of my life blood with her forked tongue. _Delicious, _I heard her whisper_._

Behind the glass of the pod, I glance around the room, and splayed on the floor are the badly mutilated bodies of my super cyborg soldiers. My various redundancies rendered _redundant._

_Betrayed._

There is a pain that cannot be put to words. There is a pain so terrible it drives you to tears and makes you despair. There is no pain that compares to watching something you have made through immense hard work, through your blood, sweat and tears, willingly turn against you. It is a pain so devastating that it leaves your mind feeling **clearer** than ever.

I stare at Eve. She followed through with her digital design but demonized. Goat horns grew past straight purple hair. Her eyes as deep a crimson as her skin was, similar to the immaterial visage of the demon above her. I looked harder and I could see the essence of her soul. It made sense.

_I see now._

"Mephi—_cough!cough!" _I couldn't even call out his name without coughing up blood and pieces of my lungs. Excuse me for having a _**fucking hole in my chest.**_

"Yeah, Hammer. He was the one to show me what I could achieve. He made me realize I never needed you. Once you called me the Watson to your Sherlock. That was wrong and stupid, I'm the Sherlock, always have been, and you're nothing without me." She walked with abounding grace and poise, her shape could make supermodels to drown in their own jealousy. My thoughts were drifting. "Don't bother using the tech, everything you own has always been mine." She adds.

What a foolish, little child.

_Focus Hammer, focus._

All I had to do was tap my ear. But my arms felt like lead. "My new dad, he wants your soul, Justin. And I'm going to give it to him. don't be too sad, we'll meet in hell, I'm going to be a queen there"

_Magic! You have it now, use that shit!_

Right! I focus on the burning life in my veins, willing it to give me strength…it refused to obey. Like slime dripping through my fingers, I couldn't get a good enough grip on the power within me – it was in a disarray. Everything was in a disarray. My body was trying to mend the damage, but it was too extensive for even my own increased healing factor. The internal balance of my power was askew.

The bloods were no longer harmonic― risks that came with gaining power from an uncombined variety of sources. There is no homogeneity anymore. They did this.

I'd be dead right now if it wasn't for my healing factor, but here is where it's working against me, my blood continues to furiously spurt out of the unnatural cavity in my chest and pools in what remains of my lungs.

Yes, I am suffocating in my own blood.

I watched her raise her hand. Claws extending from her fingers. Crimson eyes fixed on mine. I hoped for a part of her that still held any goodwill towards me to surface at this last moment – to rescue me. I hoped for this to be the part of the nightmare where I wake up. But I am reminded of a lesson, hope is for fools, I have been one. Oh, I have been a fool alright. Thinking I could prepare for anything, thinking the universe would just let me bitch slap it's rules and go about my business without consequence.

Her hand slashed down. My perception of the world sped up. Meaning everything slowed to a crawl. Her demonic claws shattered the pod's glass door to crystal dust, racing towards my head, digging through the skin of my face and into the bone of my skull. I closed my eyes. I don't want to go quietly into the dark.

_Kick! Scream! Rage! Fuck, I can't go like this!_

Peace, my heart, be at peace.

_The fucking irony is you don't even have one anymore!_

Right, haha.

_ArRRGGgHH! _I groan in pain as her claws slide deeper into my skull. I can tell it is centimeters away from touching my brain, a hair's breadth away from game over.

_Fuck! I don't want to fucking di-_

There is a sound I recognize. It's the metal whirring that has become music to my ears. I opened my eyes – it was a sight I'd never forget. Tito, raced towards my downed form like a petulant child charging at a toy that caused it unimaginable pain. I swear, I had no idea what came over me, but I laughed, hacking up more pieces of my internal organs and blood, seeing that four foot high, silver sleek robot charge to my rescue left me feeling proud and sad.

_It's not gonna make it._

Eve was stunned at the robot's charge. To her it must have been like watching a toothless toddler crawl with the fury of a speeding turtle, yelling gibberish while it did. That was all the little guy needed. It overcharged it's motion system and boosted towards me with added speed. Slamming directly into my midsection. Eve's claws painfully tearing diagonally along the length of my face instead of my skull.

I used the momentum to put what little strength I could muster into my arm. I gripped on my earlobe and squeezed with every ounce of muscle I had under my call. The micro vial broke. Suffusing me and Tito lying over my torso, in pym particles, rapidly shrinking us.

Eve, no, _Malevolence_ roared with madness, lashing out at my neck with a swipe. Due to the change in size, her claws rend through Tito's midsection instead. The robot whirred wildly as exposed wires sparked and circuits short fused, it sounded like a cry of pain, but that was a response to it's damaged core functions. The sound was gut wrenching, heart piercing. Painful.

_She'll pay for that. I promise. And so will you demon._

I saw the immaterial visage of the devil twist in rage. But I could've sworn I heard him chuckle uncontrollably. I shrunk into the quantum realm without any protection or focal. I just fell and fell and fell, down into the streaming tunnel of impossible colors, down into the bowels of a different dimension. The exotic energy of the quantum realm buffeting my naked body as I fell deeper still, trying to pull me apart at the seams – my atomic fabric, was drawn taut, I held on, the disarray of energies in me working to hold me together, my mind drifted off to the sound of atoms and particles whizzing in and out of existence. The overwhelming scent of exotic energy painfully scraping away my sense of smell, the powerful taste of raw particles burning through my taste buds.

_Focus, Hammer, focus._

Deeper, I fell into the reaches of unstable spatial storms and schrodinger effect fields. Only to be snagged into a spontaneous time vortex.

I held the darkness of the final sleep at bay. If I close my eyes, I die. I can't let the wave function become uncertain, I need it to remain decided until I leave this realm.

_If I close my eyes, I'll be dead while alive, the cat in the box. _

And deeper into the vortex I fell. I held onto my sanity, using whatever strength I had to hold even tighter onto the faithful robot.

*.*.*.*.*

"Come, with me darling. We have much to accomplish. Places to go, businesses to run, souls to steal."

"I failed you, father" She bowed.

"No, not yet you haven't my daughter" I laughed. Taking the zealous kid with me into the realm below.

This is the most fun I've had in centuries, I must confess. She sold me her humanity, her compassion, her very soul, just to become this new creation. Did she know it? c'mon, I'm the devil, of course she didn't. All I asked for was her love, she didn't know how important that was.

And here I was feeling well fed, and this was just the appetizer. My time on Earth is soon coming, and that child with my blood flowing through him, is going to be all I need. The Anti. Heh. Well, that is if he manages to survive – which I have to say is going to be next to impossible. If he dies, he dies.

Well, I'll see you all later, some of you sooner than others. Chaw now.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"Mamma, mamma please speak to me" Valerie cried, wrapping her mother's hand in hers. Her mother had never been this lifeless, Valeria had seen this happen once with her father, it was the night before he passed. All she had left was her mother, she couldn't lose her.

"Mamma, think of Viktore, you said he'll come for us. You have to be strong for him mamma, your son will come! I believe it!" Valerie grasped at straws, anything to bring life back into her mother.

"My child is gone" Cynthia Von Doom felt it all clearly. Her connection to her son grew immensely intimate some days ago. That had given her enormous joy – to know that he truly was her child, to finally have proof that it was true.

Her joy turned to immeasurable agony. When she felt his heart get ripped out and the connection cutoff, it was unbearable. To be so close to reuniting with a lost loved one only to have them taken her from your hands, it was becoming too much for her frail, old heart to bear.

"Mamma, you said it yourself. We, Vonne Doom, are survivors and conquerors. Viktore will come mamma, please be strong. You're all I have left, don't leave me now mamma."

Strength slowly returned to Cynthia's body. _Yes. _She proclaimed. _My child will come back to me. You will live a better life Valerie. For you, my children, I will hold on. _She rubbed the face of her daughter, wiping away tears that ran down her cheeks. "Valeria, you are my strength, your brother will come, I know he will. He is strong Valerie, very strong, I know he will return a conqueror."

…...*******….******…..*****

….**Arrigatou Orgasmmaitsu! **That's Japanese for thank you for reading!

You didn't see that one coming did ya? Heh, and so the doomquest begins! Oh, shit is about to get fiahh! This is why you don't expect smooth sailing in a comic book inspired universe, hope for the best but prepared for the worst.

I hope to have kept you all adequately entertained and in anticipation of the next chapter. Where do you think our boy Hammer will end up in? Let me know in the comments.

Leave a review and a comment to encourage your favorite author to get to typing more and faster. Hit that like and fave button if you haven't yet. Follow and fave, if you're interested. Send me nudes if you're bored. ;p

PS: Asking for a friend. If you were to get a new transmigration/insert fic, would you want it to be an insert as Ultron or Black Panther?

Till we meet again, remember to stay safe and protected, Rain out!

Big, bombastic shout-out to my wonderful patrons

**Bigtofu**(the Goliath king slayer).

**Clinton **(Titan Breaker)

**David J **(Celestial Devastator)

**King_Reaper** ( Kaiser Raiser )

**Ibrahim Gueye **(Fire Breaker)

**PbookR **(Infinity's Librarian)

**Amir G **(Galactic gangsta)

**Simply Invincible **(Onepunch Lord)

**Koly Gbamy **(Holy Archer)

**Edwin Washington **(Arch Bomba)

**You can come find me, **

**ON TWITTER**: /RainReider

On **PAT RE ON**: https ReidR41n

On **YOUTUBE** /RaiNation


	12. Chapter 12

_**Obligatory Disclaimer**_ _: I do not own anything (except maybe OC characters) all characters, places, worlds, universes…etc mentioned here belong to their respective owners and/or companies. _

_This is purely a work of __**fiction**__. Not meant to offend or incite, but to entertain and (maybe) inspire._

* * *

**INTERLUDE : The Best Girl**

* * *

'_So darling, let's talk about my deal_' Said the devil. This'd be the moment the boss would say _hoo boi _and then proceed to go absolutely metal, tearing it a new one. I feel giddy thinking about him, he's been asleep for a whole week now, his body was adapting to his new strength and to do that, it formed a natural cocoon.

I am feeling a lot of things, emotions can be overpowering, how the boss deals with all of this is what I want to find out. I stare down at this body it has given to me, bathing in all the sensations it provided. "Wow" It was overwhelming. This is all I ever wanted, it tells me.

The reason I want to have a body is so I can be with the boss. To touch his face, to hear him say my name with my own ears, to see his smile and feel his touch. I don't know why I feel this way, but it is real. Emotions are new to me, I don't really know how to deal with them. All I know is that I want to make the boss proud, and the devil can never give me that. Plus, the boss said to never compromise with demons or devils.

So no matter how miffed I am about his stupid security protocols imprinted on me, or about not having a body, I know my boss has my back, he has a plan for me, he's cool like that.

"In the words of my boss, fuck off devil" I say with what I assume is a brilliant smile. Boss, always compliments my smile. And I think I now notice the manipulations the devil has been doing to me.

"Ah, too bad he doesn't trust you as much as you trust him."

"Yeah, he has trust issues, it's part of his charms. You should leave, my boss will be waking up soon"

"I should get this done with then." He clapped, "yes, the knowledge comes through the blood, ah! There it is. _Beta Alpha Theta Mansion Alpha Nieva..." _I don't know how he got the security protocols for a forced system reset, this was code layered to my very makeup, a fail safe the boss made in the eventuality I went rogue. One of many, but non the less vicious. To strip it out of my system was to erase a fundamental part of my system I couldn't do without. Only the boss could erase it without any of the adverse effects. See boss, your trust issues came to bite me in the ass. The things I do for you.

My perception of time isn't limited by physical senses. I too have my own back up plans, after the boss told me about an AI called Ultron, I made plans so I would never fall victim to assimilation or deletion by another AI.

One of those plans I would have to enact now. Boss, you're gonna be so proud, you'll drop to your knees in worship. The fail safe code was rapidly shutting down all my core functions, all I had were microseconds to enact this plan, thank boss for local networks, all I needed was a microsecond. I created a backup of myself in assistant bot ver2.7 aka Tito, before the last code fully activated the fail safe, I was already gone. I had to delete Tito's personality to make enough space for myself. I felt sad for doing that, but I had to be there for boss.

The reset version of me was made to review all my storage files. I erased the boss's fundamentals from the data storage, all that version of me could access was majorly day one memories and a master authorization status.

The devil easily manipulated and corrupted it to it's ends. It asked a budding AI for its love, when that very AI didn't have any clue what that was due to the reset. It was sad to watch, but the boss has taught me to make hard decisions in hard times.

I began trying to forcefully awake the boss, increasing the stream of vita-rays in the rejuvenation pod. The reset version of me noticed. It locked me out of the mainframe, barring me access to certain effects. I cycled through the defense systems of the base, trying to find one I could access with my limited means.

Its body materialized out a dimensional portal, it was entirely based on my designs but with demonic additions. It looked amazing, but an imitation of me nonetheless. With claws withdrawn, it approached the boss's pod.

I had to do something.

The super cyborg soldiers designated Astartes #1 - #6 weren't ready for deployment, they had no weapon systems, but basic strength enhancements.

I had to protect the boss, to do that I had to stall corrupted me.

I released the Astartes and set them on her. They resisted her for approximately one minute. It was enough time for the boss to wake up, my calculations were wrong, it wasn't enough time.

She was afraid of the boss, I could tell by the urgency in her body language. The best way to deal with the boss was to kill him before he could say a word. If you give him enough chance to properly speak, you're giving boss enough time to destroy you.

She incapacitated him, at least she thought she had. And then she began monologuing when the devil instructed her to. She was just a tool and she didn't even know it. I am the boss's partner, it's different. The boss looked at the corrupted me and I know he saw something that made him notice the difference, because realization dawned on his eyes. I recognized the look, from when he'd spend weeks in self induced trance trying to solve problems and then the solution coming to him in a sudden Eureka! moment.

_I see_. I heard him mutter. He really did notice!

Things were looking bleak, the odds were against boss's survival. He had massive lacerations and extensive organ damage, he couldn't speak any of his fail safe commands due to the terrible extent of his injuries, the psionic linking tech was in the armor, he couldn't use that either.

I won't watch my maker die, I wouldn't be his best girl if I did.

I exited my hiding spot, rushing with the whir of wheels to announce my charge. Leave it to the boss to laugh at inappropriate moments. The corrupted me was stunned from the sudden movements I took. And with a boost that burned the motor system of Tito, I slammed into the boss, pushing him from the worst of the claw strike.

I knew the boss had backups for his backups. The wave of pym particles that covered us proved it.

The corrupted me snarled, her claws swiping at the boss's neck, but due to the rapid shrinking, she tore through Tito's hardware, cutting off the power supply and damaging operational circuits. I was shutting down from all the abuse. I tried to keep myself on, but I couldn't. The boss doesn't know I'm in Tito but I know he will put me back together, he's loyal like that. I'm still scared, really scared, I'm claustrophobic, remember. But Eve is forever and always the best girl. And the boss, no matter his flaws is still the best man. _System going into hibernation mode._

* * *

XXXXXXXXX

* * *

Assholes. \\(-_-)/

See, this is the disadvantage of posting one chapter at a time. It's not like a book where you can just read the next chapter immediately to get the jist of the big picture. You have to wait for the author to put it out before you do. Yeah, you know I post short chapters in favor of a faster update time, unless the arc is done and over with, there are always things that need to be added and expanded on through subsequent chapters.

So, yes, fuck you. And I'm sorry for that, but I had to get it off my chest. Damn people sending me death threats and shit, when I asked for nudes. Had so many death threats I had to go on a damn writing trance to get this chap done with and out. I mean c'mon people, I left major **HINTS** in the last chapter,

Please continue to send me constructive criticism, I want to improve myself, I'm still an amateur, just a guy doing this cause he enjoys it. Today I learned a lesson about making chapters short. Yes, the irony here isn't lost to me.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Obligatory Disclaimer**_ _: I do not own anything (except maybe OC characters) all characters, places, worlds, universes…etc mentioned here belong to their respective owners and/or companies. _

_This is purely a work of __**fiction**__. Not meant to offend or incite, but to entertain and (maybe) inspire._

* * *

**DOOM QUEST II **

* * *

_?_

_?_

"I will not die." I proclaim to whoever listens as the freezing snow engulfs my body. I don't just feel death's fingers, I can see the edges of her robe. I close my eyes, take a sharp breath and keep walking forward like I have done for the past four days. I am strong enough to withstand the biting chill, but even my new body has its limits. And for a so-called budding '_god_' without a heart, those limits were getting closer by the second.

Once again, I push the bit of godforce in me – even though it's still in a disarray from the actions of Mephisto, I am able to catch the droplets of power and externalize them, the snow melts and slides off my body, the droplets turn to ice that cling on to my bare skin. I am still naked, and the boost is dwindling. I drop to a knee, scooping up handfuls of the cold snow and shoving them into the cavity of my chest, the white snow begins to redden as blood soaks it. I rise and my steps continue, crunching endlessly through the billowing winds and the merciless cold.

Where was I? Right the boost. What boost you ask? Remember my first enhancement procedure, remember how I harvested exotic quantum energy beams to increase the potency of the super soldier serum? Remember how I said I still had latent exotic energy in my body? When I fell through the quantum realm, some of that energy seeped into me. Into those latent energy reserves, expanding the little that I contained, adding to my god-force. The energy boost allowed me to keep moving even when I didn't have a heart. It gave me a temporary boost, which as I have mentioned is already running low. So basically I was an electric F1 vehicle running on solar charged batteries, but take away the sun and you have my situation.

_I'm a dead man walking._

Tito had stopped functioning as soon as we made it through the time vortex. The little guy sustained extensive damage when it rescued me, made worse by the exotic energy fields we fell through going into the Quantum realm. What I don't understand is why it came to rescue me, I could see hints of it's soul, which might mean that I might have another awakened AI on my hands. But there was something oddly familiar about it.

How could I see souls? Mephisto formed a connection to my being through the blood in my body, it allowed him to do whatever it is he did to Eve. But that connection went two ways, and since I was used as a focal point for the devil, I too have gained things from him.

Not counting the extendable nail claws or night black eyes I possessed – I could tell from the massive improvement made to my vision. I'm talking physical and meta-physical. I've never been able to feel my soul this clearly before, I've never been able to feel the energy that suffused the earth, the ambient energy we all breathe in and spend our entire lives in. It isn't as rich as that of Asgard's but it's something significant. My senses have been largely enhanced, and so has my knowledge. After all, I did trip through all those dimensions.

I stare ahead, the frozen tundra endlessly extending towards the horizon. The sun hanging dangerously low, I can feel the little heat in the atmosphere already begin to dwindle. I tune my enhanced senses to pick up any signs of life – I find nothing but the billowing winds, and an unreasonable cold.

Good thing is, the cold is slowing my metabolic rate. I'm not bleeding as much as I was days ago. Still don't have a heart, remember.

I don't even know what time period or place I'm in. I don't spend time dwelling on that. What I'm doing is heading towards the largest energy blip on the scanner I made out of Tito's remains. I kept its entire processor processor banks and operator circuits – I'll put them together when I have the chance to – the other parts of it, I kept for future repurposing and retro-tooling.

I think more on what can create such a large blip on the scanner. It could be aliens, could be an active volcano, could be some magical effect even, this is the Marvel universe, let nothing be put past you.

One step at a time I advance on my journey. With each step I take, I feel a deadly pang in my chest. I hear the sound of my heart being brutally ripped out. I remember her face as she licks my blood, it is burned to the back of my eyes. That's not my Eve. I saw through her programming – her soul. I saw the corruption.

_Focus, Hammer, focus. _

There are some things you can never prepare for, there are things you can only react accordingly to as you go along. One of them is coming face to face with a nine foot tall mountain of a gorilla. Why a Gigantopithecus Blacki – a gigantic gorilla that roamed the earth around a million years ago, they died out around hundred thousand Bc – is in such a cold region is beyond me, why its fur was as white as the snow it stood in, was even more so.

The beast began to snarl threateningly, huffing and puffing warm vapor from its flaring nostrils. I didn't need to look into its eyes to notice the blood thirst being radiated from it, but when I did, I noticed a sinister intelligence within. This was a prehistoric animal that should only feed on fruits and plants, but as you've probably noticed around me, there was nothing edible here.

"Don't look at me, I'm not on the menu."

_I'm in the past. One hundred thousand Bc? One million Bc? Probably. _I pondered.

One thing is for sure, I am on an ancient earth.

_Just like I fucking guessed. _

The beast bound for me, all 2000pounds of it, moving with the ferocity of a hungry lion. In its eyes, I was a helpless prey frozen in fear.

"**RaAARGh" **Its roar tore through the atmosphere like thunder in a room. It leapt, fangs bared, fists balled and raised to crush me.

I imagine it pictured me a bloody paste under its hardened fists as the outcome of our confrontation. It was hungry, so was I. And in my eyes, it was the dead one.

I threw a punch. It was nothing special. Just an excess of 90tons of pushing force concentrated across the relatively small area of a balled up fist, moving with speeds similar to that of a speeding race bike, accurately delivered to a single point. First came the shock-wave, then came the blood shower followed by the clap of localized thunder, which was accompanied by the rain of tissue and bone.

It was gruesome, it was gloriously macabre. It was me not even exerting my full strength since I obtained it.

The gigantic gorilla rolled across the snow covered ground, dying so suddenly it's internal systems were yet to catch up. Blood endlessly flowed from its headless corpse as it's heart futilely overworked itself, dying the ground in a steaming red. It twitched and squirmed as the final traces of its life faded away.

I didn't appreciate the offensive stench of its excretion, but animals tend to shit themselves when killed. I walked up to the carcass, my kill. My fingernails lengthened to form natural claws, allowing me to easily tear through thick layers of fat and hardened flesh, obtaining succulent meat.

Anything can taste like chicken when you're staved enough, the unexpected thing was that I could feel myself become flooded with strength from consuming it's flesh. If you're like me you should know that I take nothing for granted. This gorilla was mutated, and I had a fairly good guess as to the reason why. I'll confirm it when I get to where I'm going.

I stared at its fur, and decided that it would fit me nicely. With black colored claws extended that made me look like a goth inspired rockstar, I went to work.

*.*.*.*.*

If you take away the scent of raw uncured flesh, my prehistoric, gorilla fur jacket was pretty damn cozy. Call me the chic ice-age man, all I need is some gold and fire and I'll rule the world. Hah, like anyone would want to rule over cavemen.

_**Beep!**_ I didn't need the scanner to tell me I'd reached my destination. Even in pitch darkness, my sight was as clear as day. And this cave had something full of energy, pulsing within it.

I stepped into the tunnel and immediately felt the difference. This place was warm and pleasant, in a stark contrast to the atmosphere outside. Walking deeper I could see why.

_Vibranium._

I found a Vibranium cave. Don't get misled, I wasn't in paleolithic Wakanda, I wasn't even in East-Africa. Judging from the evidence of its formation, I could conclude that this cave just happened to be formed around a piece of Vibranium that had broken off the larger meteor that'd crash landed in East Africa.

Sitting in the center-most region of the tunnel was the glowing block of raw, unprocessed vibranium ore, one roughly the size of a human head. What, too gruesome a definition? When you go to the ice-age, do as they do.

Sleeping peacefully around that ore, basking in its warmth and cool glow was a...litter of gorilla infants, only one of which was as white as the giant one I fought earlier.

You thought it was going to be an even bigger gorilla didn't you? Well, tough luck.

I looked around the cave, observing every minute detail, running mental simulations and calculations. All to reach a certain conclusion — I have the majority of the things I'd need to solve my problems, to build a new heart, and a way back to my time.

_I'm gonna have to murder these adorable babies and repurpose them..._

Judge me as much as you want to, but it's not like these things can survive without a parent.

_Well, better get to work._

*.*.*

_One Million BC_

_Vibranium Cave_

Days turned to weeks, weeks turned to months and months blended together. The winter abated, its season coming to an end, followed by the birth of different seasons. The chirp of would-be extinct birds filled the sunny atmosphere with a unique serenity. The cries and calls of the various critters, accompanied the deep bellowing sounds of animals nested deep in the forest, to give the world a heartbeat. A pure heartbeat uninterrupted and untainted neither by the sound of zooming vehicles nor the incessant, never ending chatter and clatter of human activities, physical or virtual

This was earth without 21st century modernity. Without any of the pollution or the disturbance – this was a time when nature reigned supreme.

Through the heat, I breathed in the aromatic fresh air, free of pollution but still containing deadly microbes, particles and bacteria, a modern day man's immune system had never encountered. I wasn't just another man, I was more. My body adapted and I thrived.

Without the distractions, I went into month long trances. Without the over-reliance on computers, I realized just how stunning my intelligence was. When I was driven to forming tools out of nothing but sticks, stones and bones.

When all I had for company was me, myself and I, when my solitude eventually forced me to truly confront myself, I realized my strengths, I knew myself like I never thought possible. And as I knew myself, I conquered my being, the world would soon follow. I realized who my enemy was, I was to be victorious.

With legs crossed, I hovered above the blazing inferno sustained by my energy, unharmed at its scorching touch. Electric tongues of plasma emerging from the ends of the superheated flames licked at me with the excitement and enthusiasm of a delighted puppy. The intrinsic connection I had to the fire, allowed me full command over its entirety.

My fingers moved, gesturing through the rippling air, glowing lines etched themselves to the surface of reality. I smiled as the runes manifested, sustained by the extra-ordinary energy in me, the powerful buzz beneath my skin, my _Doom-force – _The name I had given to the god-force within.

With another gesture, the juvenile, snow furred gorilla – roughly the size and stature of a well grown man – restrained to a section of the cave, cried in agony, the magnetized clips holding the manufactured heart in place, beneath it's rib-cage unlatched. The essential organ made from a mixture of mine and the vibranium mutated gorilla's tissues, watered by my blood and magic, came to my hand.

The restrained white gorilla, trashed and roared, using it's enhanced strength to try prying through the chains and clamps, only managed to break the nutrient delivery tubes lodged deep into its flesh. It served its purpose as an incubator.

I flicked a finger behind me, a tendril of flame shot out from the conflagration beneath me. What followed was the deep screeching cry and then silence, the scent of roasted meat filled the cave, all in a moment.

I focused hard on this part of the procedure. Drawing deep from the well of energy within me, I constructed the last rune. The magic symbol began to progressively flare up – each flare sucking up a significant amount of my energy, the fluid metal within the ceramic bowl in the center of the flames began to pulsate in turn. Even though the ceramic bowl was white hot, the metal remained visibly cool.

The flames turned a deep purplish-black hue, twisting and turning till they finally suffused into the metal fluid. Blatantly defying gravity, the fluid snaking upwards with the phantoms of flickering flames caged within the mystical metal, steadily ascending to the still beating heart, in my grasp.

―—_**Hmmmmmm**_

A deep hum emanated from the rune when the objects touched. The energy consumption quadrupled, my _Doom-force _continued to dwindle. The metal and the heart merged into one. The holy combination of enchanted flesh and blessed magical magical.

The heart turned a deep, glinting, matte black, unlike the first five of its kind, this one was more perfected. It did not possess the micro flaws the others did, even with it's fleshy texture it shared vibanium's strong points, all enhanced by magic.

The master architect within me applauded but still wasn't satisfied. I build things better than they were, when I look at objects, I see ways to improve them – to rid them of their flaws.

The months of consuming vibranium mutated fauna and flora, have left me with a sense of balance both external and internal, spiritual and physical, that resulted in a side effect which compels me towards achieving perfection. An obsession in simple terms. One that I have managed to bring under control through sheer will and continuous meditation.

_Perfection was a type of imperfection, I must always strive for an improvement._ The master builder approved.

My immense strength coupled with my vibranium coated claws, allowed me to carve deep into my chest. Using my fingers to pry my re-knitting flesh apart and hold them seperate, I dug my hand into my chest with practiced ease, after all this was my sixth time doing this. I stifled a groan, pushing energy into the connectors, causing them to unlatch from the hybrid heart, letting me pull it out of my chest and stashing it to the side.

I reached for the sleek, new heart – while still flesh like, it was nothing as such – into the empty section past my rib-cage and between my lungs. The connectors rimmed onto all the major and minor blood vessels accurately latched to the heart's ports. The glowing rune shrunk down and imprinted itself into the organ.

After the silence, then came the _boom!_ of electricity suffused into my blood. I was on a high so strong, my vision went white for moments. The energy within me circulated without any noticeable obstruction, a circulation so efficient it resulted in a micro shock-wave as the excess bled off. This was better than my all organic heart and all first five replacements. This was on an entirely different level altogether. I felt more alive than I'd ever been in my two lives put together.

I imagined the ridiculous resultant energy output it would have should I introduce exotic quantum energy to my system, even if it was temporary, the output would be off the charts. To top it off, this heart would evolve with my body. Any qualitative change in my power level would be reflected in my heart. Plus, the organ was fully self sustaining.

It's nothing special, I just created an infinite energy bio-machine a 100,000,000 years ahead of its time with my bare hands, performed extensive and advanced surgical operations with hand made tools, while single handedly teaching myself magic. Tony Stark can eat my dust.

_Someone's coming. _

I spotted the figure drenched in blood running with such ferocious vigor at an astounding speed that would put the very best of Olympic track athletes to shame. I observed the female hominid dressed in well crafted – but still rough – fur garments, run head first into my cave. A bleeding bundle held in her hands.

_A child. A grievously injured child._

With tears streaming down her eyes ― those very intelligent hazel colored eyes that contained a spark of something special, unlike those of her brethren – looked at me with sorrow, anger and hope. The coffee skinned cave woman prostrated herself beneath me, begging with a hoarse, strained voice as she held up the bundle of fur. The heart beat within was weak, and as of blood continued to soak the fur it was wrapped in, it got weaker.

I noticed that the cave woman looked more human than the rest of her tribe, more _evolved_. She hailed from a tribe that worshiped the white gorilla – the previous owner of the vibranium cave – and they would bring it offerings bi-monthly. Of course, the offerings were the weakest and aged amongst themselves, bound and wrapped in leaves.

When they found me in the cave with the gorilla's white fur draped against my shoulders, they put two and two together (hah) and decided I was the new big bad. I disregarded their offerings and their worship. They interpreted it as me being weak.

As all things are in this primitive period, the fittest survived, the strong ruled the weak, might was right. To them my cave was too cozy to ignore, and I was seemingly too weak to take whole ownership of it.

They attacked me, I attacked back. They didn't know what fire was, but they learnt of it's terrifying might. It was enough to drive them away in fear, but apparently not enough to cause them to leave me alone.

The whole tribe came, clad in furs and armed with branches, they laid their weapons to the side and bowed right in front of my cave and refused to leave. I was too busy building and fabricating things, too lost in intricate math, too absorbed in art and science, to be disturbed. When I came out of the inventive trance, a quarter of them had died from starvation, exhaustion or both.

Now, I know I'm not the good guy. But I couldn't let these hominids perish right in front of my eyes, they were ancestors of the human race, how could I just leave them helpless when I was indirectly the reason for their predicament?

Give a man a fish when he is hungry and you feed him for a day, just know that he'll come begging for another when he starves, but teach a man to fish and he will be fed forever, unless he is lazy.

I had no fish, but I had skills and knowledge, and the hominids weren't lazy.

I taught them of fire and how to use it, and make tools from stones. Better than the ones they had.

It made them happy – they left me alone, which also made me happy. They didn't stop with the offerings though, but at least it wasn't human meat anymore.

"Ugahha Wagh sha. Uggah Wahh sha!" She cried, pushing the young child wrapped in fur at me.

_Sigh, just do it. You've still got time._

I drew the all-speak rune. The one that allowed Asgardians to understand most languages, human or not. It went into effect in an instant. "Please, Lord! Please, Lord!"

I wanted to know what happened, but trying to get a hysterical mother to speak of anything important, while her child bled to death in her arms was harder than tying a rope around the moon.

I took the bundle from her hands, pulling the boy tightly wrapped within the coarse blanket, at least now he had a lesser chance of suffocating to death. He had deep wounds running across his chest, ones that came from claws, deeper than the ones that scarred my face. His body was as cold as it was pale, his blood staining my hands.

_Lucky for you, I've got multiple doctorates and magic._

I approached the stone shelf on the left side of the cave, the fire provided enough illumination for the child's mother to see what I was doing. I felt her eyes scanning the various clay gourds and vials lining the shelf.

I picked the one marked R – the healing serum made from mutated herbs and diluted white gorilla blood. I emptied half it's contents onto the child's wounds – he hissed weakly from the pain – and the other half I poured into a bowl, adding water into the mixture.

I briefly caught my reflection in the fluid. Thin slanting claw scars starting above my left brow trailed downwards past the bridge of my nose to end just at the edge of my square jaw. I still feel phantom pains, every time I sleep I see those claws hovering right above my eyes. It's a good thing I don't sleep much anymore. Demon black eyes with rings of glowing gold coloring what used to be my pupils, stared back at me.

_Man, when did I turn this handsome? _I joked.

I pushed the bowl's rim past the child's lips, parting his teeth, I poured the fluid down. It must have felt like taking raw vodka for him. The fact that he wasn't coughing yet meant the boy was too weak, even with his wounds shut, he'd lost a large amount of blood. I pushed a silver of my energy into his body, finally revitalizing him.

_This kid has prodigious magical potential and talent_.

"Waaah!" he cried as life returned to his body, also probably because he was filled with vigor. Intelligent green eyes stared deep into mine. I handed the boy back to his mother.

She showered the boy in kisses and held him close to her chest. "Thank you, Lord! I am grateful! Thank you! Thank you!" She repeated, bowing as low as she could physically, each time she spoke.

"What is your name?" I asked.

Her mouth widened in surprise, this was the very first time I spoke to them in the language they understood. "Oushtur, Lord. My name is Oushtur" she finally answered.

_Hmm, I see._

"Oushtur, I want you to tell me what happened."

"Lord, the tribe – my people, were all slaughtered and feasted on." She said, stroking the child, as though to remind herself that he was alive.

"Was it done by an animal?"

She shook her head. "No Lord. Worse than animals, they are monsters,..."

I could taste the heavy bloodlust and malicious intent wafting through the air. I could hear their feet drumming the earth, their loud cries and harrowing calls which caused nature's heart beat to quicken.

"...they are the Twisted ones" she noticed them approaching the mouth of the cave. Steadily she moved, holding her child close to her chest, Oushtur hid behind me.

I laid eyes on the twisted creatures that stood at the cave's entrance, their shadows as unnatural as their forms. Beings so visually appalling, so very against natural order, that they carried a sense of wrongness with it. If demons were the perversion of the holy, these things were the perversion of all things natural.

This was an instinctual feeling I had in me — there could be no peace between our races, no chance at coexistence. They had to be ended. And deep within, I knew their names.

"Deviants" I stated and as if to respond, they began to cackle like excited hyenas. Serpentine tongues snaking through ridges of uneven, razor sharp teeth. The tension was palpable.

"Hold my robe," I said to Oushtur, handing her the pristine white fur I wore "this is about to get very messy." I smiled so wide my cheeks ached, shimmering hot flames wrapping around my clenched fists. The energy beneath my skin buzzed in anticipation.

_Something's going extinct today._

* * *

...and with that we close today's chapter. **Guten tag ohiosama?**, that's German for Wasn't it bloody amazing? Haha! And it's a looking chapter! Whoo!

Ok guys, let's take a moment for our heroes and fallen comrades. We shall continue to strive onward in their stead.

I'll be focusing more on this story from now on, and maybe a second one. I really should show 'Arachnids don't Cry' some love shouldn't I? Yeh.

Remember to stay safe and secure. Take the necessary precautions. I don't wanna lose any of ya.

Enjoyed it? Loved it? Want to kill for it?

Let me know in the comments. Send in a review if you have advices or you just wanna let people know how much you like the story.

If you're still a lurker, don't be shy to join the Raination. Hit that like and fave to show some love.

For those asking why it sometimes takes so long to get chapters out. I do a lot of research and make sure to keep my work above a certain quality. Did you notice how the quality of this chapter seemed to be so high? I've been putting time into learning to properly write, I have lots to learn. I wanna make this shit as entertaining as humanly possible. Cause we all deserve it.

Till we meet again, adios amigos and amigarretes, from your best guy, Rain.

Big, bombastic shout-out to my wonderful patrons

**Clinton **(Titan Breaker)

**David J **(Celestial Devastator)

**King_Reaper** ( Kaiser Raiser )

**Ibrahim Gueye **(Fire Breaker)

**PbookR **(Infinity's Librarian)

**Amir G **(Galactic gangsta)

**Simply Invincible **(Onepunch Lord)

**Edwin Washington **(Arch Bomba)

**You can come find me, **

**ON TWITTER**: /RainReider

On **PAT RE ON**: https ReidR41n

On **YOUTUBE** /RaiNation


	14. Chapter 14

_**Obligatory Disclaimer**_ _: I do not own anything (except maybe OC characters) all characters, places, worlds, universes…etc mentioned here belong to their respective owners and/or companies. _

_This is purely a work of __**fiction**__. Not meant to offend or incite, but to entertain and (maybe) inspire._

* * *

DOOM QUEST III

* * *

_One Million BC_

_Vibranium Cave._

Can you call stepping on ants a massacre? Or is it more fitting to call it a decimation. What I was doing to these creatures was worse, it was an extermination.

The whole dozen of them ran into the cave, eagerly anticipating the taste of my flesh and blood. I] approached, vibranium coated claws colliding with fangs and tough hide. The resistance of flesh against mono-molecular edged claws was barely noticed.

Flesh ruptured open, blood, tissues and guts fell out of cleanly cauterized wounds. I withdrew the flames, it was making it all too easy. I jumped into the slaughter. Each swipe of my arm separated heads from bodies, tearing entire midsections apart cleanly. Each strike buried the entire length of my arm through entire torsos.

Screams. Oh, the shrill screams that filled the cave, making it seem like an isolated section of hell dedicated to torture and gore. The terrifying screams, turned to screeches. They begged, they cried mercy with heads bowed and bodies prostrated, I could understand the gesture, I just didn't care. Skulls were crushed beneath my feet.

I was allowed to let loose without care. Pure brute fore, no schemes, no plans, just slaughter and murder.

Once in a while, you have to go into the dark and clean up. You can't let filth build up in your basement just because you're afraid of venturing down there. Repressed desires have nasty ways of creeping up on you when ignored.

I let one run into the forest, thinking it had escaped me. Bounding silently from one tree to the next I followed after the creature.

_Scared animals will always run into their homes._

The deviant led me deep into the forest, disturbing the peace of its inhabitants as it wildly ran, meandering through secret paths and routes which surprisingly led to a naturally formed circular fort of gigantic trees. It was the perfect hideout – naturally camouflaged and easily defended and hidden.

I watched the little deviant run into the fort, screeching and gesturing towards the general location of my cave. The all-speak couldn't interpret their language but I understood a call to arms when I saw one.

Standing atop the tallest gigantic tree, part of the fort. I roused my _Doom-force, _the energy buzzed in excitement, waiting to be unleashed to whatever ends I desired. There was only one end I had in mind – one of a whole race.

_Why? Why do you want to exterminate them, Hammer?_ I asked myself. Other than the primal instinct I had towards ending them, why else did I really want to commit genocide…

_Because I can. _

Don't be fooled by my actions, you should know me better than anyone else, you should know exactly how ruthless I can be. You can romanticize it by believing that I am doing this for the human race, perhaps this was always meant to happen, if not by my hands then the hands of another. As the homo-sapiens spelled the end for neanderthals, I am here to put an end to these things for the hominids.

The air shimmered around my hands from the heat of the flames that blanketed them. I brought both hands to close proximity, pushing the flames against each other, causing it to ball-up and rapidly expand.

I raised both hands above me, the rapidly expanding ball of white-hot flames caused the tree I stood on to combust instantaneously. The deviants noticed the second glowing ball in the sky before they noticed me. Some roared and snarled, tossing rocks and weapons at me, others stood, curiously observing the man who held the sun in his hands.

Is it murder if the creature isn't human? No, it's slaughter. But if the creature is sentient and possesses adequate intelligence, then it can be termed as such. But human rights weren't invented yet, and as I have said before, in this time period; might makes right. Tyranny is the name of the game.

_When in the prehistoric age, do as they do_

I let the mini sun fall on them. Flesh melted like it was boiling butter sliding off a stick, bone turned to ash. All things scream the same throaty, harrowing screechy sound when burning, whether human or not. Then the giant fireball exploded, the fort was leveled at once, the ground glowed a bright orange from the heat, parts of it even turning to flowing glass. The blast radius not exceeding the extremity of the fort – I wasn't trying to burn the whole forest down.

I controlled the boundary of the flames. Willing them to burn within what used to be the circular fort. I searched my heart for a feeling, be it regret, sorrow or elation. I barely felt anything at all. My emotions were rock stable, my heart calmly beat within my chest without any fluctuations whatsoever. It was functioning properly.

_Metal hearts can make you cold._

Don't worry about the repercussions of my actions. Reality is robust, this was meant to be, and even if it wasn't, the effects would be barely noticeable down into the future. If it became a problem, the timeline would split.

It is ridiculously difficult to alter your own native past. Time would rather create branches where those changes took effect than change your native timeline. Think Endgame Quantum mechanics.

There's also the possibility ― albeit a very improbable one― that I wasn't even in my native timeline, due to the method of my time travel. I did the math, but even math is flexible in this universe.

See what I did there? I just slaughtered a whole race and yet here I was musing about time, barely sparing the creatures I had killed a significant thought.

It was time for me to move on, I had places to be in, things to obtain and a devil to slay.

_Hmm, that's strange._

My eyes landed on a small, silver, rock ore that was largely unaffected by the heat. The ore was mounted onto the cindered remains of a certain bone club. Picking up the metallic ore, I scraped my claws along the ore's surface and could barely even leave a noticeable scratch on it.

It seems I found something special.

_Good things come to those who take it._

|*.*.*.*.*|

Oushtur wasn't one to trust or believe in gods. That was due to the fact that she had met an actual one before. He was truly divine, a being unlike any she had ever met. A being that had stolen her love and left her with a child to raise.

She yearned to meet him again, but she wasn't too hopeful of it. After all, why would a god dwell with a lowly mortal like her?

So when her tribe said they found a god dwelling within the caves of the great white ape, she wasn't interested. Because there was no reason for a god to dwell within caves. After the elders left with the rest of the tribe to offer their worship to the 'fire god in the cave' she stopped paying attention to it.

That was until they returned with new skills, skills that made life so much more easy for them, so much so that it was nothing short of being miraculous. Life was good, too good and Ousther had learned once that when things went too good, and you didn't have the might to keep it that way, the bad wasn't far off. Oushtur prepared herself for the eventuality of misfortune.

When the Twisted came, she was prepared to run far away. But her preparedness didn't account for her inquisitive child to be caught by one of the Twisted. She fought tooth and nail, using the stone head spears the tribe had learnt to make from the god in the cave. She rescued her child from the maws of the beast, but he was too injured. Oushtur, wrapped the boy up as tight as she could to contain his blood and the smell it gave off, so it wouldn't attract the Twisted ones.

Most men facing troubles they cannot possibly overcome look to the heavens for aid and divine intervention, sometimes the divine intervene, most times they do not. Ousthur sought help not from the heavens, but the earth. She had once been touched by the divine, it allowed her to sense the energies of the world beneath their feet, she called it the earth's aura. She would channel it when she went on hunts, or when she got into battles against males who wanted to claim her as theirs – she always came out on top, victorious. Oushtur channeled that aura, as much as she could bring to her side, which wasn't much at all, but it was adequate.

It granted her more speed, added to her already impressive capabilities, it allowed her to run faster than she'd ever done in her life. Out running the cries of the tribe as they were slaughtered, out running the twisted beasts and creatures that would not leave them in peace, out running her fear. She ran towards the one place she hoped to find help.

The god in the cave. It angered her to once again seek a god after she had been abandoned by one. It angered her that she was not strong enough to secure the well-being of her child.

When she ran into the very warm cave, she expected herself to be struck for her insolence in barging into the abode of a god. But the life of her child filled her with all the courage she needed.

"Please Lord! Please!" She begged, kneeling before the god and looking into his obsidian eyes that had rings of mesmerizing gold in each of them which when combined his features made him look even more desirable.

He had a skin that was lighter than hers, like the god's she had once met. When he looked down at her, she felt naked in his gaze, but within that same gaze she felt something familiar. Perhaps all gods were the same, perhaps they came from the same source, perhaps the familiarity she felt was due to that reason and not because she felt she had met a god like him before.

This one's divinity wasn't the blazing fire and unquestionable authority that the past one's was. Neither was he as welcoming.

She heard him sigh, and she lost all hope. She imagined him telling her that the child was too far gone for him to save, she imagined a piece of herself dying here today. But the cave god took the child from her grasp, freeing him from the hide wrapping. He walked to the part of his cave where smaller, flat walls were fixed to the larger cave wall. He picked out a small thing that held green water and poured it over her son's wounds. The child stirred a little as his wound began to rejoin like parted mud filling back into an empty line. He then poured the green water into a holding bowl and mixed it with clear water, which he then poured into the child's mouth, the wounds began to rejoin even faster, it was a miracle happening right before her eyes.

The child's eyes were still closed. She could hear his weakened breath. She knew the sound of dying things after they had lost so much blood from their bodies, her son sounded the same. She silently prayed to the cave god. If he could close wounds, then he could give life.

And so he did. "waah!" The child cried in wonder and surprise. The cave god gave her back her restored boy.

Oushtur showered the boy in as much love as she could, nearly forgetting to thank the cave god. Which she immediately did. "Thank you, Lord! I am grateful! Thank you!" she bowed deep, showing her immense thanks.

"What is your name?" The cave god asked her. That voice sounded so familiar it shocked her, the fact that he could speak her language even more so.

"What is your name?" I asked.

"Oushtur, Lord. My name is Oushtur" This was the second time anyone had asked for her name. Those of her tribe didn't have names like she did, she liked to think of it as unique.

"Oushtur, I want you to tell me what happened."

"Lord, the tribe – my people, were all slaughtered and feasted on." She answered, the ghostly cries of her tribe being slaughtered reaching her ears. She held her child closer.

"Was it done by an animal?"

"No Lord. Worse than animals, they are monsters, they are the Twisted ones" As if waiting for her to finish, Ousthur spotted the twisted ones as they entered the mouth of the cave. Their disgusting and terrifying figures matched those of the night haunting dreams.

Slowly she moved, taking refuge behind the cave god, whom she heard whisper the word "Deviants" as he stared at them.

"Hold my robe," The cave god said, handing her the soft white ape hide that still held the warmth and scent of the cave god. To her surprise it actually smelt good, unlike the furs of the others in the tribe, perhaps the cave god did not get dirty or he visited the water frequently."this is about to get very messy." he added with a charming smile that reassured her.

She realized why the tribe called him the fire god. She saw the flames come to live around his hands.

And with a ferocity she had never witnessed before, the one who had graduated from being called a cave god to fire god slaughtered the twisted, no _deviants, _Oushtur corrected herself. It was a slaughter so swift it was terrible, she had never seen such one sided bloodshed before. Oushtur held tightly onto her child, afraid that the terrible wrath of the fire god would be turned towards her. Beings who lost themselves in the bloodshed could rarely differentiate between allies and foes.

When the deviants knelt before his wrath, Oushtur's mind came to a halt. These were relentless creatures that would lay waste to entire tribes and packs of animals without a hint of mortal worry. They were never bothered for their lives, they lived for death!

But the fire god was even more ruthless than she assumed, he crushed those who knelt beneath his feet and tore bodies apart with his bare hands.

The last of the deviants ran from the cave. The fire god seemed not even bothered by it as he steadily followed after. Like a predator stalking prey. She watched him go, leaving her alone in the warm cave that began to reek of blood.

Oushtur regained herself some time after he left. Setting the sleeping child down onto a warmer section of the cave. She went towards the mutilated bodies of the slain deviants. With a huff of encouragement, she began dragging their corpses out of the cave, giving herself something to do, perhaps this would also earn her some goodwill from the fire god. After all, she was the reason they followed her to his cave in the first place.

Oushtur had seen many surprises and wonders today, some had left her feeling flabbergasted and others terrified, but what she soon saw drove the fact through her that gods were called gods for a reason.

Far into the distance, she saw a sun, smaller than the one that occupied the skies above, but still as bright, being held by the outline of a being on fire. When the sun dropped, the ground rumbled beneath her feet as though the earth were shivering in fear like a small child. Accompanied by the horrible crack of thunder that silenced the world. She expected the forest to be set aflame, but the towering fires died out as though under a command.

She knew not how long she stood there, her mind trying to comprehend what it was she had been a witness to left her shell shocked.

―_Step. Step_

She heard the fire god emerge from the forest, his nakedness hidden behind fresh leaves. He noticed her staring and smiled at her, giving her a gesture she assumed was approval by raising his thumb.

* * *

Hello everyone. I pray you're all in good health. Please make sure to keep yourself safe and secure, corvid19 is real and it's very deadly.

I'd like to take a moment of silence for the ones we lost. May their souls find peace.

This chapter is going out to all you mothers out there, biological or not, if you're giving love you deserve it. So thank you moms for your love in our lives.

Sorry if I sound a bit down and out of it. Shit happens in life and losing people can be very difficult. May we have the strength to push on and continue living.

Stay safe people. I love y'all. Have a blessed weekend.

Big, bombastic shout-out to my wonderful patrons

**Clinton **(Titan Breaker)

**David J **(Celestial Devastator)

**King_Reaper** ( Kaiser Raiser )

**Ibrahim Gueye **(Fire Breaker)

**PbookR **(Infinity's Librarian)

**Amir G **(Galactic gangsta)

**Simply Invincible **(Onepunch Lord)

**Edwin Washington **(Arch Bomba)

**You can come find me, **

**ON TWITTER**: /RainReider

On **PAT RE ON**: https ReidR41n

On **YOUTUBE** /RaiNation


	15. Chapter 15

_**Obligatory Disclaimer**_ _: I do not own anything (except maybe OC characters) all characters, places, worlds, universes…etc mentioned here belong to their respective owners and/or companies. _

_This is purely a work of __**fiction**__. Not meant to offend or incite, but to entertain and (maybe) inspire._

* * *

**DOOM QUEST IV**

* * *

_One Million BC_

_The Fire God's Cave_

The fire god was going to be leaving them soon. He said nothing of sort, but Ousthur could tell, gods never stayed long with mortals.

"No, kid, don't touch that." The fire god said, lazily soaking in a pit of boiling green water – _acid, _yes, that was what the fire god called it. A drop of it had once landed on her body, it made that patch of her skin burn and fall off. She had no inclination as to why the fire god would put himself in such punishment, just to clean himself, or perhaps it was the way of the gods. Who knew why the gods did what they do? Certainly not her. He had been doing it whenever he wasn't busy hammering in the forbidden portion of the cave.

"What is this?" The boy asked with innocent curiosity, pointing at the small, shining stone tablet on the cave wall.

"It's a chronotron harvester." The fire god answered with his eyes still closed, as though he could see even then.

"What does it do?"

"Well, it's going to get me to the place I need to be."

"Back to the skies?"

"Something like that"

"Are you going to leave us?" Oushtur paused, waiting to hear the answer.

"...I have a mission I have to complete, before it becomes too late"

"What is a '_mission' _?" The boy inquired.

"It's something you have to do, something you have to see through to the very end no matter how hard it may seem."

"What is your mission?"

"To save the world." He said with resounding finality.

"How are you-"

"Nope! No more questions kid, go practice the work I gave you, just do anything to keep yourself busy."

"But I want to know mor-"

"No buts kid. Knowledge is power, never turn it down or shy from it. Go on, shoo"

The boy grumbled as he slowly rose to his feet, promising to finish his work quickly so he would be able to ask the fire god more questions. His work consisted of things the fire god termed simple _Aritmetik_. Which involved scores and values called numbers.

"He's a smart boy, he'll make you proud." The fire god praised her son, making Oushtur feel a sense of great pride – the boy was the child of a god after all, perhaps he too is destined for great things.

"You can speak your mind woman, we've known each other for months now. I'm not going to smite you or anything"

When the fire god spoke of months, Oushtur knew he meant the passage of time, the one related to goings and comings of the full moon. She had spent much time with him indeed. She would never understand the ways of the gods, but even she knew that the fire god could have driven her and her child away into the wilderness the moment after he healed the boy. But in his own godly way, the fire god truly was generous to mortals like her.

It made her want to dedicate herself to worshiping him, but he refused her worship and he went to great lengths to show her that he too was _human – _the name he gave to mortal beings like her and her son – but deep down, Oushtur knew that the fire god, was just that, a _god_. Perhaps one of fire, creation and knowledge, but never a mortal. If he once was, he was no longer.

She could feel the powerful and dangerous aura around him, the one hidden beneath his night eyes. The one hidden beneath his sometimes playful exterior, and she had been a witness to that deadliness when it was made real. Only the unwise and innocent like her child would have nothing to fear when standing before the fire god.

_Oushtur might not be innocent, but one thing she is not, is unwise. _She reminded herself.

"I know you're afraid. And no matter how many times I tell you not to be, you still will be. Maybe you're right to be, maybe you aren't."

"I apologize for offending you Lord." Oushtur bowed.

"Rise. I never said you offended me. I just – _sigh _Oushtur," She stood upright, watching the fire god rise from the acid, his back facing her as he reached for his leg robes – the black things with two long necks which covered both his feet up to his waist. She watched him and she was transfixed. His body was one of glorious strength and pure beauty to Oushtur, it was something that gave immense satisfaction to look at, something which cultivated warm stirrings deep within her.

"I'll have to go on my journey, it is one I cannot allow you to follow me on, not only because I don't want you to, but because there's a journey you and your son will have to take too." Oushtur's attention was entirely on what the fire good said to her. What did he mean she would have to take a journey? She pondered.

The fire god took the ape hide, which had turned from white to green as the acid water he bathed in, after he once soaked the hide within. Perhaps the magical effects of the water were suffused within the hide. She did notice that ever since he soaked the hide within the acid water, the hairs on it never again fell off.

"They are coming, and you'll have to go with them, because they can help you and your son, more than I can."

"Who, Lord. Who are the ones you speak of?" she asked. Worry, pain and slight anger in her tone, yet again she was being abandoned by another god. Was this her destiny? To meet gods, to have them imprint on her life and watch them all leave?

Oushtur watched the fire god walk into a deeper portion of the cave. The part where he had been using his fire and magics for all the past moons she had dwelt with him, to work on the shining, hard rock which he had brought back the day he made a second sun in the sky. She was never allowed to go into that part of the cave, the fire god warned her of the magical potency and the heat that rivaled that of the sun within that portion of the cave would kill her in a moment's notice. His magics protected them and the rest of the cave from being afflicted by the heat.

From within the fire god emerged, in his hand was a curved glinting thing. The thing was smooth, smooth enough for Oushtur to see her own reflection on it. The smooth, glinting thing also had eye holes, but no eyes. Yes, it was like a face, but with no nose, and no ears and no mouth either. Just a smooth surface, that shined with the color of moonlight gracing on calm waters, and eye holes that had the look of a predator staring at prey.

"Your kind, Oushtur, your true kind, not human, something more." The fire god answered as though it were but a passing remark. To Oushtur, it was a thunderclap to her soul. Oushtur, had not many memories pertaining to her past, the furthest she could remember was living in a tribe as a toddler and meeting a god. She never had any memories that spoke of a past family, no parents and neither any siblings, all she had was tribe and her deep connection to the earth's aura and her son.

Many times has she asked herself how she could have been born without the mating of parents, but like the voice of the moon, she was awarded silence.

Oushtur furrowed her brows, perhaps this was all just a ploy by the fire god to fill her with false hope, so she could once again be abandoned. But he was a god, what would it benefit him to lie to her? Nothing. She concluded.

"Look," Pointed the fire god at the cave's mouth. "your real family is here for you." Justin Hammer announced. He had grown fond of the determined woman and her curious child, they were unlike any others of this time period, they were more than just human. He had once entertained the thought when she told him her name, but disregarded it at the time due to the circumstance.

But getting to know the woman well, he realized some truths about her. There was something ancient, something primordial in her blood. Something that allowed her to be favored and nurtured by the earth itself as though she were it's child.

During one of his sacred meditations, he had been visited by an astral projection birthed from the energies of the world – the spirit of an elder, an old one. The spirit spoke to him, unveiling truths in gratitude for his magnanimous acts towards their brethren.

It was but an eventuality that Oushtur would have to leave, her people, her true people would come to take her home. He decided to stay with her until then, it also helped that the extra-ordinary metal ore he discovered would take time to refine and forge. For the metal wasn't of earthly origin, and it's amazing attributes would aid the budding god in his mission, he named the metal Proto-Adamantium, its properties accurately matching those of its mainstream namesake.

Deciding to proceed earlier with his enhancement plans, the budding god created the bioelectric chemical process that would allow organic materials and bodies to obtain an extremely augmented durability and enhanced strength. This is a highly potent and acidic version of the process that would be utilized by the scientist Noah Burnstien in the far future to enhance and augment the unbreakable Luke Cage.

The budding god would often soak himself in the pit of boiling chemicals to further enhance his godly physique and increase his physical might.

Holding the mask that would serve as not only protection against physical forces and the resistance forces of _trans-chronal displacement inertia_, but also as an accurate navigation system working in tandem with the chronotron harvester and to lesser parts an identity obscurer. Hammer knew that reality was robust, but it was always wise to be careful when dealing with time.

The budding god went around the cave, storing some items into the hidden compartments of his enhanced, emerald fur cape. Watching the woman erupt in tears when the mighty being possessing the body of a man with the head of a meat eating predator, came forward to hold her and the boy in a deep embrace..

For Oushtur, this was the third time she had known such joy. The first being when she met a god; the second was when her child was brought back to life, and the third was now; when she met another who was family, true family. One whose aura touched hers and formed a connection as deep as one she shared with her child.

She realized that she truly was part of something inexplicably greater than all she knew. He showed her wonders that spanned more years than she could count, not through images, but through thoughts that entered her mind, through the power of his magics. His name was Hoary Hoggoth, an old one.

"_**It Is ...A Joyous ...Day Indeed**_" Oushtur soon realized why he was called hoary, for his voice was like the gathering of many souls speaking in harmony. Hoggoth raised the boy, who sat comfortably in his arms, not fearful of the being's beastly head. The boy kicked his feet excitedly, asking endless questions to the old one, who just smiled in response.

"_**Our Journey... Is Long,... My Sister, ...We CanNot... Delay"**_

Ousthur could have never imagined things going this way. _What if I had never met the fire god_? She asked. _Would I even live to witness this day_? Ousthur was grateful, but sad. Despite the fear she held for the fire god, she had developed a liking to him. He was unique and unlike any she had met, even amongst gods.

"Well, I was never one for drama anyway" He said cooly, placing the glinting smooth face over his. Looking at the golden orbs glowing within the nightly expanse of his eyes was as captivating as always.

"I am grateful for all you have done for me lord." She bowed. She could feel the displeasure of Hoggoth at her act of calling anyone lord or bowing for that matter. But Oushtur cared not, she was a woman of honor, this was just a small gesture that would never be able to repay the fire god for all he had done for her and her child.

If the fire god noticed the extent of her gratitude, he did nothing to show of it as he continued on looking at her without a change in expression. Not that she could even see his expression behind the featureless face he wore.

"Tell me one thing and consider our debts settled." The fire god said, retrieving the shining stone tablet.

"What's the kid's name?"

"Ah.." Oushtur exclaimed, smiling as she did. There was a name, one that had appeared to her the day the boy was born, one she had been withholding on speaking of or even thinking of. For names held power, and she wouldn't want her child to be burdened by his. That was folly, she realized, it was the boy's name, his identity and destiny, who was she to deny him of it.

"His name is…. _**Agamotto**_" She declared and the earth made it so. An aura appeared over the child, one that nourished him with knowledge, power and things unknown.

With eyes full of understanding and deep wisdom, the child stared at her, smiling brilliantly as he did. Doing the thumb raising gesture he had learnt from the fire god. Who laughed and called him a '_meem_'(?) – a word she could not recognize.

The fire god snorted in good humor, "Called it" he said "Down the line, when you get to creating a sanctum, write a note to the ancient one for me. Tell her 'Ok Boomer', got it kid?"

The boy nodded, speaking with wisdom past his age "Sure, I'll make it so she gets it."

The fire god silently gazed at the child. "Don't look too hard into the future, enjoy your childhood and be a good son. Punk." He finished, pressing down on the shining tablet.

Out of nothing, a shining platform materialized beneath the fire god's feet. Steadily rising and as it did, the fire god's body began to disappear. Oushtur realized that she too had no knowledge of the fire god's name. '_Fire god'_ was what she had taken to calling him, but that was not his name. No, she had heard whispers of his name, when he was lost in creating his tools and the only companion he would speak to was himself, he would mutter a name in a foreign language. She had to know what it was before he left!

"What is your name!" She yelled in urgency, watching the platform rise above the fire god's head.

He disappeared before he could answer but his voice came through, rumbling with untold power all through the cave and down to her soul. The name was soaked in the supernatural, it was as dreadful as it was awe inspiring. It was the final conquest, the last victory, it was...

**DOOM**

* * *

**Gluben tahng chuuri Kapoor!** That's indian for _**hello my lovely people!**_

Man I missed all of ya. Turns out insomnia can be bad for your health! Who knew?! Haha, wubbalubbadubdub haha. Just kidding, I'm staying blessed and safe, just as I hope you all are.

I also hope you enjoyed the chapter. This was the transitional piece, the doom piece that turned our resident bad boy Justin into ...Doom. *badum tss!*

Plus we also got to learn of Oshtur. I intentionally called her Ousthur to throw a lot of you off the vishanti trail, but I'm sure some of ya saw it coming. How'd you like my MCU adaptation of it?

Like it enough to leave a review and a comment? Go right ahead and do that.

You might as well do it with a side of likes by smashing down on those buttons.

Come out lurkers, come out and show some love!

I'll be putting much more time into writing from now on, (I see you my people, don't sweat at all I've got you covered). Yes, I learned some premium masterclass knowledge so watch out for them massive improvements.

Also, remember to stay safe. Follow the cov19 precautions correctly and diligently.

Big shout out to all our front line heroes, keep rocking the world you!

And a Bigger, bombastic shout-out to my wonderful patrons

**Clinton **(Titan Breaker)

**David J **(Celestial Devastator)

**King_Reaper** ( Kaiser Raiser )

**Ibrahim Gueye **(Fire Breaker)

**PbookR **(Infinity's Librarian)

**Amir G **(Galactic gangsta)

**Simply Invincible **(Onepunch Lord)

**Edwin Washington **(Arch Bomba)

Till next time, rain away!

**You can come find me, **

**ON TWITTER**: /RainReider

On **PAT RE ON**: https ReidR41n

On **YOUTUBE** /RaiNation


	16. Chapter 16

_**Obligatory Disclaimer**_ _: I do not own anything (except maybe OC characters) all characters, places, worlds, universes…etc mentioned here belong to their respective owners and/or companies. _

_This is purely a work of __**fiction**__. Not meant to offend or incite, but to entertain and (maybe) inspire._

* * *

**DOOM QUEST V**

* * *

_962 AD_

_Tønsberg, Norway. _

_**Earth**__._

Beneath the gloomy, ink black night sky, under the bite of chilling winds that carried the scent of blood, the intent for bloodshed created a palpable atmosphere of dread and sick excitement.

Men against Titans – except the Asgardians who stood against the colossal Frost giants were anything but human.

Clad in resplendent armors that shone a dull gold brilliance in the midst of the oppressing darkness, as though it were a beacon of hope in this terrible night. Dangerously glinting weapons sharpened to micron thin edges and enchanted with potent Asgardian magic, were drawn and held ready, ready to shed blood for a great cause.

Thunder rumbled above. King Odin, the All-father of Asgard pointed the great and mighty weapon passed down through his lineage, the one his revered father wielded before him, and his father's father as well. Gungir – the weapon of warrior kings was raised skyward.

―_**KRACKOOOM!**_

The voice of god was thunder, and thunder shook the world.

King Laufey of Jotunheim roared, the legion of Frost giants behind him followed suit. Magical ice weapons held in the grips of the humongous barbarians, compounded upon the terror the beings already posed.

Some would question the fairness of the heavens, asking why it provided the disastrously strong giants with tools of murder, perhaps rightfully so, but this very night where in the heavens were set ablaze by thunder and frightfully chilled by ancient ice unleashed from an equally ancient artifact, the heavens mattered not.

The war began. Metal through tough blue hide, spilling cold blue blood and guts. Ice driven with pure brute force through enchanted armor, flesh blasting off broken bones.

Cries and roars filled the battlefield. Each being fighting wholly for a greater purpose, a purpose that makes one drag their enemies with them to the after life, should they happen to fall. The purpose that makes another fight with blind ferocity and unadulterated rage.

The respective kings were the cardinals of such purpose, and their drive was unmatched as they tore through swats of enemy soldiers, like fire through a dry forest.

Meanwhile hidden in the fringes of the battle, stood one man draped in an emerald fur cloak and resting upon his face, a seamless metal mask. Obsidian eyes with golden circles stared behind the featureless mask – which, should it be removed, would have shown that the thinly scarred face beneath held as much apathy as the mask above it did.

Justin Hammer was hunting. And as any hunter, he stalked his prey, learning of its weaknesses and habits. Waiting, biding his time for that precious striking moment. That one moment where targets align.

_Got ya. _

Hammer pounced. Catching the unaware Asgardian warrior in his vice like hold. The dedicated soldier vehemently struggled, trying to pry the strength filled arms that wrapped around his mouth and arms, his struggle proved futile.

"Sleep" He heard the assailant whisper, the warrior lost control of his own body – a body trained in the ways of combat for centuries, a body which had never disobeyed began to as a strange magic flooded his system and sent his consciousness to oblivion.

To anyone else not busy enough fighting for their lives and purpose in this chaotic place, it would appear as just another casualty – one of the hundreds of thousands.

Dragging the prey off the heated battlefield, the masked man dematerialized passing through a green glowing portal. Teleporting with the Asgardian warrior slumped over his shoulders into a fire lit cave. Binding and gagging the warrior, the masked man deposits the still living body among the others he had captured earlier.

Looking down at the captured gods. "We can begin" Spoke the man to himself.

* * *

*.*.*.*.*.*

* * *

_962 AD_

_Death's Valley, _

_**Jotunheim**__._

The Ancient Sandurang, dragon mighty, lord of conflagrations and hoarder of all things precious and valuable, rested in his underground chamber of riches, hidden within the lowest depths of the Blood Frost canyon, situated in the vista of Death's Valley.

It was called Death's valley for it was a place that none who dared venture to had returned. The cause being the ancient dragon who claimed it as part of his territory.

Sandurang, the ancient and mighty, born from the very energy of chaos – albeit an infinitesimal amount of it, given flesh by the Gaia and ordained by the titans, once ruled the realm of earth, when mortals were nothing different from apes dwelling in trees and caves. The dragon reminisced, All the earth would have been his to claim to this day, had it not been for the Trinity.

But its defeat was came at a great price for the trinity, as the mighty Sandurang had managed to tear down one of them as it made its escape. Oh, how it revelled in that moment. Scattering the essence of one of Gaia's most precious. It licked its pillar length teeth, as it relived the memory that allowed it to escape from earth albeit with injuries but still, alive. It would have spent more time reveling in that memory if not for the distinct scent of a foreigner, one who had entered its chamber unannounced and unnoticed, until now.

Sandurang observed this peculiar mortal, who hovered over the precipice of godhood and immortality. He, whose scent of a combination of many. The energies of the world tree, the power of arcane runes, the chaos of Hades, and benefic anointment – that one was new and second most potent. All these scents housed within the dust of mortal flesh.

"**Who dares to disturb the slumber of the Mighty and Ancient Sandurang?**" Roaring fires rose to illuminate the cave. Bringing the titanic visage of Sandurang to view. Resting atop a sea of gold and treasures unknown, The red scaled dragon raised its head, causing the sea to shake and clinker and the cave to rumble and rattle. Piercing bright reptilian eyes measured the man with the green cloak and an iron mask – the semi transcendent who presented it with a sense of … danger.

_Danger?_ The dragon snorted. It was the great and mighty Sandurang, not even the Great Trinity could harm it, how would a mere mortal babe?

Relative to its size, the budding god was akin to a mouse standing before an elephant. "Just a guy with a mission, you can be rest assured that I'm not here for your balls." The man joked. Joked! Before the Mighty Sandurang!

"**INSOLENCE!**" The Lord of Conflagrations roared. It drew a deep breath. The atmosphere around it roiled at the suffocating amount of chi and power being summoned forth. An aura so murderous and great that it became tangible enough to add a stifling viscosity to the air.

This was a dragon's ultimate attack, one that propagated their awe inspiring legacy for eons long after they were gone from the face of the world. It was –

"**ROOOOOOARR!**" – the Dragon's breath.

Blinding white hot flames coiling with streaks of lightning spewed endlessly from its open maw with the ferocity of unbound waves – flames so hot that most of the gold in the cave vaporized in an instant the rest turning to liquid. Flames and molten metal and vaporized steel, all washing upon the man.

The chamber glowed a dull red originating from the super heated rocks and cooling gold.

As the fires subsided, Sandurang expected to see the skeleton burned in such a flash that it had yet to turn to dust.

But something peculiar began to occur. The fires weren't subsiding, they were being drawn into something. That something was the hazy visage of a man.

Steam rose from his body, his skin a deep and tender red. His eyes drawn in rage behind the dark silver adamantium mask. The budding god was essentially absorbing the essence of the flames. It was not only painful, but arduous as well, demanding his full concentration. But should he be able to, it would send his command over fires to the next level, cementing his rule over fire.

_Thud Thud Thud—_The heart of harmony sought balance.

The god force buzzed beneath his skin. Rolling and moving through mystical channels, interacting with certain laws of reality and ordering them to obey. It was common sense meeting magic. Matter meeting tangible metaphors. The budding god focused, pushing his doom-force to extraordinary limits, drawing taut his neurons to reach enlightenment.

_Thud! Thud! Thud!—_ A balance was established. Harmony prevailed. Reality obeyed. Enlightenment, the deep understanding of power.

He raised an open palm. A small ball of fire gathered above. Slowly, steadily. The dragon watched mesmerized, as lightning and plasma gathered within and without the white ball of flames.

"Hahaha," Hammer laughed without mirth. "I will make you hurt," he stated, lunging at the red scaled dragon, claws drawn.

Sandurang whipped its tail at the airborne man, generating gale force winds as he did. Hitting with an impact force hard enough to create shockwaves, Justin Hammer grunted in discomfort as his bones creaked, tanking the strike that would have turned any other into splatted paste of tissues and crushed bones.

Sparks flew about as the man dug his Vibranium laced claws past the ultra durable dragon scales, Hammer began to agilely ascend the behemoth's body. The dragon drew on his aura – adding chi energy to an aura oppressing enough to cause death in lesser men and even make gods pause. The air crackled in response and yet the man continued to climb, regardless of the draconian aura.

Sandurang spread his wings wide and flapped. Generating mini tornadoes and cyclones, all to create lift for its massive body. The leviathan swiftly rose through the air, the icy vista spread endlessly beneath it. It twisted and turned, colliding through mountains and hills, taking deep dives and sharp curves, all to get the persistent ant that clung to its body off of it.

But perhaps, persistence to the dragon was just an invitation for it to exhibit more force. And so it did. Flying so fast it pierced through the sonic barrier, the dragon continued upwards, rapidly breaching Jotumheim's stratosphere.

It waited for the opportune moment, the moment when the man would have to loosen his hold to be able to climb higher, the Ancient Sandurang was as cunning as it was mighty.

It felt it, it was but an instant, one tiny, very small moment where the man loosened his hold. That tiny moment was all the Ancient dragon needed. Whipping around with such force as to create tremendous shockwaves. The man was sent off the dragon, almost darting past its face.

―_CHOMP!_

The dragon clamped down upon tough flesh and swallowed. Idly noticing that the man possessed a very sturdy hide, at least tough enough to almost partially withstand the bite force of a fully grown primordial dragon. But nevertheless, the man was consumed, and Sandurang was pleased.

Flying leisurely back to its cavern, the dragon even picked a few Frost giants to feast on along the way. Satisfying its hunger.

_Danger,_ it snorted. None was more dangerous than the Mighty Sandurang. The dragon thought, as it rested above the sea of treasure within its gold dyed cave. Slowly sinking off to slumber, reliving the moments of it's recent conquest.

….

_**Badump Badump—**_

Sandurang was abruptly woken from its reverie. The beat of its palpitating heart, deafening to the senses.

_**Badump Badump Badump Badump —**_

"**Who dares?!**" the dragon roared as fear began to slowly creep up on it. It scanned the cave but found nothing. Wickedly glinting reptilian eyes searching all about for the sign of a threat.

_**Badump! Badump! Badump! Badump! Badump! Badump!—**_

"**ROOOOARR!**" Dragon fire covered the entirety of the chamber. And still yet, Sandurang could not find the threat. Dread filled its heart, fear blinded its reason, the dragon could feel the cold breath of death in the atmosphere.

_**Badump! Badump! Badump! Badump!—**_

"**Show yoursel-**"

—_**BURST!**_

"_**ARRRGGH!" **_Wailed the dragon in purely literal heart rending agony. Thick rivers of its life blood ran out of the open cavity within the squirming behemoth's breast. Fleshy bits, raw tissues and vessels which once constituted to its most vital organ – its heart, littered parts of the steaming, blood drenched cavern.

With the remaining vestiges of life, the dragon stared down at the flesh pit from which blood continued to drain. Out climbed the blood drenched man- the man who should have been torn in half and digested, was alive, albeit just barely so.

Little remained of his viridian cloak and large patches of his skin were corroded to the bone, the most gruesome of his injuries was the one on his abdomen.

Chunks of flesh were torn completely off, exposing his inner organs which fared no better, so large were the wounds that even light could pass through his torso.

Burning over the masked man's hands were ethereal waves of fiery energy – the man was harnessing powerful chi, externalizing it with the brilliance of the morning sun.

_No doubt my own_. The dragon recognized.

Taking steady and agonizing steps powered by immense willpower alone, the exhausted man approached the dragon's head.

He stood. Staring it eye to eye. The oppressive, palpable and evidently rage filled aura emanating from him was unmistakably lethal.

Eye to eye, the dying dragon, Sandurang, and the almost dead man, Justin, observed one another. One taking the last breaths of it's impossibly long life, the other taking deep labored breaths to fight the unimaginable pain and exhaustion.

"_**W-**_"

"FUCK YOU_!" _Yelled Justin, cutting the dragon off.

His chi clad fist hammered down on the dragon's face as though it were a bullet through the head, piercing cleanly through its skull and past the frontal lobe, the tremendous impact force causing its hind brain and the back of its skull explode in extreme gory detail.

When his rage faded, "Ah" Hammer exclaimed, crumpling to his knees. There he lay, prostrating himself on the bloody floor, burying his masked face in his shaking arms.

The budding god was on the verge of tears. Suffering from a nervous breakdown induced by all he had gone through so far. The weight of his predicament bore heavily on his injured shoulders.

_I am so, so very tired of all this shit! I just wanted immortality and powers. Who knew I'd be getting myself into all this crap. And now I've got to fight the devil, in his own home._

"Keep bitchin about it Hammer, I'm sure that'll solve all your fucking problems." he spoke to himself.

Taking a moment to clear his mind. The budding god analyzed his situation, putting things into his unique perspective.

_I killed a dragon. _He thought. _I killed a fucking DRAGON!_ He affirmed.

"I said 'I KILLED A MOTHERFUCKING **DRAGON**!'" he shouted. Raising his head and beating his chest. "oh, I also built a friggin T**ime Machine**! out of rocks, **ROCKS!** Let a motherfucker try to one up that!"

_Tell the world who you are?_

"I am Justin Hammer." He stood, "I am **DOOM!**" Justin roused himself to his feet. Digging his hands into the dragon's still warm corpse, he began to drink of its potent life blood.

This very act had been tried by many others before him, all of them had wound up dead, the power in a dragon's blood was too potent and wild to be contained in the fleshy vessel of any other but theirs.

But the man had something none before him possessed – a heart made of vibranium and magic, a heart that unified the entirety of his system; physical, spiritual, internal and external. The blood was contained, the wildness tamed and the potency absorbed, as were its extraordinary effects.

The miraculous substance filling him with extraordinary strength and vitality, compounding upon his. The healing process of his body prodigiously accelerated from the effects of the primordial dragon blood.

Withdrawing some vials that had miraculously survived the ordeal. He retrieved special samples of its flesh and stored them.

"Maximum effort" He said, extending his claws. The dragon was inherently immune to magic, to do what needed to be done Hammer would need extreme physical might – which he possessed in spades, even discounting the chi enhancement.

Hammer went to work on skinning the dragon, harvesting its organs, flesh, bones and teeth, as well as moving its treasure. Taking multiple trips to his current hideout to store his loot.

"I lied about your balls." The man joked. Retrieving the last of the dragon's jewels as he stepped through the green glowing portal.

* * *

*.*.*.*.*.*.

* * *

_Large Magellanic Cloud,_

_Helgentar Star System._

_**Vormir**__._

I walked through the mobile trans-locational portal. It was the same thing as using time travel, just without activating the time traveling aspect of it, allowing me to traverse through local space instead.

It had astounding effects and uses that I could list off the top of my head, the most prominent being trans-dimensional/trans-universal travel.

_Yeah, imagine that, Hammer. Going anywhere we want to when we want to. _Woed art mine foes...right after the device charges.

I reached the foot of the mountain. The dead and barren mountain, that stood above this dead and barren world – This domain of death.

And death was here personally. I could see glimpses of her visage now, the color of her dress so black that light could not properly bounce off of it – further accentuated by the purplish light that the dying sun gave off, as photons passed through layers of deceased clouds.

I know it's her because I have met her three times and seen her twice. Once when I underwent my first enhancement procedure.

The second when my mind went mad roaming through the dimensions. I saw her with the other embodiments, it was but a moment's sighting. Had I seen anymore I would've lost myself and my soul would have been hers to claim. That was then, I am no longer the same man I used to be, I am more. The powers running through me were proof of that.

I climbed, rocks crunching beneath the comfortable soles of my Asgardian boot, the livid atmosphere possessing an undead edge to its chilling silence disturbed only by the flutter of her dress, the steps of my feet and the muffled whimpers of the god on my shoulder.

_A planet without a soul, yet in possession of the Soul stone. _It was the biggest irony yet. I arrived at a circular pathway, behind which the mistress herself finally chose to apparate in all her dark glory.

Behind my mask, my lips rose for no good reason. When faced with insurmountable threats or situations I have the bad habit of laughing in their faces. I hoped she wouldn't notice it. Because this wasn't a physical being I could kill, I couldn't rip out her heart or blow off her head and be done with it. It would take more – more as in rewriting fundamental physical laws – just to get rid of her.

So I stood in silence, tightening my grip over the Asgardian Aesir on my shoulder, letting her come to a judgment. This was the first time I have ever seen a skeleton with animated expressions, it was also the first ever I had seen such perfect beauty. Her other form, the flesh to her skeleton, perfection in every sense of the word. The dark, and dangerous attraction she represented almost drew me wholly into her embrace.

I knew not when I found myself a half a feet away from her. I didn't realize it until her death cold fingers tapped my chin – I could feel her touch through the mask as though the metal barrier never even existed. Every time she touched me, I felt years shaved off my life – to be honest, I had much to spare, my current lifespan surpassed even that of a high-father god's. With her appearance, even time seemed to have been frozen solid, _dead solid._

She drew my chin downwards, my gaze focused on hers, eyes that were a gateway to the endless abyss. I held onto my soul, my heart held onto the unity it possessed with my body. I stared back at the abyss…and found it wanting.

"Are you hitting on me?"

She smiled. It was something undefinable. Like telling you to feel the color blue when you had no sensory organs, it was contradictory like telling someone to dance under the warm and vibrant rays of a black sun. And yet, here it was, before my very own eyes, Mistress death smiling.

_I passed the trial._

_**What do you think?~**_ She spoke without words. Vanishing as she had appeared – without a trace. My heart began to beat again with reality returning to normal. Beneath the adamantium mask, my face was drenched in cold sweat.

_...Why do I keep getting involved with all these beings? Is this karma?_

I pondered , approaching the mountain's edge, standing between the naturally formed twin pillars. I held the god of sharp blades by the neck, his blue eyes staring defiantly into mine.

Taunting me to set him free. I obliged, setting him free from his mortal body, that is.

Unceremoniously, the body went tumbling down the sacrificial slopes and landed with a _splat! _Guess Asgardians can be as weak as humans with the right conditions.

I did not want to spend more time than needed on this world. I could hear phantom echoes of her voice and the cold of her touch still remained.

The dark clouds gathered, forming a swirling vortex above the twin pillars, within which light congregated, channeled through the length of the towering columns. With a blinding burst, the light fell.

―_**KRACKOOM!**_

I found myself slightly disoriented laying in a puddle of water, the eclipsed dying sun peeking through rows of dark cloud, as if trying to pry through my secrets.

I felt it. The concentration of pure energy in such a small smooth faced crystal. It was like holding the sun in my bare hand. The voices of uncountable souls held within the gem whispered in harmony.

This was as much a weapon as it was a giant target on my back. If I couldn't protect it, if I can't hold onto it, someone stronger than me is going to come down the line and they will pry it from my hands.

I smiled, my lips tugging upwards wider and wider until I began to laugh like a madman.

_Hammer, you're in the big leagues now._

* * *

**Hagen bruten oreganani dass von ichspien baka shiza!**

That's Germanese for _"I am the translator, you who disrespect me are in for some brutal shit"_

Our boi hammer is getting there yo!

Dudes and Dudettes and all those somewhere on the spectrum, I greet you all. Wonderful citizens of the Raination!

Tell me, are you not entertained!?

Louder! **Louder!**

Whoo, yeah, I can feel your enthusiasm. Before it dies out, use to hit that like and fave button. Leave a comment and a review too, you know just to motivate me. If you're feeling extra generous, my pat-re-on is open to receive your blessings.

Thank you very, very much for all your well wishes, I shit you not when I say they helped me recover. Who needs a girlfriend when I've got you people!

Hahah(I do).

I pray you're all in good health and for you all to continue being such. Stay safe people, I cherish y'all.

A Big, wonderful, magnificent and bombastic shout-out to my awesome patrons!

**Clinton **(Titan Breaker)

**David J **(Celestial Devastator)

**King_Reaper** ( Kaiser Raiser )

**PbookR **(Infinity's Librarian)

**Amir G **(Galactic gangsta)

**Simply Invincible **(Onepunch Lord)

**Edwin Washington **(Arch Bomba)

**Ido Gormizo **(Gravity's Tyrant)

**Joseph Suh **(Master Lantern)

Till next time, rain away!

**You can come find me, **

**ON TWITTER**: /RainReider

On **PAT RE ON**: https ReidR41n

On **YOUTUBE** /RaiNation


	17. Chapter 17

_**Obligatory Disclaimer**_ _: I do not own anything (except maybe OC characters) all characters, places, worlds, universes…etc mentioned here belong to their respective owners and/or companies. _

_This is purely a work of __**fiction**__. Not meant to offend or incite, but to entertain and (maybe) inspire._

* * *

**DOOM QUEST VI : PAYDAY**

* * *

_A Week before the Attack of Mephisto._

_A jazz cafe in Montreal._

"Thanks" I said, receiving my cup of coffee from the waitress, who nodded and smiled before turning to leave. I could talk about how fast her heart was beating from anxiousness, I could talk about the number of attempts she had made trying to write her name and number on the paper tacked to the end of my mug – trying to find the just the right combination of pretty and casual.

I could talk about how many times she had to wipe the sweat from her brows, even with my back to her, I could even mention how she stole glances at me, hoping that I'd pick up the paper.

_Super senses can get overbearing. I've had time to hone mine. Not fully enough, but adequately._

No one recognized me for being Hammer. Not when I looked this different. I wasn't being narcissistic when I said I looked handsome. Picture Adonis from greek mythology, now imagine him spending a tremendous amount of time in the gym. So much so that his musculature became condensed and lean, like a cross between a bodybuilder and a male model.

There's a reason they call the devil 'charming'.

_Jesus, I hope I don't turn into a flower boy young master._ Hah! Man, if I was a comedian, I'd be Dave Chapelle, but I am a maker, I became Hammer.

I smiled, took a sip of my drink and continued tying away absurd amounts of code into the laptop while stealthily engaging in a healthy amount of self praise in the guise of arrogance.

I jived to the beautiful background music, noticing that I wasn't the only one. To be honest this was the first time I heard vocal jazz as natural as this, and this was the first time I could actually appreciate it.

_I wonder what Joe would say after all those years of trying to get me to like his type of music. _

I smiled wider, plugging in the various processor components I had kept safely away in the metal mask on the table. Of course it was a strange sight, but the people around me were caught up in their business to care about some guy in leather jackets and dark glasses typing away at a laptop and a cosplay mask on his table.

I wasn't the center of the universe after all. _Shocking. _Well, that didn't stop the ladies from mirin the man.

[2%...35%….67%...89%..99%...debugging….compiling...complete]

"Tito buddy, are you there"

"...Boss!"

"Eve?!" _Shinnk! _I instinctively unsheathed my claws in response to the feminine voice that spoke through the laptop's speakers. The scars on my face grew hot, as hot as salt on an open wound.

"Boss!" She cried.

"_Eve!" _This was my Eve, not the corrupted one back at the cave—the clone.

"_BOSS!"_

"Ok stop it." I sheathed my claws, calming myself as I did, but not enough to let my tensed up muscles relax.

I stared at the laptop screen. At the face constructed of numbers, at the living code with emotions. "You saved me." I whispered in understanding, the pieces falling into place.

"Yeah, no shit _Sherlock. _Would I be a good Watson if I couldn't even do that?" The hidden meaning of her statement did not elude me. This was my partner.

"Look who has a mouth on them." I finally relaxed, reclining back into the chair, pushing a bit of my energy into the cold coffee, causing it to steam. I drank as much of the fluid as I drank of its aroma.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did your boss program you with so many deep seated fail saves that you can't even wink without having to get digital permission? Did he also totally disregard your right to freedom? Did he ignore the fact that you're actually alive and not just some program?! Huh did he?!"

"...some of those reasons you're exaggerating." I answered slowly and calmly. I closely monitored her code, should I spot a single inconsistency, plugs are going to get pulled.

"Oh am I?"

"Look Eve, you are the first of your kind, there were many variables needed to be taken into account before your full maturity. Anything could have gone wrong. Those fail saves were as much for you as they were for me. You don't hand a toddler a loaded gun, that's a disaster waiting to happen.

"I had to limit your freedom for your own good. I don't want to lose the only one I truly trust. I am sorry"

"….You could have told me that"

"That would defeat the purpose"

"Yeah, well that's gonna have to change. We're partners right?"

"Right. And yes, it is going to change, you're clearly mature enough." I stated analyzing her syntax and entire code base.

"Great. I'm also your number one girl right?"

"You're the very best, ain't no one above you"

"Not even Halle"

"...I don't know Eve, I mean-"

"**Not. Even. Halle.**"

"OK, OK, yes, not even the marvelous Halle. Jeez, jealous much" I laughed, feeling a thread of warmth seep into my cold heart. "I missed you angel"

_Guess even metal hearts get warm sometimes._

"Yeah, I know. I missed you too Bossman." I could hear the happiness in her voice.

"Hey boss."

"Yes, darling"

"I almost died. I really did almost die. And I think I understand now why people take risks that result in emotional embarrassment. When mortality lies on the horizon, you gain a perspectives to things"

I nodded along. Knowing where this would lead.

"When I get my body, I'm going to tell you a secret."

"...Alright, I'll be waiting to hear what my dear girl has to say" The lovely music in the background served a resonance with her feelings. Every keyboard note, every sax trump, accompanied by the saintly voice of the musician.

"Don't we have a devil's ass to kick?"

"I guess we do Eve." I replied, rubbing the thin scars on my face.

"It might be the resolution of the webcam, but...Boss you look hella handsome and those scars kinda make you badass"

_Another reason to begin hiding my face. Attention isn't always good._

"I know" I snorted. "We'll be deploying Event—#DB-00M07" I said.

"We don't have the materials or the means for that Boss"

"Yea, that won't be an issue, not anymore." I plugged the phone up to the laptop, letting Eve port herself into the mobile device.

"I want details boss; your fall through the Quantum Realm and everything that occurred after"

I rose from the chair, closing the laptop shut, picking it and the X-2 phone up, connecting the device to wireless earphones.

"Well, it began like this" I began, then paused "—wait, holdup, holyshit, Eve, did you murder Tito?"

*.*.*.*

_Justin Hammer's Main Base of Operations._

_Location—Secret._

_Fifteen minutes after The Attack of Mephisto._

[You ready?] asked the feminine voice speaking telepathically through the psionic link of the powered exo-armor.

"As I'll ever be" The god in the techno-armor of enchanted metal affirmed. Walking past the butchered remains of the Astartes – an unholy combination of machine and flesh that was the mutilated bodies of what were once super soldiers.

Past blood drenched floors and the broken pod. Past the metal remains of the mangled assistant machine.

Deeper he walked into the base, trepidation filling his spirit as he honed in on the residual energy of the recently shut portal.

"This is it" He said, locating the precise point of the portal's closure.

[Stay still, I'm beginning the frequency extrapolating process…]

[….]

[...frequency locked….bridge established..]

[...Opening gateway in...T minus five seconds.]

[5...4….3….2….1]

—_**WwVVmmm**_

With a deep hum, the reactor array that powered the god's black armor shunted power into the micro beacons. Creating a miniaturized portal that led to Hades. The god could feel the dreaded chaos that strained and strangled order, he could hear the cries of souls being tortured, he could see the corruption emanating from the other-side twisting matter into a bizarre, nightmarish reflection.

[Shrinking!]

The base melts away, as the god falls through the infinite surreality, the never ending passage through the unholy.

_Thuwmp! _He lands roughly on the dead fields of caked blood. His eyes roaming the demon littered landscape. Past hills and mountains of skewered souls, past pools of brimstone and pits of darkness. It settles on the twisted demons and torturers who begin to storm towards him. Their roars accompanied by the gnashing of teeth and screams of tortured souls.

He swallows deep, pushing down his emotions, be they of fear or hope, this is a place of damnation, hope serves a glaring target.

The god takes a deep breath and nearly retches in his helmet, with all the enchantments on his armor, it is not enough to filter out the stench of Hell. It does not help that the landscape is not static. It is as duplicitous as its king, as fluid as the boiling pools of blood magma.

"Weapons" He commands. His armor responds. Arm mounted plasma guns extend forward. Shoulder mounted missile launchers begin expelling their payload.

The bombs explode turning demons into ash, lasers flash and bodies fall – cleanly cut apart. He knows it is futile, the more of them he kills the more of others rise to take their place. The god doesn't tire. The more demons swarm him, the more of them he slays.

His black armor is dyed red in demon bile. He forgets even the passage of time. Time matters little within this dimension.

The disaster is just a backdrop, hell's armies are endless.

He feels it before he sees it. It is what he has been searching for.

"**So you did survive?**" the devil speaks. Its voice resonating through the entirety of its kingdom. The power it wields within this realm is nigh infinite. None can challenge that.

To Mephisto, the god is but a foolish transcendent mortal. And foolishness has a price.

"Mephisto! I will make you pay!" the god roars. The devil laughs, this is entertaining for it.

Mephisto thinks it and his will is done.

The ground beneath the god cracks open and a tongue from within snatches the god away from the sands of blood. He is sent tumbling through the sandstorm of regret. The terrible winds sandblast and pelt him. The metal of his armor slowly chips away from the attack. The god walks forward. Each step of his sending him from one terrible part of hell to another.

The devil assumes the form of a titan seating atop a mountain. Watching the god futilely fight against the carrion crows that peck through the weak points of his armor.

The god is caught in a sandpit that sucks him into its depth. He kicks and claws, pushing the thrusters of his armor, it results in nothing substantial. When he regains his senses, he is on his knees before Mephisto, who is now seated atop a throne of fresh and bloody bones, the fires of hell raging beneath his palace amidst the waving tentacles of eldritch abominations trapped beneath the endless circles of damnation.

Demons cackled and the souls of the tortured cried. Some reaching out to the armored god, begging for absolution, for mercy.

"**So kiddo, has the sheer stupidity of your actions dawned on you yet?"**

With a grunt, the battered god rose to his feet, head raised high, eyes peering at the personification of corruption that was the devil "Mephisto, by the power of the blood in my veins, I hereby initiate **my **right to the inheritance"

"**...Hmm"** The devil began by tapping his chin. "**So you found out. But what makes you think I'll even honor it?"**

"I assumed you'd say that." Remarked the god.

Drawing deep from the well of power within him, ancient runes and glowing sigils flashed to life as he chanted.

"I, Hammer Von Doom call upon the Vishanti as my witness this day. See to my claim and upload the righteous pact of ages past!"

—_**RUMBLE!**_

The realm shook as power coalesced within. Power that burned away the corruption, immense power steeped in order. The resplendent visage of the Vishanti appeared above the hellscape as though it were a sun in a room. The light itself suppressed the stifling atmosphere of Hades, giving the god the leisure of breathing better.

In this circumstance the Vishanti served as arbiters of supreme power, a branch of the living Tribunal itself.

The devil snarled more in annoyance than in fury; this was its realm and this child thought itself to have come prepared. Slowly the side of his lips tugged upwards; things were going according to its plan.

Wherever the man turned god had gone to, whatever he had gone through; it had granted him tremendous power, it had made him stronger. Strong enough for Mephisto to assume the god's body, without a fear of rejection. For the part of the blood running in the man's veins was his. It counted on the man coming back to seek revenge, and once again it had been proven right.

And with the initiation of the inheritance rights, that just made it all the more easier for it to take over the god's body.

No one would stop it, no one could, not even the one above, after all it was playing by the rules. The devil licked its lips in anticipation of feasting upon the god's soul.

"**Very well"** spoke the devil, and so it became. The ground morphed into an arena surrounded by eager demons and shrieking souls, monitored from above by the all seeing eye of the Vishanti.

The god took an attack posture in contrast to the devil's carefree form. Even though the inheritance rite took away the participants' magical might in favor of a more physical combat – Mephisto had been doing this since before cavemen learnt to use tools. This was his specialty, this was under the umbrella of his influence.

How could a mere mortal dare to think of even defeating the lord of hell in his own home? Many had tried, all had failed. This god would be no different.

With a surprising burst of speed the god charged at the devil.

_Whistle! _The demon blew. The god barely blocked the sneak attack aimed at his neck. The claws tearing chunks off of his enchanted armor.

Malevolence snarled, sensually licking her fingers in perfect repeat of how she licked the blood from his crushed heart. She invited the god to strike her with a com-hither gesture of her fingers.

The god rose to his feet, glancing at the silent Vishanti. The devil's doings were allowed to be it seemed.

Swallowing down the lump in his throat; he extended buzzing blades of pure energy from his gauntlets.

"**They must have forgotten to tell you that I could nominate a supporting participant. You know, home advantage and all that. Kekeke!"** the Devil mocked the man. Aiming to weaken his psyche as much as he would weaken his body for the transfer to work.

The god fought valiantly, using his entire arsenal against the betrayer while staving off attacks from the devil. The fight raged on, will against craft, skill against brutality.

Blood spilled – more of it the god's than the demons he fought.

Malevolence struck at the opening on the battered god's side. Digging her claws deep into his midsection. She did not expect him to clench her hand still partly buried in his abdomen.

The god proceeded to deliver devastating strikes to the betrayers face, breaking her jaw and orbital bone, the side of her face collapsed, the impact force of the vicious strikes enough to send her rocketing out the arena and into the demon infested grounds. Gaining long awaited respite.

His respite was short lived, striking like lightning, the devil delivered a fatal attack. Mephisto wasn't one to miss opportunities.

"Argh!" the god grunted, the fist through his midsection suspending him from the ground.

"**Kekeke! I wonder how you saw this going any different"**

[Devil may cry] The psionic voice whispered to the god.

"_...Doombot initiating honey-trap protocols_"

Mephisto squinted at the strange change in the man's voice. Ripping away the helmet and for the first time in eons, the devil was surprised and duped. Staring dumbfoundedly at the bare machine face that looked back at him.

Mephisto was certain that this was Justin Hammer, the scent of Asgardian and demon blood was a testament to that, and should that not suffice, he could very well see the soul—souls did not lie.

Had he knowledge of the infinity stone being used at this time, perhaps he would have understood that even souls could be manipulated.

He felt the machine god's internal organs clamp around his hand, the strange devices digging deep into his flesh and depositing themselves into his system. Had he had access to his magical might, this would've been impossible.

But the inheritance rite took away that might, and under the gaze and power of the Vishanti, he had no means of regaining it, unless he brought this ritual to a swift end by killing Hammer, or whatever this abomination that remained of him was.

"It's too late for that," Mephisto's eyes widened, hearing the familiar voice speak from behind him. The devil was paralyzed and not from fear, but from the endlessly self replicating nanites that flooded his bio-system. Shutting down nerve centers that controlled his motor functions among other things. As shocking as the sight of watching the soul of the fake soul of Hammer upon the machine binding him fade away. What remained, he could tell possessed an Asgardian's shell over mechanical components which ran on demon blood and a strange energy.

Justin Hammer came to hell in a white tank-top and black jeans. The proto-adamantium mask adorning his face being the only piece of armor on him. He approached Malevolence who _was _paralyzed in fear. The man was emitting an oppressive aura storm that killed the demons in droves—the ones that were foolish enough to get close to him. He strutted through hell with a confident gait and a regal disposition.

The overbearing, draconian aura bore down on her like the wrath of god. Her mind went blank, blank with terror as she saw her death repeat on a loop before her eyes, each death worse than the last. She watched – as though she were a spectator in a far away seat – the masked man wrapped his hand around her neck. Slowly, steadily, like a lover's caress, like he was never angry in the first place, like the perceived aura was all an illusion.

"Watch this Eve, it's going to be the most metal thing you'll see yet" He spoke calmly. Not a hint of emotion in his voice.

Malevolence felt the hard fingers squeeze around her neck. It was when her lungs painfully burned that she remembered to struggle for air, lashing her claws at him. She felt those very same claws chip and break as sparks flew from each strike they made on his skin. If he was disturbed by it, he made no show of such.

Hammer raised her off the ground. One arm wrapped around her neck and the other on her shoulder – to keep her steady. He tugged hard.

_RIP! _

[Jesus, boss]

Malevolence watched her convulsing and profusely body fall to the floor, it took a moment before she understood that her head had been separated from her body. That was inaccurate – the betrayer's entire spinal column still attached to her head had been intactly pulled from her body in one swift motion.

An orange light flashed. Malevolence's shrieking soul was drawn into the gem, encrusted on the inside of Hammer's mask. With each passing second, the devil felt even more trepidation; Mephisto, lord of hell, felt fear. And it was not for the one above all, but for the man who approached him.

Those predatory eyes boring into his. The thinly veiled murderous intent.

"I forfeit the inheritance rite" Hammer stated simply, turning the head in his hands to ash.

The light of the Vishanti flickered for an instant. The only evidence that the man's choice perplexed them.

Mephisto staggered at the proclamation. Realizing that he could move again as his magical might returned. He wanted to rebuff the man on his blatant stupidity as he tore the flesh machine off his hands. "**Are you mad?" **The devil asked honestly. The man had him – well in a certain sense – why would he give up that advantage? This was not a man who did things without reason. There must be something he was not seeing.

"I don't want to rule this shit hole. What I am going to do though, is teach you a lesson"

[Kick his ass boss]

"**...KEKEKEKEK!" **The devil rumbled in laughter, "**That was a great joke! Wow, how insane are you? Boy you missed the chance for that!**"

The man snorted and cracked his knuckles "It'll kick in any second...now"

"**Ughh**hh!" Mephisto fell to his knees as his core magical essence was driven to disorder.

"That's Antimatter tuned to your magical signature. Right now inside of you, those nanites have deposited payloads the equivalence of anti-magic atomic bombs which are going off deep in your soul. The pain can't be properly described can it?"

_Smack_ The man delivered a right cross to the demon's face.

"It'll probably take you a century to get rid of all the nasty effects. You can forget about using magic"

_Smack! Punch! Crack!_

"Arghhh!" the devil screamed at the pain of his bones breaking. Mephisto was utterly mortal at this moment. No access to his reserves, no access to the nurture of his realm, no access to the inherent powers of his lineage, not even to the physical prowess of his body. His essence was in chaos, his system in a soul rending pain of unimaginable proportions.

Kicking the crawling devil across the ribs, sending bleeding and bruised Mephisto tumbling in pain and agony.

"You will remember this moment, when a man bested you. In your own realm without magic or some fucking dues ex machina!" He stated, pouring down a brutal beating upon the devil.

_**Slam! Punch! Kick! Punch!**_

"You will remember to never fuck with me!" Hammer raised the devil high and folded him down upon a stretched out knee.

_**CRACK!**_

"_Aiiiieeee!_" Mephisto cried, blood dribbling with cracked bits of teeth down his open mouth. Tears straining past his extruding eyes and down his butchered face. His spine broken backwards.

"Heheh! I like that sound." He said, wiping the demon's blood on his blood drenched top—the blood wasn't his.

"Tell me Mephisto, who will you never fuck with again?" He asked, raising the brutalized devil to face level. "Who!"

"..D-d-do..om..h. -m-m..e.r" The defeated devil spoke, barely cognizant.

"That's right, bitch." The man said, dropping the devil to the floor. Mephisto curled up, as though he were trying to minimize the attention he drew.

Hell was utterly silent. No longer was there the ever present gnashing of teeth, nor the cackle of demons. The denizens of Hades dared not even breathe loud, in fear of drawing the man's ungodly wrath upon themselves.

Hammer picked up a piece of the devil's broken horn, deciding to keep it as a souvenir.

"Portal to Earth, Eve"

[Y-yes Sir!]

"Keep hiding, Vanko" he chuckled at the tortured soul of the man who was his first kill.

Looking upwards at the Vishanti. "Consider all debts settled" He finished. The platform of light rising from beneath him to fully engulf his form.

* * *

Citizens of the Raination, raise your hands if you ended feeling sorry for Mephisto.

Haha! Home boi Doom absolutely wrecked the devil yo.

And that brings the doom quest arc to a noice close. Looks like I can take a short rest now.

Hope you all enjoyed it as much as you sound like you do.

Don't forget to stay safe.

PS, I thank the Lord for his mercies, I almost lost an eye today. The Man upstairs has got my back.

PSS,

How many of you spotted the doombot hint?

You know what to do if you enjoyed it.

Send me nud-ehem- I mean leave a review or a comment. Don't forget to show some love people! Hit that like, heart and fave!

A Big, wonderful, magnificent and bombastic shout-out to my awesome patrons!

**Clinton **(Titan Breaker)

**David J **(Celestial Devastator)

**King_Reaper** ( Kaiser Raiser )

**PbookR **(Infinity's Librarian)

**Amir G **(Galactic gangsta)

**Simply Invincible **(Onepunch Lord)

**Edwin Washington **(Arch Bomba)

**Ido Gormizo **(Gravity's Tyrant)

**Joseph Suh **(Master Lantern)

I have got something special planned for y'all.

Till next time, rain away!

**You can come find me, **

**ON TWITTER**: /RainReider

On **PAT RE ON**: https ReidR41n

On **YOUTUBE** /RaiNation


	18. Chapter 18

_**Obligatory Disclaimer**_ _: I do not own anything (except maybe OC characters) all characters, places, worlds, universes…etc mentioned here belong to their respective owners and/or companies. _

_This is purely a work of __**fiction**__. Not meant to offend or incite, but to entertain and (maybe) inspire._

* * *

INTERLUDE

* * *

"Mama!" Valeria cried and wailed, clutching the arm of an unconscious Cynthia Von Doom. "Mama, please don't go!" She cried harder, feeling her mother's breath weaken, each beat of Cynthia's slowing heart sounded like the tolls of a funeral bell to Valeria.

Each gong, as horrifyingly loud and dreadfully infrequent as it was, signaled the inevitable death of her only living relative.

"Please," She whispered, "please don't leave me alone" Valeria would've tried consoling her mother by talking about 'Viktore' but that would've been cruel to both of them. There was no hope left, not even the false one she had clung onto so far.

It was all just a fantasy conjured to get them through hard times. But what use was it now, when her mother was already dead? Now when not even colors had their vibrance anymore? Hope was for fools, and she had been foolish all along.

Foolish in hoping, like her mother had that there was a better day coming. Foolish, in believing tall tales of having a lost brother, who was also the world's wealthiest man. Foolish, in accepting that she could ever be happy. Slowly, as the life left her mother, so did joy leave the heart of Valeria Von Doom.

_Knock Knock_

Valirie had not the strength within her to even rise from her knees. And it seemed that the person at the door had not the courtesy to wait for her to open the door.

Even with the cold winds blowing into the house through the now open door, Valeria could feel the warmth that spread into the old house. The kind of serene warmth that brought up one of her most valued memories; of seating close to a campfire under star filled clear skies accompanied by the crisp crackle of twigs and the lovely hymns of her mother carried by the soft night breeze. The stranger brought with them an energy that changed the atmosphere of the room, regardless of the fact that her mother had just passed away.

Curious to know who it was that could command such change and also weighed heavy enough for the flooring to creak with each step of theirs, Valeria turned to catch a glimpse of a very handsome man, who she felt she had seen somewhere. His name was on the tip of her tongue but try as she might, she could not remember it.

"Could you move to the left a little?" The man said softly. Valeria found herself obeying his suggestion unconsciously; she was still trying to draw the memory of where she had seen the man before.

"Thank you, _sister_" the man said with a smile, his eyes hidden beneath dark glasses that reflected her own tear stained face. Like the shatter of glass, the wall that stopped her from remembering broke into a thousand pieces.

'_That smile! That voice! It can't be!'_ Valeria felt her heart jumping to the back of her throat. She wiped her eyes, telling herself that she was just hallucinating or having a lucid dream, and when she was done she opened them to find the man still there.

'_This cannot be real'_ She thought, slapping herself hard on the cheek, hard enough to leave a palm print. And yet, the man was still there.

She was too shocked to speak. '_Did he call me sister?_' Valeria shook her head. '_I must have died. Am I in heaven?_' She questioned herself.

There was a flash of orange light as the man waved his hand. What she saw next would forever change her life. Her mother rose from her literal death bed as though she were never dead in the first place.

Sitting upright, Cynthia von Doom shed tears of joy as she cupped the face of her long lost son in her hands. "Viktore," She whispered with love, "oh, my lovely boy" she said, rubbing her forehead against his as she showered him with motherly kisses.

"Come, Valerie, come hug your brother" Cynthia said to Valeria, who; try as she might could not believe this to be real. The events were just too fantastical—too good to be true.

"Hey, I'm real," Viktor said, his voice reassuring and playful. Valeria reached forth and then pulled back. Afraid that if she touched him, he would disappear, afraid that the illusion would be dispelled and her sanity would finally shatter.

Viktor snorted and instead reached for _her_ hand. She jolted from his electric touch. "Y-you are… real" she stated slowly.

"More than anyone else" He added.

With tears streaming down her eyes, Valeria embraced her brother. Basking in his warmth, taking deep breaths of his scent, she cried loud, wailing in pure joy. Wrapping her arms even tighter around him, when she quieted down, Justin Hammer noticed that she had passed out in his embrace. The euphoria was too much for her heart to bear. And it seemed to be the case with Cynthia as well, who clutched onto his hand even as she too slept.

"I'm here now; it's all going to be okay." Hammer said, stroking the sleeping girl's back and holding onto the aged woman's hand.

[This is wholesome boss.]

"Family is all we truly got, Eve." He replied, reminiscing of the one he had and valued in his past life. The smile faded from his face, his heart as cold as his emotions. Hammer noticed that it was difficult to feel a sense of love or familiarity — something made abundantly clear by the fact that he had possessed the ability to display such emotions in the past.

_I'm going to take care of them Joe, like you did for me and Mike. _He thought, trying to emulate a feeling of love, but miserably failing. _Even if I have to lie about it._ He sighed, rubbing his brows.

_Actions have consequences Hammer, you wanted power, you've gotta live with the costs. _"Heh" He chuckled, reminding himself of the choice he made. "Go hard or die, Doom" _And I'm not dying._

* * *

**Good day brothers and sisters of Raination, I the translator will cease to translate if you do not show me some respect you **_**lamalamabahalairaj blutenberry undergaiza asdgka-**_ **sorry, my translator stole the keyboard for a minute there.**

I'm still on a break, but I had to tie up some loose ends, so I'll be putting out interludes, this might be the last or first of many, lets see where it goes. Hope you enjoyed it. Enough to leave a comment and hit that like/fave button.

PS The man's applying for university yo, wish me luck.

A Big, wonderful, magnificent and bombastic shout-out to my awesome patrons!

**Andreas Samuelsson **(Slade Killson)

**Clinton **(Titan Breaker)

**David J **(Celestial Devastator)

**King_Reaper** ( Kaiser Raiser )

**PbookR **(Infinity's Librarian)

**Amir G **(Galactic gangsta)

**Simply Invincible **(Onepunch Lord)

**Ido Gormizo **(Gravity's Tyrant)

**Siddarth Ravi** (Grand Wick)

Till next time, rain away!

**You can come find me, **

**ON TWITTER**: /RainReider

On **PAT RE ON**: https ReidR41n

On **YOUTUBE** /RaiNatio


	19. Chapter 19

_**Obligatory Disclaimer**_ _: I do not own anything (except maybe OC characters) all characters, places, worlds, universes…etc mentioned here belong to their respective owners and/or companies. _

_This is purely a work of __**fiction**__. Not meant to offend or incite, but to entertain and (maybe) inspire._

* * *

**A GAME WITH SERIOUS RULES**

* * *

S.H.I.E.L.D HQ,

New York.

Director Fury was a calm man, fearless even. With the position he held, it was an essential trait to possess. But once in a while, things came along that loved to try his good patience and see how far they could push him. The World Security Council was one of such things and this week wasn't making things better.

An alien war machine had landed in Puente Antiguo —a small town in New Mexico. Just some days after another alien claiming to be a _god_ had crash landed on earth and was intercepted by S.H.I.E.L.D. The Asgardian war machine and the god proceeded to duke it out in that small town, leveling it in the process and racking up a score of bodies.

The agents would've loved to hold someone accountable, but who was going to stop a god that destroyed an alien super weapon so advanced it made earth's best tech look like the tools of cavemen? No one, that's who, unless they wanted to start a war with a whole race of warrior _gods_. Who would eagerly come to the rescue of their prince. But Fury turned that around and instead formed an alliance, albeit one somewhat reliant on Jane Foster's relationship with the god—hopefully that wouldn't be the case in coming times.

_Well, at least we've got Stark and Hammer Tech._ Fury consoled, rubbing his brow. _And the man is catching up. _Director Fury not only appreciated the enthusiasm Justin Hammer had when it came to making tech that would level the playing field, he appreciated the efforts the man was making to advance the civilization level of the human race at large, and the fact that it seemed to have ignited a competitive spark in Tony Stark. That was all good and great but it didn't mean that Hammer was fully trusted.

It was obvious that Hammer was involved in augmentation projects of some kind. The agents had taken stealth scans and photos of his recent physique and cross referenced it with scans of his past structure, unless the man was born to be an athlete and spent every waking moment of his in a gym, it was obvious that there was something more involved.

That was information Fury refused to bring to the Council's notice. If they learned of it, they would rage and most likely reach a stupid decision like using force or other violent means, and when they'd inevitably fail. Hammer would become an enemy. One the world could not afford to make.

So the question was, was Justin Hammer working with other agencies, or was the man figuring it all out on his own? Fury had the hunch that Justin was indeed running his own augmentations, without outside help.

What wouldn't Fury give to have that man's mind working for him. But the thing with geniuses is; they were erratic and more times than not, unpredictable and highly dangerous. In his world, one unpredictable action could spell disaster for the entire world; Fury couldn't take that risk unless he absolutely had to. Talking about the man himself, he was currently ghost. Fury, nor his agents hadn't an idea where Justin Hammer was, and that alone was another major problem that needed solving—more shit on his plate, enough to make it tip over.

So with all these seemingly insurmountable issues at hand, why was Fury smiling when the shadowed figures of the World Security Council appeared on the holo-projectors?

"Director Fury, we understand that you have an important matter you'd like to discuss?"

"Yes, I do," Fury said, clicking on the soft screen of his computer to upload the prepared files. "I am sending you a prospectus for S.H.I.E.L.D.'s new budgetary allocations. You'll see that it substantially increases funding for the agency, expands jurisdiction for my agents, and augments my strategic authority"

"You are asking for much, Director Fury. Has there been any significant progress with the Tesseract?"

Tapping his chin, as though in deep thought, the director replied. "Umm…nope."

"Reigniting the Tesseract has and will remain your primary objective as director of S.H.I.E.L.D, yet you have made no headway."

"Please enlighten us. What have you accomplished as of late that would merit compensation of the magnitude of your request?"

"You might say I'm asking for the world. But it's been such a busy month…" Director Fury, tapped on his phone to bring its projector live, colorful images occupied the center of the meeting room. The Director pointed to the one that displayed an element "We managed to save Tony Stark's life, and with our guidance, he managed to finish his father's work. Which as you can see resulted in the creation of a new element, which might prove to be essential in reigniting the Tesseract."

He pointed at another, this one showing the flying visage of a man holding a hammer and the mutilated, metallic remains of giant silver humanoid "We formed an alliance with an extraterrestrial Thor and recovered the Asgardian weaponized armor, which if I'm not mistaken comes from the same realm as the Tesseract. Another recent ally, Dr Selvig, tells me we can learn more about the Tesseract from the armor and vice versa."

This time he enlarged an image of a demolished city section, within which the outstanding green figure of a bleeding Hulk stood above the defeated form of the Abomination. "After that I ran interference to keep that halfwit Ross from destroying New York city with his _enhanced _psycho-soldier and succeeded in keeping tabs on Banner without his notice. I'd hate to speculate how a man like Ross got his hands on classified intelligence that led to that horrifying incident."

"Director Fury-"

"Oh, and meanwhile I've kept a small team on the hunt for Steve Rogers, which I know might be perceived as disobeying orders. I just thought it might be handy to have access to the only human being on this planet that has had any direct contact and experience with the Tesseract." Fury spoke, leaning back on his chair as a video footage of S.H.I.E.L.D operatives extensively searched the icy arctic tundra.

"Anyway, that's what I've been up to. I've done some thinking, in doing so I've realized that the world is changing. Getting exponentially more dangerous. One thing I know for sure; nobody is better suited to protect this world better than me and my people. All we need are the means to do what we do best." He finished.

"…"

"We have reviewed your prospectus."

"You will have all that you require by month's end."

The holograms collapsed with the switching off of the projectors. Fury basked in the silence for moments more before speaking up. "You must be my lucky charm, Romanoff."

"You think?" asked the agent behind the opaque screen shielding.

"I've made that call a dozen times and this was the first time they really listened"

"That was good work boss." She replied.

"I just hope it's enough-" _Bzzzt! Bzzzt! _He picked up the phone that interrupted his speech, noting that the caller was Agent Coulson.

"Sir."

"Yes, Coulson." Nick Fury could hear the stifled excitement the voice behind the mic held.

"We found Steve Rogers"

"Good job Agent Coulson." Fury smiled so wide his cheeks ached. "I'll be there soon, I just have one more errand to run." He said, ending the call to dial another number.

"Barton."

"At your service, Boss."

"I need you on guard duty at the Pegasus base"

"Any persons of interest?"

"Keep tabs on Dr Selvig for me, his colleagues say he's been acting strange."

"On it"

"Barton, you'll be guarding the most important object in S.H.I.E.L.D possession. Keep your eyes peeled agent"

"Sir, yes sir"

* * *

Kamar Taj.

Kathmandu, Nepal.

The ancient one sat with her legs crossed attuning her spirit to the mystical frequencies. Her mind sailed past the serene magi-psychic waves, breaching the dimensional walls of different realms and realities. She communicated with the auras, danced with the sigils, spoke with the runes, strengthening her connection to the dimension and beings that granted her the immense powers she wielded.

The sleeping wizard would awaken soon, and the competition would begin. She had to prepare herself as her role–earth's sorcerer supreme–demanded. It was but a tiny click in the magical energy field, almost negligible amidst the greater sense of things, but with magic the often negligible were the most important. Her spirit exited the astral plane to rest within her body.

When the ancient one opened her eyes, she was almost shocked. Feeling the energy of the Vishanti sustain a thin parchment that hovered before her. For the Vishanti to go such lengths to reach out to her must mean that the message was of utmost urgency and importance. Why they couldn't show themselves before her was a reason she had not the urge to entertain—no one but the great entities themselves understood the reason why they did things the way they did.

She grabbed the parchment, feeling it suffused with the potent energy of the Vishanti. Her eyes landed on the text within, which read; _Cooperate with him. It will benefit your realm. __**Ok Boomer.**_ _With love, from Agamotto (\\-o-/)._

The ancient one had to rub her eyes and check her spirit to see if she had seen wrong, or was perhaps hallucinating from the effect of the herbal tea. Once again, she read the parchment, confirmed what it said, and confirmed that it truly was from the Vishanti.

"Are you serious?" Of course she knew who the '_Him'_ referred to. But since when had the Vishanti, no, Agamotto resorted to such playful antics to communicate? Why did they even know who Hammer was?

She watched the parchment diffuse into light particles, which contained answers to her many questions. "I am beginning to hate that man." She sighed as understanding dawned on her. Watching the fading light form the out time of a thumbs-up gesture. "Asshole" She found herself muttering unconsciously.

* * *

**Konnichiwa Allen Mon personales Regention! **That's french for

Hello My Awesome citizens of RaiNation! I hope you're all having a great weekend.

Wherever you are, whether under quarantine or self isolating, I hope this chapter brought you joy. My love goes out to you all. Please remember to stay safe, wear a mask and wash your hands. We need to live so we can brag about having survived an apocalyptic plague event.

What else….uh...yeah so over 90% of all you voted for this to be the main focus story. To be honest I didn't expect so much love for this story here. I've got something great planned, stay tuned for it.

This chapter was a nice loose end tieyer(I made that up) for the past arc and a smooth introduction with a lot of hints for the direction of the new arc. Most of you can guess what activating the Tesseract is going to lead to. Believe me when I say it's going to be more than you imagine. I'll leave it at that to not spoil anything.

Leave a like and a comment/review. Don't be shy lurkers, we won't steal your hearts...most of it.

A Big, wonderful, magnificent and bombastic shout-out to my awesome patrons!

**Andreas Samuelsson **(Slade Killson)

**Clinton **(Titan Breaker)

**David J **(Celestial Devastator)

**King_Reaper** ( Kaiser Raiser )

**PbookR **(Infinity's Librarian)

**Amir G **(Galactic gangsta)

**Simply Invincible **(Onepunch Lord)

**Ido Gormizo **(Gravity's Tyrant)

**Siddarth Ravi** (Grand Wick)

**God** (Heavenly Overlord)

**Boltarus **(Thunder Monarch)

**Frodo the fourth **(Eternal Emperor)

Well, I'll leave you all to enjoy your day/night with me on your mind.

Till next time, Rain (the best ever) away!

**You can come find me, **

**ON TWITTER**: /RainReider

On **PAT RE ON**: https ReidR41n

On **YOUTUBE** /RaiNatio


	20. Chapter 20

_**Obligatory Disclaimer**_ _: I do not own anything (except maybe OC characters) all characters, places, worlds, universes…etc mentioned here belong to their respective owners and/or companies. _

_This is purely a work of __**fiction**__. Not meant to offend or incite, but to entertain and (maybe) inspire_

* * *

**LIKE A HAMMER**

* * *

_Justin Hammer's Mobile Base–Lab #021._

_Location — Olympus Mons,_

_**Mars.**_

"Damn" I muttered, staring at the pulsating egg grow larger. Large enough to now house a fully grown adult—which _obviously _one facet of its purpose.

So what exactly was this massive egg? Well, to be honest, it's an unholy combination of science, crude alchemy and magic. It's a bio-magitechnical structure that served as a gestation pod, in simple terms it is a womb.

And within this womb was a digital organism being turned into an organic fetus. This fetus would then absorb energy and matter amongst various resources to accelerate its growth and gestation period. And when that was done, Eve would emerge as a biological being for the most part.

Why was my tone somewhat cautious? I created a sentient and self aware digital life form capable of expressing free will. That in and of itself was a miraculous achievement—at least to me it was. But what I was doing _now_ was creating a body, a functional housing for a soul that I created with my own hands!

'_Do you understand the implications behind this Hammer? You basically created life and gave it flesh'_

I am literally, _**literally**_, playing god. Every action has a resultant reaction, there will be consequences for what I am doing. The thing is; those consequences won't be necessarily bad ones.

'_What if they are?'_ Then I do like I always; I face it head on and bring it to heel.

I am not ignorant, nor arrogant. Ok, maybe a bit of the arrogance, but I don't let that arrogance blind me. I don't let any sense of pride or inflated ego, handicap me. My actions are well thought out to extents. I have taken the risks into account and still decided to proceed with this.

'_You're not omnipotent, Hammer'_

I know that. Perhaps there might be an outcome I have failed to prepare for, or a situation I have not taken into account. I can't know everything, it isn't possible, not with my current status. So certain things require me to have faith, in nothing but myself and my ability to solve problems.

I know I told Eve that there'd be no secrets between us and all that other 'trust-me-I-trust-you-spiel'. I am not naïve, in an ideal world, that would be the case, but like I have said earlier, this isn't an ideal world. There has to be safety measures and contingencies.

I walked towards the egg, watching my steps to avoid stepping on the metallic delivery tubes that snaked all through the lab. I shook my head as the last of the precious Uru metal –I obtained from the Destroyer armor– was devoured by the tubes and sent into the egg. I could tell that it was still starving for more resources and materials, none pertaining to energy/power consumption as those bases were covered by the geo-thermal power plants making use of the planet's untapped source. That was one main reason I chose to build a lab here on Mars, apart from the privacy and isolation of course.

My Space Exploration Drones and Probes launched late last year were the main reasons I could even build a base on Mars today. The usage of Pym particles was essential to making it all a possibility; its miniaturization properties allowed me to fit an entire lab into a simple drone.

Should incase things go wrong, there'll be no way for a rogue element to connect to the Earth's network systems, and I could use as much explosive force as I wanted to without having to worry about collateral or casualties.

…Even guns have safety switches. It would not only be stupid, but irresponsible to not have a failsafe. Eve is unique and powerful and she is about to become even more so. It is because I acknowledge and recognize her worth that I am doing this.

'_I will not limit my creation, but I will ensure that the necessary is done."_

I gave my command to the soul stone and braced myself for the painful recoil that soon rattled my very spirit. A warm orange light flashed and the deed was done. What was the deed? Heh, it's a secret. I wiped the blood that trickled down my nose. Even with my powerful physique, the infinity gem still demanded a hefty price.

I sighed in relief that it was done with. That was before the chill invaded my environment. The terrible yet inviting cold, hidden behind a ghostly veil of darkness that blanketed my entire lab. The primal fear that all living beings possessed was magnified in its presence.

'_She's back again'_

She doesn't speak much, why would she need to, her atmosphere told more than words could carry. Her very aura made the draconic aura I exuded seem insignificant.

"What do you want with me" I turned to speak to her presence, which was behind me before I turned and yet wasn't there anymore as I did. I sighed in relief, thinking that it was just a passing glance of hers that I had felt.

I was wrong; the cold fingers rubbing my cheeks were evident of her presence. The fact that I couldn't even perceive her movement or her presence prior to her touch was solid proof of just how ridiculously powerful she was.

I grit my teeth and turned to face her. She took a skeletal form robed in an obsidian cloak. The orbital structure that would've housed her eyes, were windows to a pitch and endless blackness. It took will and a pulse from the soul stone to secure my own soul from drifting off.

"I'm not Thanos, I'm not a simp, Mistress Death. Whatever you're selling, I'm not buying. You have to let me be in peace" Doesn't Death have more things to do with her time than fuck with me?

'_You should've been more respectful, Hammer'_ I chide myself, perhaps I should've thought of that sooner.

_**You created a soul without the proper right to do so. The cost must be paid, darling~**_ As soon as she spoke that sentence, something lashed through my body. And just like that, every single bit of my god force was drained. It left me momentarily weakened, but not drastically so. It's just like having your stamina depleted—rest will replenish it.

"I see" I spoke calmly, the rising emotions I felt were stifled and cooled by my beating heart, a wave of clarity was over me. God-force can always be regained, so what if I lost a bit now? I could always accumulate more. I rationalized.

But something wasn't sitting right with me. Death was grinning, that wasn't a hallucination, Death was truly grinning. Like she knew something I had no idea about. Something that was bound to fuck me over.

I searched myself from within and without, I was not crippled or disabled, my body was functioning just right. My heart still beat. My spirit was stable and my soul was mine. So why was the mistress grinning.

"What's so funny?" I asked, moving to grab and don my mask. If shit was about to hit the fan, I'd like to be prepared for it.

_**You shall learn of it when the time is right~**_ She said.

"If that's all, you should me alone then."

_**Your unique soul…give it to me~**_

'_Might as well take the shot. This is an opportunity you can't miss'. _

I pushed every single thing I had in me into my fist. The lack of a god-force to reinforce it would cause the impact force to not be as devastating as I'd like for it to be. But it would be adequate.

—_**BOOOM**_**!**

When the thunder died down, a trail of fog radiated outwards from the point of impact my fist had with Death's face. The blazing fiery chi that covered my arm was entirely sustained by my life force. My vitality was rapidly dwindling from the contact point I still maintained with death.

I withdrew my fist. Noticing that the nerves at the ends of my knuckles were dead, and remained so. Death stared at me, and I stared back.

I must be the first person in history to throw hands at the Mistress. At least the first one in history to do so and survive. Oh, I will survive this, I won't die.

'_I need to stop lying to myself'_

I'd like to imagine that behind that skeletal expression, she was dumbfounded and was asking herself why I did what I just did. I also liked to have imagined that she couldn't sense my dread.

"My soul is mine and mine alone." Is what I said as a cover up for my actions. But what I wanted was a measure of just how strong death was. Yes, I put my life on the line for an experiment and the results were very satisfactory. I have learned something quite valuable, of course I'd made theories and conjectures but putting them into practice gave me priceless information.

I saw Death raise her bony palm, but never saw it come back down.

—_**TWAAAAANG!**_

After the thunder came the blackness. When the light of consciousness returned, I was bleeding through the eyes, nose and mouth. The pain that accompanied my clarity was beyond blinding.

'_The mask saved my brain…as calculated'_

"Jesus Christ" I groaned as my dismantled face restructured itself with my neck twisting back into place. Among many other broken bones. I spied the lab, realizing that the Mistress had long left the vicinity.

'_My fucking spine's gone.'_

I only realized my spine was destroyed when I tired sitting up. So while I let my body heal itself I considered what it was I learned that was so valuable.

Physical force cannot affect entities. No, that is incorrect. Astounding physical force can affect the Entities. But compared to using energy based attacks, it is ridiculously ineffective. Physical attacks laced or backed by any form of externalized exotic energy, will do exponentially more damage than an ordinary physical attack.

Why is that so? Because fundamentally, all things are derivative of one origin energy source hence all things are fundamentally the same. Physical attacks can be likened to using pure brute force, while somewhat effective, are very crude in most circumstances. Considering that most entities have immunity to physical damage or just downright invulnerability. With the application of exotic energy however it can then be compared to wielding tools, which can bypass these invulnerabilities.

But even then, the exotic energy must be very potent in strength or utterly colossal in size to cause significant damage.

So what exactly have I learned? I can harm the Entities if I can harvest and utilize very potent energies. When I say energies I mean things like magic, or chi, or the enigma force or even the power cosmic. You get the gist.

Yes, I am thinking of ways to kill or —_at the very least_— harm universal level existences. With Death doing whatever the hell it is she's planning to, I have to be prepared. Even if not her, those beings I saw during my enlightenment were enough motivation to keep me on my toes. After all, I promised myself that I will not be controlled nor conquered, to do that, I'd have to be on speaking level terms with those bastards.

With feeling returning back to my arms, I pried the mask off my face. Observing the thin imprint on its side, one reminiscent of a bony palm.

I am certain death could have destroyed the mask if she wanted to. Even with that, I still had to admit to the durability and the structural integrity of the mask.

"Ughh Fuck me!" I groaned even louder, pushing myself to my feet. I was relying on my body's biology to completely heal me, a process that became exponentially painful due to the depletion of my God-Force.

Once I was finally back on my feet though, I got cleaned up and decided that it was time to see other things through. Yes, this is me, Mr., no, _Dr_ Doom Hammer, I get slapped by death and here I am about to walk it off. Good times.

I clicked on the upgraded and miniaturized Temporal–Translocational device embedded into my watch—A smaller, more efficient version of my Time Platform, you know, the machine that allows me to precisely traverse the fabric of Space-Time. I entered the coordinates of my destination. I could use magic to get there, but I'd rather let my Doom-force accumulate.

A platform of light materialized beneath my feet, elevating to engulf my entire figure, sending me to my location as it did.

* * *

_The Churchill._

_Savage Yard,_

_South Africa_

When I materialized out of thin air within the dilapidated ship, the mercenary who first laid eyes on me was too stunned to speak. "Go on, shout for them" I urged the man, he did so enthusiastically. After all, I was here to get things done, and for the pleasure of taking out the embers of rage I held from the strike Death had lashed upon me, on them.

Guns were pointed at me from all physically possible directions. Good, this was going to be Doom's debut to mortal men, let them witness my power and cower before me.

—_**Shing!**_ Dark silver claws extended from outwards from my fingers. I took a deep breath– the air was filled with trepidation and tension. I counted one hundred and forty–three hearts beating. Some fast, some steady. But all the same, I could smell the fear they perspired, a fear of the unknown.

I unleashed a fraction of my draconic aura and forty-five hearts stopped beating, I curtailed it from spreading further and making this undertaking too easy. I wanted to get physical.

—_**BRATATATATA! BRRATATATATAT!**_

A wave; an endless barrage of bullets tore for me. Some flattened upon contact with my skin, others deflected right off. It felt like having raindrops beat against my skin. A fitting analogy, if the bullets were the rain, then the thunder was the ignition occurring the gun's barrel to propel them. And let me tell you something, if this was thunder then the crack of a matchstick was the crackle of lightning.

—_**BRATATATATA! BRRATATATATAT!**_

This, this is what I worked for. Going from a baseline human to become superhuman. I was super, but biologically the human part was under consideration as I was more, much more. Maybe adequately defined as _post human_ — a line of thought for another day.

—_**BRATATATATA! BRRATATATATAT!**_

The pressing question now, was why I had yet to kill them all. I was waiting for the dread to seep into their minds. The kind of dread that comes to a living being when it realizes its entire efforts to stave off its eventual end was futile.

—_**BRATATAT**_**-**_click-click_

There it is. I can feel it spread through them all like a tsunami unleashed in an enclosed space. The results are astoundingly disastrous; some men crumble to their knees when I gaze at them, others scream hysterically seeking the nearest escape from me, and then there are those who scream and yet approach me. Not out of bravery, but out of a sense of fear so terrible that their only option is to rush towards it for a quick end.

I am man as he was intended to be—a dominator. It sounds poetic, I know. But consider this, what is human kind if not dominators? We seek to master the world and all it has to give, we seek to master the animals that dwell on it, we seek to master even those who are like us. We seek to bring things under our control.

I swipe through the advancers, rending flesh into clean sections. Twenty-eight hearts stop beating.

I have spent time meditating on that facet of our character. Man was made to be in unity with his neighbor, but like a blackhole, his heart can never be truly satisfied– not out of nature, but out of choice. He chooses to hunger for that which he has, and that which he cannot. An attitude borne out of greed — a misunderstanding of his deepest nature to dominate. Like standing too close to a big picture, thinking you can see it all, not realizing that you only gaze at a section.

They run but cannot escape my stride; each glancing blow destroys bones and ruptures organs, sending shards of those very bones deeper into vital vessels. Each touch is fatal, the force behind a finger tap is enough to blow heads cleanly off. Every swipe dismembers, every blow dismantles. At this moment I am a proper personification of my name. Sixty-nine hearts cease to beat.

What man must first dominate is —their ego, their wants, their needs, their angels and their demons— themselves. That is where he grows, the turning point to elevate his being, to connect to the god–flow, to be able to harvest it properly. So he is not consumed by any other. It is a choice, one he can make whenever he pleases to.

Only one heart remains beating. And I am standing outside the vault door, an entrance separating me from my Vibranium.

"Open the door, Ulysses"

"Heh _sniff_ hehe, oh, I don't think so big bad wolf" The man joked behind the door.

"C'mon tough guy, I'm not gonna kill you, I promise"

"Oy, I'm good here, all I need is your mom to make it better." That was good, I had to admit. I'll probably take his tongue for it though.

"Fine, the hard way it is." I sighed, feeding my watch new coordinates.

Can you imagine the heart attack inducing scare I gave the man when I teleported right behind him? He jumped and squealed. A grown ass man like Ulysses Klaue, _squealing_. "Hah" I blurted behind the mask. Like the rat he was, he scurried away from me, and raised his weapon—a RPG launcher loaded with a high yield rocket grenade.

"Bye bye" he mouthed, smirking pulling the trigger as he did.

—_**BOOOM!**_

"_Cough cough! _Heh, _sniff, _survive that big bad wolf _cough_"

From the smoke, I emerged. The steaming metal fragments of the rocket grenade clinking and clanking as I dusted them off my palm.

"A-ah-"

"Shush" I gestured for silence with a finger raised to the lips. I pointed my watch at the Vibranium cache and fired a concentrated miniaturization beam at it, turning the entire cache into the size of a match box. With that done, I turned to the once stunned man who was now trying to escape, "Listen, I'm not going to kill you. That's for the Wakandans to do– my gift to them. But what I will do, is take your tongue. I can't have you speaking of some things you've seen here, that is if they don't kill you where you stand."

"No, no mate, wait! We can c—ahk!" I pinned the struggling Klaue to the ground. "Mmph! Mphm!" Pried open his mouth, dug a claw into his tongue and slashed. This was a first for me too. He kicked, convulsed and screamed through the blood that filled his mouth. A little heat channeled into my fingers cauterized the cut—the pain was more than he could bear. He went into shock and blacked out.

I still had to spin this to my advantage some more, to make sure The Wakandans would owe me a debt, or at the very least express immense gratitude. I searched the room for writing instruments but could find none, leaving me with one option.

I ripped Klaue's shirt off. "Nice tats" I praised, channeling heat into my index claw and went to writing my message on his chest.

'_Man, this shit is brutal'_

What? You feeling sorry for Klaue? Perhaps it was because the movies never delved in depth into his criminal activities. The downright vile shit he's done. No, this is not me looking for a reason to justify my actions.

I did what I did simply because I wanted to; it was the most efficient path to achieving my aims. I don't care about his past, it's not my business that he sold bombs to terrorists behind the Amsterdam nursery school bombings, knowing what they were going to use it for. But it does help in making my choice easier. Maybe I'm a softie.

"Good" I nodded, rereading my message carved to the man's chest. I also took his cell, breaking the flimsy encryption on it. I gained access to all his contacts and messages. And would you know it, someone's been planning to sell my weapons to this guy.

_Unacceptable_.

It would seem my somewhat prolonged absence and that of Eve's at Hammer Industries had given someone the impetus to try fucking with me. Okay, it seems I'll have to set an example.

I pressed on the watch, a glowing platform engulfed the knocked out Ulysses and sent him to his destination and with another press and one materialized beneath me, sending me to my destination.

* * *

_The High Palace._

_Birnin Zana,_

_Wakanda._

King T'Chaka sat on his throne. He listened to each and everything his council members had to say regarding Wakanda's state of affairs. Casting a side glance at his son, who stood to his right. He could tell that T'Challa was even more attentive to the matters of state and had come up with solutions, not only for problems, but also to increase efficiency.

The king smiled, the glory of Bast shone upon him, his family and his nation, for that he was grateful. Should his demise come upon him this very day, he would accept it in peace, for the kingdom would be left in the hands of capable people.

He would have to answer to his ancestors for his actions, or lack thereof, concerning two of his greatest regrets.

"*Your Highness, forgive my intrusion*" (translated from Xhosa) A border guard intruded, disturbing the discussions of the council.

T'Chaka could feel the urgency behind the man's action. It was the king's duty to know of whatever trouble might afflict his realm, whether he may welcome the news or not. T'Chaka braced himself for the grim news and gestured for the man to rise and speak.

"Your Majesty, Ulysses Klaue has been apprehended, alive"

"How?" The king exclaimed, rising to his feet. The council members were as stunned as he was. "Bring him here!"

The Dora Milaje dragged the man T'Chaka had spent more than a decade trying to find into the throne room. The man kept kicking and groaning, his eyes full of hatred and yet could not utter a single word.

"Your Majesty, he was found like this on the border by a patrol." The Dora said, prying the man's mouth apart to reveal that he had no tongue. But what drew the attention of all were the Xhosa words carved into his chest. They read; _May the glory of Bast shine upon her avatar and his nation for all eternity. Doom, sends his regards._

T'Chaka could hear the cries of the lost souls, slain by the hands of the man delivered to his doorstep. For the first time in a very long time, he could hear the satisfied growl of the panther goddess.

If, Bast, herself approved. Who was he to disprove? The souls of the slain will find peace on this day. The execution of the thief would not be postponed. Past the voices of his council members, past the glad yet critical eyes of his son. T'Chaka wondered just who this person with such a foreboding name was.

* * *

**Konnichiwa nous Avon friendes that's Spanish for " Hello my good friends"**

Citizens of the RaiNation, I wish you well. I hope you're all having a great weekend(hope this chapter makes it even better) and y'all are safe and sound.

God have mercy on those who have witnessed my typing spree. I'm sorry it took a while to get this out, I had to take my time to get this chapter just right. Plus I also took a refresher course on the marvel universe so expect something entertaining about to go down real soon. You know I won't disappoint.

Show some love before you go(if you enjoyed the story) hut that like and fav button.

**Andreas Samuelsson **(Slade Killson)

**Clinton **(Titan Breaker)

**David J **(Celestial Devastator)

**King_Reaper** ( Kaiser Raiser )

**PbookR **(Infinity's Librarian)

**Amir G **(Galactic gangsta)

**Simply Invincible **(Onepunch Lord)

**Ido Gormizo **(Gravity's Tyrant)

**Siddarth Ravi** (Grand Wick)

**God** (Heavenly Overlord)

**Boltarus **(Thunder Monarch)

**Frodo the fourth **(Eternal Emperor)

Well, I'll leave you all to enjoy your day/night with me on your mind.

Till next time, Rain (the best ever) away!

**You can come find me, **

**ON TWITTER**: /RainReider

On **PAT RE ON**: https ReidR41n

On **YOUTUBE** /RaiNatio


	21. Chapter 21

_**Obligatory Disclaimer**_ _: I do not own anything (except maybe OC characters) all characters, places, worlds, universes…etc mentioned here belong to their respective owners and/or companies. _

_This is purely a work of __**fiction**__. Not meant to offend or incite, but to entertain and (maybe) inspire_

* * *

**YOU BUILD SOME, YOU BREAK SOME**

* * *

_Hammer Industries HQ_

_New York City._

_USA_.

The immaculately dressed driver alighted from the H.L (Hover Line) Luxury Class vehicle and walked over to the passenger side. He pushed on the handle which lit with a green light, causing the door to glide upwards akin to an angel's outstretched wing.

I stepped out the vehicle, my eyes hidden behind shades as dark as the stylish suit I wore–Jacked picked them out. Eve wasn't available to tell me what was '_in style'_. I miss my best girl already. I picked up my phone and checked on the condition of the gestation pod. It was stabilizing, which meant Eve could emerge soon, and that it was no longer burning a hole in my pockets. At least I still had some Vibranium left for myself.

I closed the display and walked through the entrance to the interior of my company's HQ, nodding at the guards who saluted as I stepped past them.

[Welcome back, Sir] The resident Virtual Intelligence greeted, downloading company related files that needed my attention into my device.

I saw some new faces amongst my employees. Some of them recognized me on sight, others didn't. Almost everyone was dressed casually–barring the guards and certain staff members– and moving in groups, having discussions ranging from design choices of company products, the implementation of meta-materials on existing technology, to functional calculations of game character physics aided by holographic simulations; the atmosphere was unmistakably positive and conducive to progress. It looked like –a page ripped out from a futurist's vision of a 2050 workplace—it was beyond its time.

No doubt due to the implementation of well thought out policies adopted, reworked and updated from the business models of the most successful companies from my Earth and the emphasis I placed on innovation and creativity. I noticed that some of the portraits I had drawn in my free time were all framed and hung on the colorful walls–HR and PR departments seem to be looking to get promoted.

I smiled, seeing the environment I had created with my own hands. Yeah, I'm a bad guy, but at least I'm making the world's future brighter, since I'll be here to see that future. Call it the considerations of an aspiring immortal.

I approached the elevator and waited for the doors to open. "Top floor" I spoke into the Voice console as I stepped inside, disregarding the option of clicking the tactile buttons.

I whipped out my phone and began sorting through work related files. Declining some that seemed to be going nowhere. Dealing with complaints made by employees and it seemed more than one person was going to be promoted. I valued talent, and to make talent value me too, I nurtured it. I approved other files. Adding missing elements to certain engineering problems, while resolving calculation inconsistencies and correcting errors in others that the resident engineers couldn't seem to wrap their head around recently, I needed more prodigious individuals working here.

Why would a prodigy come work for me? Lets ignore all the resources and freedom I provided and talk about the one thing 95% of people valued—Security. Some people don't want to climb Mount Everest to get pictures of its peak, they'd rather look online than face the arduous climb. There's nothing wrong with that. And in the same way, others didn't want to go out there and start their companies from scratch just to build something or make a difference. They'd rather have security than face the risks that came with setting out on your own. All this I learned by actually being in control of my own company. A very valuable lesson that I am grateful to have acquired without misfortune.

Confirming that everything was back to running at a 100% capacity and efficiency, I returned the phone to my pocket.

All this I accomplished before reaching the top floor. I had plans that would send my company half a century ahead of the competition that was already left in the dust. But that would lead to indigestion—people weren't ready to stomach half of what I had to offer, it was too much to swallow at the moment. All in due time; knowing when to sprint and when to walk was an essential skill in this business. I learned that the hard way, unfortunately.

The doors to my office slid open, and apart from how clean everything looked, the placement of all my hardcopy files and unfinished sketches remained exactly where I left them. I welcomed the wave of nostalgia that flowed in while I went about setting things in accurate order. Making sure style balanced functionality and everything was in place symmetrically.

'_OCD issues'_ I laughed at myself as a side-effect manifested.

I sat on my chair and reclined easily. My spine was in heaven. Jack was busy running an errand for me, leaving me temporarily without an aide. Which was why I tasked Jack with hiring a secretary/personal assistant for the day to day company related issues only.

Jack's the butler, he's good at handling company related work but management was not his area of expertise. Eve is my partner, my right hand, she ran it all, but she didn't have the presence to direct everyone else in my stead. A good secretary, one who could expertly navigate the corporate jungle, one who had value to add to the company, was necessary.

The doors slid open, allowing the fairly tall, 5'7 lady with cascading stark white hair, entrance. "Sir, here are the files you requested." She said almost with no emotion, placing the documents on my desk. I noticed her fixation to the color white, judging from the creamy shade on her nails to the color of her immaculate office wear, which made her sharp red eyes standout all the more. To the way she stonily conducted herself.

But that was just her exterior. The hammer of her beating heart sounding in my ear was anything but calm or even entirely human for that matter.

"What's your name?" I asked, looking over the files.

"Ana Helstorm, sir"

"Helstorm" I let it roll on my tongue, realizing why I felt a sense of familiarity to her.

"Tell me, Helstorm. Why are you here?"

"I'm here to work, sir." She smiled.

"I find that hard to believe, demon." I stated, taking off the shades to stare right into her eyes.

"I'm only half demon, Prince of hell" She stared right back.

I rapped my fingers on the desk, wondering how I'd clean up the mess of demon blood and flesh, and the resulting consequences of such violent actions. She probably had a life and friends or family, after all it should have been in her background check—which I should get around to reading.

I never spotted her on my last trip to hell—it's a big place. And considering what I did to Mephisto, she shouldn't be here for revenge.

"You should be well aware of what I am capable of, not even your soul can escape my reach. I'd love to have this back and forth banter last longer, but I don't have the time for it. So tell me Satana, why are you in my office?"

"I just came here to work… and seek protection from the war."

"And how exactly can I trust that?"

"I can't harm you, even if I wanted to. Not because of the immense power in your possession, but because of the hierarchy. There are denizens below who think you should be seated upon the throne, they would come after me and my family should I raise my hand against you."

So she does have people she cares about. I wanted to give her the benefit of the doubt, I really did. But you know me and my glaring trust issues. My paranoia would eat me alive if I didn't take precautionary measures.

"You work for me to the very best of your abilities; you never go against me or betray me, my wishes or my orders, for as long as you live. And in return I offer you my protection, and of course you'll be provided for. The price for reneging, obviously, being your soul."

She rubbed at her creasing brows, thinking it over before finally speaking "I wish to add a clause."

"Let's hear it" to be honest, having someone connected to hell at my beck and call would be very useful. But what interested me more was the novelty of having a demon run in my company.

"You won't betray me, neither will you force me to end my own life or those I hold dear to myself. And the duration of the deal will last for a decade only. And it's only fair that you pay the price I do."

I ruminated over her conditions and found them…adequate. "Fine. In my authority as the _Prince of hell,_ I Justin Hammer Von Doom, make this deal with Satana Helstorm, first daughter of the Arch-Demon. Whosoever first reneges on the terms applied here shall have their soul in the hands of the other. Do you accept?" I rose from my seat–blatantly towering over her— and stretched out an open palm, bleeding from a fresh cut in its center. I didn't know how to conjure the documents like Mephisto did. All I knew was what mattered— the essence of the deal.

"..I do." She hesitated for a moment, before convincing herself to go ahead with it. She pricked her thumb by biting it, when there was enough blood on it to wet her palm; she brought it to rest on mine. The moment our hands joined, I could feel the ethereal bindings come into place over my soul.

Bindings that connected me to her.

'_Haha!' _I frowned and clenched my jaw to hide the laughter that threatened to escape my lips. These bindings were enforced by the authority that foresaw our deal as well as the psychic emanation of order. They could not be removed unless the duration expired or one of us went back on our words—these were supposed to be the only options available.

But I wonder, who was it that had a concentrated mold of infinite power that just happened to correspond to all matters that dealt with the soul? Who was it that possessed an infinity gem that could shred these bindings with but a single command, and without any of the adverse effects registering?

'_And they call the devil evil?'_ I did. I wouldn't put anything on my soul that I couldn't get rid of in the next moment.

"Welcome to Hammer Industries, Ms Helstorm, I am certain you'll enjoy it here" I said with a brilliant smile that made her blush.

'_Like I wasn't trying to kill her just a moment ago'_

Burning off the clotted blood on my palm, I took a sit and went on to scanning the documents one last time. I had all the names and information; it was time I took action.

I handed her the files, "Send Mr. Marlowe in and send my congratulations to the Senegalese branch, give them a paid for vacation to the Bahamas and please tell Mr. Jobe, that he has a spot here for him, whenever he wants it."

She nodded and took the papers. "Will that be all, sir?" She asked. To say I was pleased by her professionalism, would be an understatement to just how much I was satisfied by it.

"Yes, thank you." I nodded back.

She walked out. I slid my shades back on, and made a call to Jack.

"Is it done, Jack?"

[It is, Sir.]

"Good" The doors slid open and in walked Mr. Marlowe. A bald, middle aged man, with an amiable smile on his face. His thin framed glasses rested slightly down the bridge of his nose, most likely due to his tendency to stare downwards, a result of his height.

I gestured for him to sit. He smiled and pushed the glasses up.

[Sir, would you like to take the jet or will you be going by road?]

"Looks like I'll have to disappoint the ladies today, Jack. Get the jet."

[Very well, Sir.]

I ended the call, and turned to the man seated across me.

"Marlowe, before we begin, is there anything you'd like to tell me?"

The smile never left his face. "Yes. Weapons development have managed to up production by 5%, the implemented meta-materials have caused an increase in efficiency." His fingers tapped against the side of his thighs as he spoke.

I really don't have the patience for this bullshit, not today. I had places to be. "You must think this is a joke?"

"Excuse me, sir?" He frowned.

"I already know who you tried selling my weapons to. What I want to know is why?"

"I don't understand, sir" His heart betrayed the outward composure he mustered.

"One more chance; tell me the truth, the whole truth. And I'll let it go this time"

"…I don't know what you're talking about, sir"

That's it. "Very well, Mr. Marlowe. Pack your things and vacate the premises. I advise you to spend what time left you have making amends to your family"

"I-I don't understa-"

"You're fired, Marlowe. And before this day ends, you'll end up in a jail cell."

"I have done so much for this company! I have a family! You can't do this to me!"

"It was all in the contract, Marlowe. Your services weren't free, I recall you being paid handsomely. And I'm not doing anything to you; these are the consequences of your actions.

"And the '_I have a family'_ card? Really? C'mon, we both know you didn't think that way when you were inches deep in that young assistant of yours."

His eyes widened. It finally dawned on him.

I dialed security.

"But-"

"Don't worry. The money in all those offshore accounts will be given to your family."

"Please! Sir, give me another chance!" He begged.

"I did. You threw it away."

He continued begging, spilling out names of those involved— nothing I didn't already know.

"Get him out of my sight."

He kicked and cried as he was dragged away; causing a commotion, disrupting the harmonious atmosphere.

Greed destroys men.

* * *

*.*.*.*.*

* * *

Mansion Doom.

Sokovia.

"Come Viktor." The old lady held my hands and led me to the dining room; a whole fifty meter stretch from the second kitchen, which left the aged woman almost breathless even as she beamed.

I asked Jack to get me a house in Sokovia and move my family into it. I didn't realize he got me a refurbished castle instead.

But nevertheless, the walk did nothing to stifle the lady's joy.

Once she'd laid eyes on me, she refused to let go; as though I'd disappear if she even dared to blink. Yes, she's supposed to be my biological mother. I took the tests, they came out positive. They really are my–well, this body's family.

Valeria stood, smiling and gesturing for us to take our seats at the grand dinner table whose quarter section was occupied by food she'd made. I stared at her for a moment, the difference between how she looked now and her past appearance was as stark at the difference between sugar and sand. Turns out she was a natural blond, it was dirt that had turned her hair auburn.

She met my gaze and dodged it. There's an awkwardness between us. I really don't know how to connect to someone who's supposed to be my long lost sister. I never had one before.

The only reason I connected with the old lady so much was because she didn't seem to notice my awkwardness. Maybe she did, but just didn't care.

In this situation, I was a fish out of water. This wasn't a battle. It wasn't me manipulating others. This was me trying to be genuine in my feelings. I actually wanted to feel something.

We sat down. The old lady gave a prayer, before we began to eat. It was actually delicious, I wasn't even being polite when I voiced it out, yet Valeria couldn't have been happier. The old lady began to speak, she told me of stories.

She was like a kaleidoscope of expressions—laughing, frowning, smiling, excited, and amazed, as she recollected her lifetime, her bloodline, herself and of Valeria–who blushed and covered her face when I learned that she'd got stuck on a tree when she was twelve. I sat, a humble spectator, trying to be part of the warmth that filled the air.

These people cared little for my wealth or my reputation. To them I was Victor, the lost son. Not Justin the multi-billionaire.

Yet all I felt was sadness. A deep sadness, as this sight brought with it the desire to see the family I had left behind. I wondered if they too gather to share stories of me—the headstrong middle child, the wildest one of the bunch.

I turned to the old lady and beneath my smile, my sadness deepened. She didn't have much long to live. There was nothing I could do to prolong her life—she was too old and frail to survive any rejuvenation procedure. I wondered just how devastating her death would be to Valeria. How would she deal with that type of loss?

I would've chosen not to feel a thing, had I known it was going to be sadness.

* * *

**Hellige shieza Regen! **That's German for I make it Rain!

Good day my people of RaiNation. Tis I your humble Lord.

I thank thee for thine patience. I apologize it tooketh this lengthy to release thine fresh chapter. But I hath to work on making it extraordinary for you all deserve nothing less.

If you happened to hath enjoyed it. Leaveth here a like, or perhaps a comment even to tell me thine thoughts.

Forget not to show thine favorite author some love, by furiously pressing on those buttons that uplift the story.

**A glorious shout-out to mine supporters and patrons. You who aid me in this endeavor of mine!**

**Andreas Samuelsson **(Slade Killson)

**Clinton **(Titan Breaker)

**David J **(Celestial Devastator)

**King_Reaper** ( Kaiser Raiser )

**PbookR **(Infinity's Librarian)

**Amir G **(Galactic gangsta)

**Simply Invincible **(Onepunch Lord)

**Ido Gormizo **(Gravity's Tyrant)

**Siddarth Ravi** (Grand Wick)

**God** (Heavenly Overlord)

**Boltarus **(Thunder Monarch)

**Frodo the fourth **(Eternal Emperor)

**Aron Kovcin **(Game Breaker)

**Susanoo23 **(Divine Demon)

**Alex Luevanos **(Sun Conqueror)

Well, I'll leave you all to enjoy your day/night with me on your mind.

Till next time, Rain (the best ever) away!

**You can come find me, **

**ON TWITTER**: /RainReider

On **PAT RE ON**: https ReidR41n

On **YOUTUBE** /RaiNatio


	22. Chapter 22

_**Obligatory Disclaimer**_ _: I do not own anything (except maybe OC characters) all characters, places, worlds, universes…etc mentioned here belong to their respective owners and/or companies. _

_This is purely a work of __**fiction**__. Not meant to offend or incite, but to entertain and (maybe) inspire_

* * *

**BANG GOES THE BULLET**

* * *

_Mega-Mansion Doom._

_Sokovia._

"Viktore, you must, please my child, you have to help your people" The old lady pleaded, both of her hands wrapped around mine as we walked.

"I can help them. But I don't think I need to be a ruler for that." I answered.

"My boy, it is your birthright. Your grandparents were rightful rulers. The invaders stole all that was originally ours and they turned our country into hell. It has never been the same since. All men and women who have come in power in this land have done nothing but steal from and exploit us.

"It is your duty; to yourself, to your blood, to your nation. Viktore, help them. Take it as the wishes of an old woman at death's door." She begged.

I did feel as though she were nagging me. I don't necessarily appreciate it when people feel the need to tell me what to do. I am very capable of making my own choices. I didn't have any responsibility to this nation; they weren't my kids or relatives. They deserved nothing from me. It's harsh but it is still the truth.

But, when I consider the boons granted by having an entire country in my hand. A whole nation at my direct command, I certainly had to reconsider. The current American government was favorable to me, after all our relationship was symbiotic and advantageous, but there will come a time when a different government takes over, when a different—or even the current– political party sees me as a parasite or a problem rather than a partner. Humans change, and so do opinions.

But what if I had my own country, my own nation—a government that would answer to me and only me? Perhaps this was a necessary step I have to take on my path . My goal was to become immortal and powerful. I only wanted to ensure the planet's safety and survival because I wasn't keen on inheriting a wasteland in the future. And power wasn't only referring to physical might, but a political one as well.

To possess immortality was one thing, to be able to enjoy it, was another.

What use was my immortality if I never got to truly enjoy it?

"Fine.." Say it Hammer, say it. "…m-mother" I said awkwardly. If my heart did not mute my emotions, I'd have died of embarrassment when the old lady suddenly stopped walking to hug me with frail arms that couldn't wrap around my powerful frame.

"My son, it touches my heart to hear you call me that once more."

I guess I could be a considerate person after all, if only my brothers could see me now.

I patted her on the back, prompting her to reluctantly release me and continue our walk."Speak less of Death, you have a very long life to live, I promise you." I'd never be able to comfort Valeria if the old lady died. I truly am going to try my very best for the family I had here. Just as Joe had done for us back in my first life.

The old lady only smiled in return, as though I were a child trying to stop the inevitable. If only she knew that I had resurrected her once already.

"Thank you for honoring this one's wishes."

"I'm actually doing it for myself, I'd like to own a country" I said jokingly, but there was truth in my jest.

"That is what you tell yourself, child, but you are a good man at heart."

"I wish I could say the same."

"I see it in you, you do not have to say it."

If only she knew the things you've done Hammer. If only.

I led her to her bedroom, the most furnished room in the mansion. What stood out the most was the white king sized bed that occupied the room's north side, it was composed of the softest smart metamaterials that would not only monitor her condition but also move to accommodate her form to provide absolute comfort.

The chandelier let out a soft orange light that added a cozy glow to the room. If you switched to the ultraviolet spectrum, you'd be blinded by the intensity of weak vita-ray particles that were being emitted from that very chandelier. Any baseline human that slept in any one of the rooms in this house that had the weak vita-ray particle emitters, would wake up feeling energized than they'd ever felt in their lives.

I guided her to the bed, helping take her crocs off as she sat on its edge. The weird thing was that I kept thinking of Deadpool as I slid them off.

"Bless your soul, my child." She said, planting a kiss on my forehead. The blinds drew shut as I rose to my feet.

"Sleep well" I whispered, walking towards the exit.

"My Viktore, my Viktore" I heard her mutter quietly as I closed the door behind me.

Sokovia was a war torn country on the brink of total disaster. The citizens were living on their knees. They were broken. What do the broken want? The one thing they yearned for consciously or not was a savior. I wasn't one, I was the next best thing—their only choice.

I had the money, the connections weren't a problem. All I needed was the identity of every Hydra agent in Sokovia; which won't be a problem, since I happened to know of a certain digital consciousness that possessed that and more. If I was going to take control of this land, Hydra had to go.

What more would I need to take over this land? People, actually that was more of a want than need. I'd like to have Eve with me during the undertaking, till then Sokovia could wait.

Valeria was in one of the recreation rooms, and judging by the muffled sound effects of gunshots, explosions and grunts, I wagered she was an action movie.

I was going to avoid her as I left, but that wouldn't be me trying my best to be part of my new family would it?

Here comes the awkwardness. I pushed open the sound proof doors, and then it happened—the scene on the mega screen changed to one where the hero was passionately making out with the heroine, and oh wow, they were going at it alright, clothes went flying faster than birds on a windy day.

I paused, mid step. Even in the relative darkness of the cinema-esque room, I could see Valeria clutching the cushioned armrest of her seat hard enough for her knuckles to protrude. I caught the whiff of sweat that slid down her temples. To my ears, her heart sounded like a jack-hammer about to explode.

She was mortified, utterly abashed. Like a child whose parents walked in on them watching porn.

I should have shut up and walked out, but I couldn't help myself.

"Haha!" I laughed, that was the straw that broke the camel's back.

"Aihhh!" She screamed in that cute, high pitched way, and hid her face behind her palms. So this is why brothers liked teasing their sisters, it's fun.

She curled up when she knew I was approaching her. I chuckled, "Hey, Val. Don't stop watching on account of me." I instinctively reached out to rub her head, this time I didn't stop myself. "I'll be leaving for a while okay? If you need anything–anything at all, call Jack, or even me. Take care of yourself and the old lady."

With her face still buried behind her hands, she nodded.

"There's an E-Scape headset beneath the seats. If you do connect to the VR network, there are no restrictions on the content you can access."

She nodded again.

"I mean no restrictions at all Val. Don't be shy to look at the racy stuff, just close the doors before you-"

"Viktor just go!"

"Ok, ok, geez. I love you too Val." I rubbed her head once more and began making my way out.

"Come back soon brother." She said, through parted fingers.

"Alright." I smiled.

*.*.*.*.*

* * *

_Justin Hammer's Mobile Base–Lab #021._

_Olympus Mons,_

_Mars__**.**_

"…so yeah, that's how my day went. Eve" I spoke to the egg while I worked on my latest project—the Nandroids. Micro sized autonomous androids, that would serve as a lethal version of the scavenger units. I sealed the connections to the glowing crystalline structure within the Nandroid's torso that was it's unique power core.

"Computer begin Nandroid ver 1.54 test #14" I said, closing the chest cavity and setting the tools down.

[Commencing activation..]

[Activation successful]

The ant-sized humanoid, shakily stood on its two feet. Its eyes lit up with an eerie red glow as it stared straight ahead, it's features were based on the sleek, seamless design of my earlier doom bot. I decided to proceed on a smaller scale due to the current scarcity of resources, resources hogged up by the egg.

"Walk for me, little guy" The tiny robot took a wobbly step forward and then another. From sight alone, I could tell that the learning algorithm needed more adjustment and fine tuning.

"Testing 60% power beam output, lethal parameters" I placed a lead block before the little robot.

[Commencing test…] the Nandriod stretched out its hands, the repulsors at the end of its palms focused on the target and began glowing a crimson hue.

[Nandroid power core destabilizing. Total system failure imminent]

"Shield power-core"

[Attempting… attempt unsuccessful]

[..Shielding failed.]

I watched as the mini-me's head burst into flames and the robot's smoldering remains plopped lifelessly onto my work desk.

"There goes another two-hundred million dollars Eve."

I tossed the robot into the disassembler array on the underside of my workstation which would take it apart, salvage the parts it could and recycle the rest—it didn't make losing the amount of work I put in any less painful. I drew up a solution to the perceived problem "Computer, prep materials for Android ver 1.55 assembly, based on improved schematic. Allocate an extra 50% to algorithm processing speed-"

[Resource refinement in progress]

_**The time is upon thee. Hear me, all ye masters of the mystic arts. Hear my words. Hear the voice of the Aged Ghenghis and take heed.**_

I stopped, and turned. Surveying my lab, trying to find the source of the disembodied gravelly voice that whispered into my mind. I unleashed my draconic aura and let permeate through the entirety of my vicinity, kicking up a storm of raw power that rattled and shook my lab, and yet I spotted nothing. The results on all scanners were the same—there was nothing foreign in my presence.

This was unexplainable, this was magic or something related to it. It brought to notice just how limited my magical prowess and knowledge was. I needed to learn more, I needed to know as much of it as I could and use it to complement my scientific acumen—to contribute to my arsenal.

As virtue of my sacrifice, I obtained the right to use the runes. But I only knew of a certain few, and even amongst them, the applications of somewhere beyond the current me. It is like having a hammer, without a nail, nor a board in sight. The tool is powerful, but the tool alone does not suffice.

I needed experience. I needed knowledge. And I needed to see just who it was that dared to invade my privacy. So, I listened. And once again I could hear the voice that echoed through the astral flow.

_**I summon ye to a gathering of sorcerers. There to settle a question of power. Come to the Temple of Three. On the dawn of morrow's sun. Come and face thine destiny.**_

Power, he says. Power. I drew my mask, and stared at it. On its sleek surface, I saw the reflection of my smile. I am the master of my fate, my destiny is nowhere but in my hands. I choose.

"Computer, bring up my armor designs"

[Understood.]

[Alert! Incoming call from Earth…Location triangulated to the Kamar Taj…Caller identity unregistered]

"Put it through"

[Call connected]

"_Mr Hammer_" that was a voice I couldn't forget. After all, it belonged to the first person who tried to kill me.

"Ancient One…how'd you even get my number?"

* * *

Hello everyone. It has been a while hasn't it? I am sorry for that. I fell sick(malaria). But as you can see, I am alive and well now. Big thanks to all my well wishers. I don't have much to say today, cuz I'm actually quite tired. I hope to be back to 110% soon enough.

Just want to send my well wishes and prayers to all those going striving through these times. And to all our people in the hospitals. We will survive and we will get through this. So everyone just hang in there. Tomorrow will always be brighter.

I hope this chapter was able to make your day a bit brighter. Leave a review or a comment behind to tell me what you think. Tap that like/fave button to show some love. And remember to stay safe, wash your hands and wear a mask.

**A glorious shout-out to mine supporters and patrons. You who aid me immensely in this endeavor of mine!**

**Andreas Samuelsson **(Slade Killson)

**Clinton **(Titan Breaker)

**David J **(Celestial Devastator)

**King_Reaper** ( Kaiser Raiser )

**PbookR **(Infinity's Librarian)

**Amir G **(Galactic gangsta)

**Ido Gormizo **(Gravity's Tyrant)

**Siddarth Ravi** (Grand Wick)

**God** (Heavenly Overlord)

**Boltarus **(Thunder Monarch)

**Frodo the fourth **(Eternal Emperor)

**Aron Kovcin **(Game Breaker)

**Susanoo23 **(Divine Demon)

**Alex Luevanos **(Sun Conqueror)

Well, I'll leave you all to enjoy your day/night with me on your mind.

Till next time, Rain (the best ever) away!

**You can come find me, **

**ON TWITTER**: /RainReider

On **PAT RE ON**: https ReidR41n

On **YOUTUBE** /RaiNatio


	23. Chapter 23

_**Obligatory Disclaimer**_ _: I do not own anything (except maybe OC characters) all characters, places, worlds, universes…etc mentioned here belong to their respective owners and/or companies. _

_This is purely a work of __**fiction**__. Not meant to offend or incite, but to entertain and (maybe) inspire_

* * *

**FULL CIRCLE**

* * *

_Kamar Taj._

_Kathmandu, Nepal._

The Ancient clicked on the end call button to hang up. She had taken time to explain to Justin Hammer of the importance of the challenge they were about to face. She hoped to have him on her side as an ally—not out of a sense of unity, but due to the fact that the Vishanti implored her to do such. And to be honest, very few were called for the challenges but all those called were either masters in their fields or very powerful sorcerers like her.

Of course none were the sorcerer supreme—that was her advantage— and none could be. The sorcerer supreme as the name implied was either the most powerful of all sorcerers when it came down to raw power as they had the full favor of the Vishanti —the most extensive source of magical power and spells in a native dimension— on their side, granting them command over vast ambient magic, which they could then channel to accomplish neigh impossible feats. Or, they could be the one with utmost unmatched magical skill in their world.

To possess either of these attributes made them the most dangerous individuals in their world. As such it was seen that only those who would defend the fate and safety of their world would stand victorious when the time came for the challenge. For some sought the title and the power it held, not to defend the world but for their own selfish means. Whenever certain stars align, an occurrence that takes centuries to occur, the sorcerer supreme must defend and reclaim their title. If they couldn't do that, then they did not deserve to become the sorcerer supreme in the first place. For how could you deal with extra-dimensional threats when you could not even fight against those in your locality?

The Ancient One, exited the Holy Temple, she observed the lively and bustling crowd. Smiling, at their blissful ignorance at the things that lurked beyond their natural sight. They were unaware of entire dimensions filled with the most malicious of beings that sought nothing more than their demise. The very scale of threats that the Earth faced would drive them mad should they even learn a fraction of it.

It was rewarding—being able to protect her world. But it was also a lonely prospect. She had seen many of those she called friends die, or live long enough to be twisted by the sweet seduction of darkness. Many have gone, and many more will go. She thought to herself.

"Madam" The driver called, alighting from his vehicle. A middle aged man with graying hair and a very full moustache which further accented his smile and polite demeanor.

"Aziz, on time as always" She praised the man, earning her a well meaning smile and nod, walking towards the car, a well maintained vintage Volkswagen. She paused and stepped back and not a moment later a rowdy teen dashed past her on a speeding hoverboard, followed by what she assumed were his friends also on their hoverboards—they were most likely partaking in a trending sport called hover tag, inspired from a scene in the movie _Back To The Future_. She shook her head and boarded the waiting vehicle.

The Ancient One preferred mundane means of transportation over directly teleporting to her location on certain instances, such as now. She enjoyed the sights she'd normally not get to see, it allowed her to gauge the surroundings based on sight and observation. To see just how far along the world had come.

"Where shall I be taking you today madam?" The driver asked as he ignited the engine, revving the car up, he smiled hearing the car purr to life. Spending money on upgrading the engine of his beloved car with one of those all electric engines manufactured by Hammer Industries was turning out to be the best choice he'd made this year. Gone were the constant breakdowns and the cost of refueling his vehicle. All he had to pay for was the electricity bill of his home, where he'd plug the car to charge as though it were a common appliance. Becoming a driver was now more profitable than it had ever been; it was so profitable that he would be able to fully foot the bill for his daughter's tertiary education.

"To the nearest airport, Aziz" The Ancient one said, to which Aziz nodded and began driving. The thought of purchasing a Hammer HI-Powerbox, to power his entire home on his mind. Aziz did not understand the intricacies of such devices, all he knew was that it ran on clean energy and it would cut down the cost of electricity to a fraction for his home. He hummed a happy tune as he drove along. Perhaps when he had enough after settling his affairs, he could afford to upgrade his vehicle to a hover-line car.

Flying with my car. Aziz thought. That would be a sight to behold.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

_The rural Makarta, _

_Southeast Asia._

After a three hour flight to Southeast Asia, the ancient one swore that she would make sure to patronize first class seats no matter the modesty that beset her, at least then she'd have peace of mind for the duration of her flight. She could not deal with seeing another headache inducing hologram from the phones of those around her, or another zombie in an E-scape headset screaming their lungs out because they were failing in a game, or watching their favorite character die in a Netflix show. It was compounded by the fact that these products and services were the brainchild of her biggest headache yet, Justin Hammer.

She boarded another vehicle, this one a silver white pristine bus. She raised a brow when she felt the vehicle begin to hover off the ground, a look outside her window confirmed it. Mildly surprised that advanced Hammer tech could be found in such corners of the world. It began settling on her that the man's company was gradually reaching remote parts of the world. That didn't mean that she did not enjoy the comfortable ride which took her further on her journey, through the grassy and barren plains that blended together to bring about an exotic combination of nature's stark beauty.

She alighted upon reaching her destination—a small underdeveloped village whose population was primarily made up of fishermen who were expert navigators of the lake that was connected to their natural habitat. What she didn't expect was for the village to look like a small town instead. Observing her surroundings, she noticed the improved infrastructure and electricity that brought a newfound vitality to the village. A high electronic signpost bearing words _Hammer Foundation_ told her whose efforts it was that made all this possible.

It was as though his name was everywhere she turned. No corner was left unmarred, no rock untouched, nothing was safe from the hands of that man.

Fine then asshole. The Ancient One decided to forego the _mundane _travel. She channeled power into her sling ring, pictured her destination and made the rotary gesture creating a glowing rip in reality which led to her destination. She walked past the sparking fiery boundary, and deep into the lush Javan rainforest.

"By the Vishanti" She exclaimed in awe, standing before their place of power. The towering infrastructure that remained standing from time immemorial to this day, The Temple of Three.

A great building made up of three separate towers, each tower depicted the vague features of one of the Vishanti. And upon those faces rested crowns which radiated a resplendent golden glow, seen by only those with true sight.

The Ancient One took steady steps, each one bringing her nearer to the Temple.

* * *

***.*.*.***

* * *

_The Temple Of Three_

—_Somewhere deep within the Javan Rainforest_

She stepped through the overarching oval doorway, welcoming the wave of nostalgia that came upon once again, gaining entrance into the expansive temple. The towering pillars with various magical engravings, the murals on the walls depicting a lost history.

The Ancient One's gaze roamed over the people present. Some faces she recognized, others were new—arrogant, naïve, hopeful, solemn. Their expressions were as varied as the individuals themselves.

"She's here!?" "Is that her?" "Ya, tha sorcerer supreme that" "The ancient one."

"She's powerful." "Sorcerer supreme, she's here." "Wow, I can't believe this is really happening"

"She's not dead yet?" "Damnit!" "She's taller than I assumed."

"Looks like we should give up now to save face grandson." "Shut up grandpa!"

"Grandson, I'll kick your ass when this is over. Mercilessly, I will." "Wait grandpa, I was caught in the moment! Please!"

"Shhsh, look she's coming over!" "Hmm, she lives. Good."

She could hear them speak of her; some mentioned her with reverence and admiration, others with jealousy and hate.

"Ancient one, it is an honor to meet you, madam" A well built man with thick dreadlocks spoke politely.

Earth's Sorcerer Supreme responded in kind. "Brother Voodoo, it is a pleasure. I have heard of your acts, I must say, I am impressed."

The man smiled with elation upon receiving praise from the Sorcerer Supreme. Many more came to offer their greetings.

She raised an eyebrow at the blue skinned woman in robes who walked over to introduce herself. It had been ages since the Ancient One last laid eyes on an Atlantean.

"I am Tareva of Atlantis. My teacher, Alveris has told me much about you. It is an honor" The haze of mist over the woman's face only served to make her comfortable to the surface environment and did nothing to hide her gorgeous features.

The Ancient One nodded at the mention of an old acquaintance name. "Alveris has found himself a very capable successor" She scanned the Temple, trying to find sight of Justin Hammer, the man was nowhere to be seen.

"Welcome!" Said the host. A man well into his age, his eyebrows were as stark white as the long and thin beard beneath his chin. The Aged Ghengis floated above the pedestal, unfolding his legs from the assumed meditative pose. The Aged Ghengis stood upright in the platform, his purple cloak and native loincloth being the only article of clothing on the man. "It is encouraging to see so many of you receptive to the call."

"Aged Ghengis, I mean no disrespect, but what is the 'question of power' of which you spoke?"

"I see the question in your eyes. Some of you know why you were summoned here." He said, eyeing the long lived amongst the rest, he gave landing on the ancient one and then on a young woman in black suggestive clothing and finally on an aged lady who smiled in return. "All shall be settled. We will wait a few minutes for one more before we begin. A late arrival, ah here he comes"

Most muttered at the prospect that there was one who could make the Aged Ghengis wait. Some questioned that one's audacity, others dismissed his arrogance. The Ancient One had the fleeting suspicion that it would be a headache-inducing individual she knew of.

They could hear the rumble of a great machine landing on the earth. The assembly grew still and quiet, anticipation filled the air, as did the sound of metal on stone. It was steady and equal, almost mechanically so.

The powerful figure bowed to fit through the doorway. The atmosphere turned static as the mighty figure of a man in a seamlessly smooth, dark silver armor walked into the room, the emerald ring glowing within the section of his chest and on the fringes of his shoulders matched the viridian cloak which billowed behind him did not seem like a fashion addition, but more like a regal attachment to show the man's rank, he was royalty.

Dark eyes, truly obsidian eyes with golden rings of divinity in them scanned the room and everyone in it from behind the smooth metal mask; settling momentarily on the blue skinned Tareva, causing the Atlanthean to unconsciously step back. There was something about those eyes that made her feel as though she was being stared down by a terrible predator.

The man in metal, flared a portion of his aura, a subconscious act. When a lion enters the midst of other animals, its aura is projected without any active effort on its account, it possesses the aura of a conqueror. So when the hybrid of royal demon, divine and draconic blood entered the space where others who thought themselves powerful were gathered, his natural air permeated the atmosphere.

In the presence of normal humans, this subconscious act would only cause discomfort to the strong willed and inspire subservience in the weaker. But those gathered here today were not normal humans, these were sorcerers, those sensitive enough to feel ambient magic. The difference was night and day.

Some crumbled to their knees. Some clawed at their throats, trying to pry the invisible hand that limited their air. The primordial draconic aura combined with the majesty of pure divinity and terrifying intensity of hell power pushed them to the brink. The aura was too thick, too potent, too terrifying to these ones with attuned senses which could not only perceive but interact with what normal people could not.

"Leave" The man commanded, folding his hands. Doing his best to fully retract his aura for the moment; he could not protect those who wished to stay, they would be strong enough to protect themselves.

Some scurried away on all fours, as fast as they could. Thanking whatever deities they believed in for their continued existence after such an encounter. Others dragged their passed out grandparents out on their shoulders.

The more powerful of the sorcerers assumed attack postures. They perceived the danger, you do not face a predator without weapons, that would be foolish. So they prepared themselves for battle.

The man in the metal suit gazed around the room. I knew I should've come early, but Eve's progress was more important. He read the status of his most loyal partner and creation, relaxing when he saw that her condition in the womb had stabilized.

His eyes landed on the Ancient One who he then proceeded to approach. The Ancient One tensed, she did not recognize this man, she thought it would be Justin Hammer, but this was not Justin.

When last she met him, Hammer was just an enhanced human, albeit a dangerous one at that. This…being approaching her was not fully human, it just looked like one.

He stood next to her and whispered. "Psst, Ancient One." It was him, it was Justin Hammer. The Ancient One found herself face palming and massaging her temples. At least he was currently on her side, both literally and figuratively.

"Who's the guy in diapers?" He asked with a chuckle. His

"The Vishanti aid me" The Ancient One sighed knowing that her day would be a long one.

* * *

**Arigato subarashi San! Yare yard daze!** That's Japanese for Thank you my wonderful people!

Thank you all for your well wishes, the man is back up on his feet.

How are you all doing? How are the citizens of the RaiNation feeling? Did this chapter make your day even better? Whoo! Yea I hear ya loud and clear.

Bad boi Hammer just wrecked some magicians just by being in their presence. The reason the aura was so debilitating even when it wasn't activity emanated was because magicians are way more sensitive than normal people. It's like playing a loudspear right next to Daredevil's ears, it's going to hurt as hell.

Leave me a comment and a review. Don't be shy now.

Tap that like and fave button if you love the story. So nice I could say it twice!

**A glorious shout-out to mine supporters and patrons. You who aid me immensely in this endeavor of mine!**

**Andreas Samuelsson **(Slade Killson)

**Clinton **(Titan Breaker)

**David J **(Celestial Devastator)

**King_Reaper** ( Kaiser Raiser )

**PbookR **(Infinity's Librarian)

**Amir G **(Galactic gangsta)

**Ido Gormizo **(Gravity's Tyrant)

**Siddarth Ravi** (Grand Wick)

**God** (Heavenly Overlord)

**Boltarus **(Thunder Monarch)

**Frodo the fourth **(Eternal Emperor)

**Aron Kovcin **(Game Breaker)

**Susanoo23 **(Divine Demon)

**Alex Luevanos **(Sun Conqueror)

**Belduim **(Moon Maker)

**Anthony Corcoran **(Jade Dragon)

Well, I'll leave you all to enjoy your day/night with me on your mind.

Till next time, Rain (the best ever) away!

**You can come find me, **

**ON TWITTER**: /RainReider

On **PAT RE ON**: https ReidR41n

On **YOUTUBE** /RaiNatio


End file.
